The Fiery Gem
by Cato Yugi
Summary: Rated T for now, may change it to M for later. A gem of mystical power has been found during a mission where it unlocks a whole new mission where one member of the Winx must embark or history will repeat again but this time much more disastrous. [This will have only Bloomix, no Mythix and the Legandarium and Selena and the Trix taking over the schools didn't exists.]
1. Prologue

_A young woman ran through the night, the desert sands sweeping past her bleeding, chained, feet. Her clothing was a ragged wrap that barely cover her body from the harsh elements. Her flaming hair spun, like ruby, in the wind. Her body was battered and bruised. Her hands were clasp together in front of her bosom, holding an object wrap in silk. She turn around and saw figures in the horizon; they were gaining on her fast. She increase her pace, ignoring her body's agony._

_"I must protect Ira. I can't let them get her! If I can get there quickly, I can finally be at rest," she spoked to herself with a heavy accent of her homeland. "I call upon the Storm of Sand Flame, block any intruders from coming after me until I reach the haven of your home!" A huge gust of wind began to lift the sand up and up, carrying more and more sand, creating a sand storm._

_"This will buy me time," she smirked as she continue her journey north. The sands barely let the sun through its barrier, making it harder to see the stone structures that were half hidden in the sand._

_"Finally, I made it," the woman let out a small sigh as her feet carry her to one of one of the fallen pillars._

_"Now, I can put you where you belong." After taking a breather, she walk past the pile of fallen pillars, stones, and marbles. Her toes brush away some of the sand from a platform on the ground that was not destroy or ruin by the sand. The woman put the wrap object down in the center of the platform._

_"I'll be taking that," a high pitched voice said. The young woman felt pain shoot up as she glance down at a sword's tip protruding from her chest._

_"If you do, the Goddess of the Sand will never live. You betray her for power. Let the Goddess of the Sand curse you from using it."_

_"You can't curse me! Your life essences are no longer in this world," a pale face with jet black hair peered at her face._ _Violet lips smirk at her_

_"That may be true, but you are too late. It is gone, going to somewhere faraway where you'll never reach it. I will come back, stronger than you ever be. Serible, you lost sister, I, Blaise, won," the woman died there as her enemy screamed in anger. The sand grew stronger as it swept the area away like it was never there in the firs place._

* * *

_On the planet, Domino, the royal family welcome their newest member to the world. A baby born with red hair like her mother with cyan eyes. They named her Bloom, unaware of what was awaiting her in the future._


	2. Chapter 1

the characters are wearing season 6 clothings. I'll mention what they're wearing later on in the story.

* * *

"A mission?" Stella groaned at the thought of one less shopping day. She was happy to get out of Pr. Wizgiz's test though. The Winx were currently walking down the hallway toward their headmistress's office.

"Don't worry, Stella, I believe it won't be that bad," Musa assured her friend.

"According to my calculations, I highly doubt that would be the case," Tecna commented as the the rest of the Winx stop and stare at her.

"What?" the tech fairy asked, glancing between each of her friends with confusion. They were standing in front of a big doorway with golden ivy sketch across it. The door open, revealing the Earth fairy of Animals.

"Winx, there you are!" they turned their attention to Roxy as she close the door behind her.

"Ms. Faragonda waiting for you inside," Roxy explained.

"Did she give you a mission too?" Aisha asked, giving her friend a friendly hug.

"No, I asked if I can go to Earth and visit Tir Nan Ogg for a couple days. My mother and Queen Nebula are putting together a festival in marks of the Earth Fairies being freed from the Black Circle. I want to see what a festival would be like over there since I never seen one before. She said I can go for a week but I have to make up my studies when I come back," Roxy answered. "I have to go now. Oh, I almost forgot. Pr. Daphne is in there too, Bloom." With a wave goodbye, Roxy walk away to her next class. Bloom knock on the door before entering.

"Ah, hello girls," Ms. Faragonda greeted them with a warm smile.

"Hello, Ms. F," the girls greeted back, standing in front of her desk.

"As you may know, I called you here for your mission. Daphne will be accompanying you as she'll be acting as your guide there," Ms. Faragonda clasped her lavender-color-gloved hands together and rest her chin on top of them. Daphne nodded.

"We are to escort and protect a group of archaeologists to the deserts of Sipar. At the same time the Specialists and the Paladins will be joining us for the mission as well. I already talk to Headmaster Saladin and he agreed with me that it would be good training for them," Daphne explained. "But it is a dangerous mission. There has been a couple of attempts on the archaeologists. Treasure hunters have been trying to steal the ancient artifacts they find and profit them. We got to prevent that. There's also the factor of the desert itself. Nobody went through the desert of Sipar, rumor has it: it is curse where if you enter it, you come back insane or never come back out at all."

"But why Sipar? There got to be other places that has yet to be discover for them to go to?" Flora asked.

"Good question, Flora. I found out, they're looking for the Temple of the Sand Goddess. Supposedly, the Goddess of the Sand protected her people by using the desert to create illusions against their enemies as well as making sure they don't come to harm," Daphne answered, summoning an open book into her hands and leaf through the pages until she found what she was looking for.

"The Temple has been swept away by the sands due to a battle between Blaise and Serible. No one knows what happen to it or the two women who were sworn enemies since the day they cross paths," with a waved of her hand, the book disappear in gold sparkles.

"I can't force you to go on this mission. But I know, you would do what you would deem best," Ms. Faragonda said.

"If it is to get out of my upcoming exams, I'm in!" Stella squealed. Musa gave her a deadpan look.

"You are always trying to get out of your exams, Stella. I'm in too. Never know, it might be interesting," Musa shooked her head.

"Can't let the boys have all the fun," Aisha smirked, folding her arms over her chest. Flora and Tecna nodded their confirmations that they'll be going as well.

"Whatever happens, we're in this together no matter what," Bloom said.

"I was hoping you would reject the mission but knowing you, you would have gone on it regardless of what I tell you," Ms. Faragonda sighed, leaning back into her chair.

"Go pack now, we're leaving tonight. The sooner we get to Sipar, the sooner we can get back home," Daphne said, smiling sweetly as Stella bolted out of the headmistress's office screaming that she doesn't have time to pack. The Winx couldn't help but laugh at their friend.

* * *

A Red Foudatin ship touch down, not far from where the Winx and Daphne were currently waiting. The hangor door open revealing the Specialists and the Paladins Walking down the ramp toward them.

"Ladies," Brandon greeted them, giving Stella a kiss on the lips.

"Are they on the ship?" Daphne asked, allowing Thoren to take her luggage.

"All four of them. Just between you and me, this is going to turn out to be a babysitting mission," Thoren answered, cringing at the sound of metal crashing and a loud boom.

"What's going on in there?" Tecna asked. Timmy's face went pale.

"They're messing with my ship!" Timmy put his hands in his hair.

"They better not be touching my-" Riven started but then four people came running out of the ship follow by a purple boomerang weapon.

"Incoming!" One of them yelled. They all duck but sadly Riven didn't duck sooner and was knock down by his own weapon.

"That does it!" Riven growled as he tried to get to the four culprits but was pull back by Helia and Roy while Musa was trying to calm him down.

"Let go of me! I'm going to pulverize them!" Riven lashed out at them before Musa sigh.

"I really hate to do this but," Musa said, raising her hand.

**_Smack!_**

Riven stop and stare at his girlfriend.

"Better?" She asked. Riven could only nod in response. His comrades let him go.

"We're terribly sorry, we couldn't help ourselves," a woman with black hair and spectacles spoked. "My name is Maria Jones. These are my collegueas: Robert George, Lin Lee, and Sam Blise." All four of them were wearing kaki color vests and shorts with matching hats and boots. Robert Jones a red head with striking blue eyes and a narrow face. He is the tallest of the group. Lin Lee is a small petite Asian woman with her chestnut hair in a high braid and topaz eyes. Sam Blise is blond african man with green eyes, a white tattoo in a shape of a tiger across his left cheek, well muscular and fit, the strongest of the group. Maria Jones is the brains for the group.

"Don't worry, we'll make sure they won't touch anything else," Bloom assured Sky, who had a tire look on his face.

"I really appreciate that Bloom. I'm afraid Riven will push them off the ship soon and Nex looks like he's ready to pulverize them," Sky folded his arms across his chest.

"Why?" Bloom asked, turning to see Nex glaring at the four archaeologists.

"It's a long story," Sky chuckled dryly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"We can put them in a bubble until we land in Sipar," Tecna suggested.

"Or we can just confine them to their quarters," Flora suggested.

"We'll confine them to their seats. We have to switch ships, this one is not adept to Sipar's deserts," Timmy explained, showing them the ship's data.

"Nex, do you think your friend still has that big ship, **Starfire**, of his?" Thoren turned to his comrade.

"Yeah, why?" Nex asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Time to call him up and take him on that offer," Thoren explained.

"Right."

The Red Fountain ship took off to the stars. It's inhabitants were busy doing their own thing expect for Bloom for she felt the Dragon Flames stir with unease within her.

_Something is not right. I can feel it. Whatever it is, it's not good._

"You okay?" Daphne asked, placing a hand on her sister's shoulder.

"I don't know. I have this bad feeling on what is going to happen on this mission," Bloom answered. Her sister left her to her thoughts, casting a worry glance before checking up on the archaeologists. Bloom gaze out the window until something caught her eye. It was hurtling so fast Bloom couldn't comprend what was happening. That was when everything went dark.


	3. Chapter 2

Everyone turn around in time to see Bloom collapsing onto the floor. Sky and Daphne rush to her side, worry lace through their voices. They turn her around and saw her eyes glowing an orange-red color, a tan-gold color lines etch across her face, and her hair was glowing a ruby red moving back and forth like a breeze sweeping through them .

"Bloom! Bloom! Come on " Sky gently shook Bloom shoulders with no avail. He watch as Daphne place her hands over Bloom's chest. _Something isn't right here. _She glance at the Winx.

"Girls, did you sense that disturbance?" she asked. The Winx nodded their heads slowly. Daphne close her eyes and concentrated

"Something is happening to her," Daphne said, moving her right hand up to her sister's head, leaving her left hand over her heart. _What the?__  
_

"I can clearly see that. Is she okay?" Sky had Bloom's head on his lap while holding her limp hand in his.

"I can barely sense her energy...there's a magical barrier around the Dragon Flame."

"Is that bad?" Timmy asked, glancing over before going back to piloting the ship.

"I can't tell. I can't see through the barrier," Daphne looked at the girls. Daphne could sense Sky was feeling helpless and gave him a reassuring smile.

"I'm going to need your help, Winx," she pleaded. The Winx nodded with determinate faces as they form a circle around her, slowly summoning their magic to form a spell. Once the girls were finally in sync with each other, they channel the spell into Bloom. With that done, Daphne close her eyes and concentrated on the magical barrier. It was more like a thick mist. With the Winx's spell, they were able to find a weak point in the barrier which Daphne used her powers to open a pathway through it. At once, the mist disperse, sending out a shock wave out against Daphne.

"Ahhh!" Daphne gasped, opening her eyes.

"Are you alright?" Thoren knelted down beside her. Daphne remove her hands away from her sister's body.

Suddenly, Bloom was gasping for breath brought everyone's attention to the red-head fairy.

"...Sky?" Bloom reached for her boyfriend, her hand falling back to her side weakly.

"Thank god you are okay," Sky pulled her to him in a hug, leaning his head against her shoulder. Bloom look around her, groggily.

"What happen?" she asked, her eyes landed on Daphne.

"You tell me, little sister. There was a magical barrier around the Dragon Flame and I could barely sense your energy," Daphne answered.

"Truthfully, I really don't remember except walking, no running," Bloom closed her eyes briefly before opening them. Daphne caught something in her eyes but couldn't pinpoint it.

"Running?" Flora asked.

"I don't know why but I had to. I had to go somewhere urgently," Bloom let out a groan, placing her hand over her head. "I feel weak."

"Stay awake Bloom," Daphne urged her. _Don't close your eyes!__  
_

"It was ancient, I could tell it was beautiful. Then, I'm lying here."

"Okay, Bloom, I think that'll be enough for now. Sky take Bloom to one of the bunks in the back. Timmy, how far are we from Norali?" Brandon placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. Sky pick Bloom up bridal style, and walk away whispering soothing words to her.

"I say about thirty minutes. I can increase the speed and get us there in half the time if you want but we'll need to use the back up engines and the ship batteries for this," Timmy answered.

"Do it," Brandon commanded. Riven, Roy, and Helia went to the other ship controls and began working right away.

"I'll help. I can add a boost to the batteries incase they suddenly die once we enter Noralia," Tecna pulled a seat up next to her boyfriend and began to summon screens of the engines and the power batteries. Daphne watch them with the rest of the Winx. Nex went to call his friend to see if **Starfire** would be ready by the time they arrive while Thoren went to check on the archeologists.

_Bloom, what did you see?_

* * *

**_The air was beating hot as the sun shine brightly above. No clouds were in sight to provide any little shade. Bloom was running, she didn't know why, but knew her gut was telling her to. Finally, she enter a place with broken pillars everywhere with a mist covering the ground._**_ What is this place?_**_ A_****_ hot wind made her stumble a bit._**

**_"Bloom..." Bloom heard a feminine voice coming from her left. She turn around as another hot wind attack her, pushing her away. Bloom struggle to stay up as she force herself to push forward to the source of the voice._**

**_"Bloom..." the voice spoked revealing a cloak figure coming out from a lone standing pillar, wearing a gray with tan swirls cloak. The mist disperse in a flash as the ground beneath their feet reveal to be sand._**

**_"Who are you? How do you know my name?" Bloom asked, feeling a harsh wind, nipping at her skin._**

**_"You must protect Edana... Save Edana..."_**

**_"Edana? I don't understand!" Bloom felt something wet across her chest. As she brought her hands toward her chest, she slowly look and saw them stain red. _**_Blood...my blood._

**_Bloom collapse down into the sand, gasping, for breath as the pain shook her body._**

**_"What did you do to me?" Bloom coughed up droplets of blood. The cloak figure stop in front of the fairy._**

**_"You must prevent Edana from falling into the wrong hands... History will repeat if you fail..." The cloak figure _****_disappeared as a sound of something breaking echo across the sand. Suddenly, Bloom was sinking. She couldn't find the strength to escape it clutches nor claw her way out. Her mouth open but no sound came out as her oxygen died out._**_  
_

**_"Don't tell anyone about this for they'll fall prey to her... She's coming, fairy of the Dragon Flame..."_**

* * *

Bloom didn't know what to do about this at all. She has so many questions but so far she couldn't come up with any answers to explain what just transpired earlier. She can't ask for help for it reveal she knows more than what she was letting on. All she could do was give little clues that everyone would dismiss for the time being. Can she trust them with this type of information? _I can worry about this later. Right now, what or who is Edana_


	4. Chapter 3

Norali was a planet with floating islands. Waterfalls cascading down the islands' sides leading to the Mists of Wars where war ravage lands cover the ground with dead bodies of fallen warriors. The Mists of Wars was once a beautiful land way before the floating islands came to existence known as Eleo. It was pure where the ocean meet the blooming forests. The Noralians believed they came from the sea itself, hence their love for their ships and the open water. But times change and what was once peaceful turn to war between different Norali nations. Once peace was established thousands of years later, it was too late to save their beloved land so they created floating islands from what was left of the unscar Eleo.

It was renown through the Magical Dimension for its ships that can by air, land, and sea. One of the floating islands, Eleia, is where the **Starfire** is located. Eleia is homed to 2000 Noralians living in a lifestyle of building and selling ships. Out of all of the floating islands, Eleia is the only one that isn't a city, more like a tourist/vacationer's spot. It's the perfect place to start for Noralians to begin their trainings in building and flying (steering and driving) their ships.

In an airstrip on the Southern part of Eleia, a young man was lounging on his chair in the darken sky fill with stars. A tall, lanky, man, with matching chestnut hair and eyes, a greasy white shirt and kaki shorts and gray converse sneakers. Besides him was a tool box, a box of cigarettes, a lighter, a greasy cloth, a couple of half completed blueprints, and a pencil. His eyes were close, a soft humming noise escaping his close lips. He open his eyes and glance at his watch.

**10:25pm**

He let out a sigh. He hated waiting, especially when he could be inside sleeping. _But no, I get a phone call from him saying that he needs my ship._ The young man let out a groan of annoyance._ Geez, couldn't the guy call tomorrow when I was off?_ Just then, a portal open up in the night sky. A Red Fountain ship has arrive. With a quick stretch to ease his back, he stood up when the ship landed. When the hangar door came down, revealing a large group, the young man couldn't hide his grimace.

"You told me you were only coming, Nex. I was not expecting this," he glared at the young Paladin. Nex couldn't help shrugging his shoulders.

"I knew if I told you on the phone, you would have refuse," Nex smacked Nate on the back in greeting. "Now, where is this ship of yours that I heard so much about?"

Nate knew he couldn't win against Nex.

"Come on, it's this way," with a wave of his hand, the group follow him into the ship hangar bay.

"So remind me why you need **Starfire**?" Nate asked.

"So we can get to the deserts of Sipar," he turned around and look at the red-headed woman coming forward, leaning against a blond man dressed similarly to Nex but blue.

"The deserts of Sipar? She's kidding right?" Nate looked at the group.

"We wouldn't be asking for your ship in the first place," Nex smirked at him.

"Then, why does it have to be that one? You could any of the other ones."

"1) That is your most prize possession, your baby. 2) Just remember, you owe me from last time."

"I hate you."

"Hate is a strong word, my friend."

"Fine, but I'm coming with you. I know how it works and I don't trust anyone messing with it."

The two men stared at each other before laughing.

"Shit, man, you always weasel your way into my adventures. Fine, have it your way, Nate. We can always use an extra hand," Nex chuckled before they lead the group further into the hangar bay. "But if you start to chicken out, don't start crying for mommy, she won't be there to save your ass this time."

* * *

Bloom look over at Aisha who was letting a small smile grace her lips at what Roy was whispering In her ear. Bloom turn her head back and saw the four archeologists walking around stiffly. She really can't blame them for their hands were tied with a Morphix rope, keeping them together with Helia and Musa flanking them. Suddenly she caught Maria Jones's eye and for some reason, Bloom shiver. Something about the way she was looking at her, Bloom felt something dark about her. But then it was gone, leaving behind Maria Jone smiling at her. Bloom quickly look ahead at the sight before her.

She could understand Nate loves this one, the sheer beauty and size of it was outstanding. Sky let out a whistle.

"Red Fountain should hire this guy. Imagine what this guy could do to our ships," Sky said while Brandon couldn't help chuckling.

"Well it's not as beautiful as you, Stella," Brandon hastily added when Stella gave him a pointed look. Bloom shook her head.

"Why did you name it **Starfire**?" Flora asked.

"That is for me to know and you to find out," Nate smiled secretly. Sky move forward, ushering everyone over to a huddle formation.

"Listen up guys, this is the plan. Timmy can you dock the ship in here?" Sky asked.

"You bet I can," Timmy nodded.

"I'll help haul the stuff out of the ship into here," Tecna added, pulling out her magic data pad.

"Aisha, Riven, you'll help them," Sky turned his attention to his friends.

"No problem," Aisha folded her arms over her chest.

"Nate, do you have somewhere we can put Ms. Jones and her friends in one we enter the ship? They have a tendency of destroying things ," Sky look over to Nate.

"In the 2nd level, there are rooms. I can show you where they are," Nate said.

"Flora and Musa will take the archeologists into **Starfire**. Nate you'll lead them. Helia, Roy, Stella, Nex, we need to make sure we have weaponries. Those treasure hunters will come and attack us once they get wind we are in Sipar. Daphne I need you to take Bloom and see if you can find whatever happen earlier. Brandon, Thoren, and I will start prepping the ship. We need to get to Sipar as quickly as possibly."

With that everyone started to disperse into their tasks at hand. Bloom glared at her boyfriend. _How dare he?! I am perfectly am fine!_ She was trying to hold her anger in.

"I don't need to be check," she hissed. Sky sigh.

"I can understand that but please just do it. We are trying to understand what happen earlier. Please, Bloom, for me?" Sky gently caressed her cheek, dispelling her anger.

"Okay," she said. Sky smile, pecking her lips before joining his comrades. Daphne stood next to Bloom.

"Come on, little sister. If you want, we can explore the ship later?" Daphne patted her back. Bloom gave her sister a small smile.

"Feeling adventurous, Daphne?"

"You been rubbing off of me since I became corporal."

"Trying to help you out sis."

"Indeed you are."

The two princess grinned at each other as they walk up the gangway. But inside Bloom realize something. _Why was I mad earlier and why do I feel like I loss something very important to me right now? _For a simple checkup wouldn't make her mad. Not at all.


	5. Chapter 4

_**"You must save Edana..."**_

_**"Don't let her**** come..."**_

_**"Don't let anyone know..."**_

* * *

Bloom open her eyes slowly, blinking them to get them adjusted to the darken room. She wipe her hands across her forehead, feeling the sweat trickling down her fingertips. _Same dream._ She sat up, groaning as her chest flare up in pain before reducing to an ache. _I need to get out of here_, she thought, moving to the door. For some reason, she felt trap in that bunker. Once she was out, the hallway was lit with lights on either side of the walls, casting shadows here and there. She walk down the hallway to her left. Earlier, she made Daphne leave her once she lay down. She didn't want to see Daphne's questioning eyes staring into her soul.

She was so busy with her thoughts that she didn't see Flora coming forward until they bump into each other.

"Oh, I didn't see you there, Flora," Bloom apologized.

"It's okay, Bloom," Flora said. "Um, shouldn't you be resting?"

"Didn't feel like resting," Bloom answered, giving her friend a reassuring smile. Flora nodded. Bloom and Flora walk down the hallway in silence.

"So where were you heading to?" she asked.

"I was going to check up on you before heading back to see if Stella needed to be relieve of her watch."

"She's watching them?"

"Yeah, but knowing Stella, she's preoccupy with something else."

"Is there anyone else with her?"

"Aisha, last I check, or Timmy."

They saw Brandon coming out of one of the bunk rooms. He notice them and put a finger to his lips.

"Stella fell asleep, Musa is taking over until I get back," Brandon whispered.

"Do you know where Sky is?" Bloom asked. Her boyfriend's best friend thought for a moment before answering her.

"He's in the control room with Nate and your sister, Daphne," he said.

"I can show you where it is. I'm sure he'll be happy to see you," Flora smiled. Bloom couldn't help but giggle. _I'm sure he'll be._

* * *

"Bloom, I'm glad to see you're up," Sky grinned when he saw his girlfriend stepping through the threshold. Bloom felt her cheeks heat up. Sky was standing in front of a holomap, Nate talking to Timmy, and Daphne was staring at a painting of Eleo.

"What are you looking at?" Bloom asked as she came over to peer at the holomap. It was a map of a planet.

"This is a map of Sipar. And here," he rotated the map and zoom in on the section, "is Sipar's deserts."

"If only we can find the Temple of the Sand Goddess," Bloom sighed.

"That is why you have me," Nate coming over to them. "Here, I'll show."

"You can do that?" Timmy asked, coming over as well follow by Daphne.

"Heck, yeah I can. I'm the one who designed it and build it from scratch," Nate smirked as he pull out a holokeyboard out of thin air.

"Now if you don't mind, move over lovebirds and let the master do his thing," Nate pushed the young couple to the side, ignoring their protests. In a flash, his hands were flying across the keyboards, as a glowing green square outline appear over Sipar's deserts, moving it over to the side, and then zooming in on it. With a couple of clicks here and there, the foursome were looking at a second map._ I'm impress._

"Dude, you're drooling all over my new floor! I had them install last week!" Nate snapped at Timmy, muttering hysterically to himself as he rush over to the closet and pull out a mop and furiously clean the drool stain off his floor. Timmy couldn't help but slowly back away.

"If I were you, I'll go hide under a rock and wait for him to cool down," Nex said in a scary voice causing Timmy to yelp in surprise.

"W-why?" Timmy asked.

"I'll let my dear friend explain it to you," Nex smirked, gesturing at the man in question coming over to them. Nate shoved the poor man against the wall before giving him an earful. Bloom and Sky couldn't help but watch as their poor friend from the sidelines awkwardly. Something caught Bloom's eye on the 2nd map. _What is that?_

"Hey are you guys seeing what I'm seeing?" Bloom asked, drawing Nate's attention from Timmy. It was at that same moment the rest of the gang showed up.

"See what?" Roy asked, his arm drape around Aisha's waist.

"That," Bloom pointed her finger. Stella peer at it, rub her eyes, and peer at it again. "I don't see anything."

"Me either, Bloom," Musa said, looking over her fairy friend's shoulder. Everyone wore the same expression.

"I'm telling you guys it's there," Bloom huffed. _Why am I seeing this and why can't they? _She felt a wave fear wash over her. _Something isn't right. I'm scare but I don't why. It is like I know what's there._

"I can zoom in if you like," Nate suggested, his fingers inches away from the holokeyboard.

"Go right ahead," Bloom nodded. Nate once again amaze everyone with his speed as he furiously type.

"He's good," Riven said, his eyes wide in admiration.

"Not good, I'm fucking amazing," Nate declared as he finally hit enter. The holomap zoom in showing nothing but sand.

"I see sand," Stella remarked. Bloom pinch the bridge of her noise.

"I'm telling you, something is there," Bloom said, huggiing herself. "I feel it."

"Maybe it's the temple we're looking for," Helia suggested.

"But how do we know it's even there in the first place? We can't just rely on some feeling," Nex added. Quickly, everyone began to argue. While this was happening, Bloom felt pain shoot up her chest. _Not again,_ she moved away until her back was against the wall. She hunch over as another wave rack her body.

"Bloom? Bloom, what's wrong?" Sky'a voice sounded so far away as her heart pound against her body. She felt the Dragon Flame stirring. Suddenly, she felt a surge of raw power sweep over her.

"Stay back," She held her hand out, stopping Sky from coming any closer.

"Bloom?" Daphne asked her sister very slowly. unsure of what is going on and what to do at that moment.

"What's wrong with her?" Flora asked, her voice filled with worry. Bloom open her eyes, she saw the cloak figure from before.

"I don't know, Flora. Bloom, let me see what's wrong wi—" Daphne's voice faded away as the cloak figure slowly loom over her. The scenery change to the ancient temple.

**_"She's on this ship, fairy," the cloak figure spoked._**

_**"Who's on this ship?" Bloom asked.**_

**_"Isn't it obvious? She's the one after Edana. You must protect Edana at all cost, fairy!"_**

_**"How can I protect Edana if I don't know where the fuck Edana is!" Bloom snapped at the figure.**_

**_"Because you are the reincarnation of Blaise."_**

_**"Blaise...?" Bloom felt her face pale. "But, why me? Why am I the reincarnation of Blaise?"**_

**_"For you can finally finish this battle for good. For not only being Blaise's reincarnation but you are the Sand Goddess herself. Serible does not know who you really are. If she finds out. She will kill everyone you ever care for even the man you love."_**

_**"And Edana?" Bloom felt her legs gave way beneath her. The cloak figure sharply turn her head to the side, her posture tense.**_

"**_Edana is a living being...you must protect Edana at all costs. I have overstay, Serible knows I'm here. You must not let her take Edana. You musn't!"_**

* * *

Sky lurch forward as Bloom's hand went limp to her side ans her eyes closed.

"Bloom?!" he called her name as he felt her body heat up.

"Please don't tell me she's going to blow. I just gotten a paint job on this baby yesterday," Nate whined. Stella was ready to claw his face when Brandon held her to keep her at bay. Nate on the other hand had a look of terror on his face.

"I'm going to hurt you so bad! Take it back!" Stella snapped, struggling against Brandon's grip.

"You're gonna have to wait. I got first dibs on him," Nex grinned wickedly. Aisha put herself inbetween the trio.

"Nobody is hurting anybody," she whirled around to face Nate," and you can always fix your ship."

"Will somebody help me!" Sky commanded, turning their attention back to him. That was when Bloom sank to her knees. Just when Daphne was about to approach her sister, Bloom's eyes open. Her eyes glowing an orange-red color as tan-gold color lines appear on her face, and her body glowing from a ruby red to a ruby gold.

**_"Stay back!"_** A voice not Bloom's came out of Bloom's mouth.

"That's not Bloom," Tecna said, looking at her datapad. "I'm getting a different reading and it's clearly not Bloom's energy. Something else is taking a hold of Bloom's energy."

**_"You must stay away from her or you will die at the hands of a much greater foe than you ever face before,"_** the not-Bloom spoked, turning her gaze to Sky.

**_"The foe you will face is here on this ship. Be careful,"_** she touched his face affectionaly and lean forward for him to listen only. **_"I'm surprise to see you alive Warrior of Light."_**

"Whoever this person is, we'll take this person down. We're the Winx," Musa said, folding her arms across her chest.

"Yeah, we would have notice if there was a stoyaway," Riven added.

**_"She's not a stowaway,"_** not-Bloom said as her body slump forward.

"Will someone explain to me what the fuck happen?" Nate asked, throwing his hands in the air.

"This mission took on a whole another level," Helia answered with Timmy nodding his head.

"Right now, we can worry about our new enemy later. We need to figure out what's happening to Bloom," Sky said after lying his girlfriend down on the floor, gently.

"Maybe Bloom has some kind of connection with Sipar's deserts," Daphne said, tapping her finger against her chin.

"What do you mean?" Thoren asked.

"I don't know, but I need to do some research on this," she said.

"I'm sure you'll find something," Thoren said reassuring her.

"Listen up, Specialists. Whatever happen in here, not a word must be said about this. Same goes to you Paladins, Winx. Nate, can I trust you to keep your mouth shut or help me god, I'll beat you to a pulp," Sky ordered. The Winx answer "will do" while the Paladins and Specialists nodded. Everyone turn to Nate, waiting for his response.

"If it means to keep my hide, than I'll keep my trap shut until this is all over and I'm back on Norali," Nate sighed in submission.

"Why do I have a feeling, he'll be the first to break under pressure," Riven whispered to Helia.

"We'll regret it later for even coming to Norali in the first place," Helia whispered back.


	6. Chapter 5

Maria Jones and her fellow archeologists were sitting around a small round table in their bunker. They weren't allow to leave the ship nor leave their room in fact. It was spacious enough to fit all four and everything they needed in there. Maria Jones watch as Lin Lee was picking at the lock. Robert George and Sam Blise were playing cards to pass the time.

"It's no use trying, those fairies put a spell on the lock to keep us in," Maria sighed, cocking her head to the side.

"But I want to know what they're talking about," Lin pouted. She put her hairpin back in her hair and plop herself in the vacant seat next to her friend.

"You can do that once we land on Sipar," Maria patted her head. She then turn her attention to the men of her team

"Do you have the hourglass?" she asked. The two men put their cards down, nodding, before Robert got up. He walk over to his pack, pulling out a small wooden box.

"Here," he grunted. Maria took it and slowly open it. Inside was a black crystal in a shape of a hourglass.

"Soon, milady, we will be able to revive you," Maria whispered to it, placing her lips on it in a passionate kiss. Her eyes droop down as she gently put the crystal back in its box. Her eyes flash open, glowing a dark violet color.

"What did she say?" Sam asked.

"Our enemy is on this ship. We will continue as plan," She whispered, "now, who wants their treat first".

The others smile as their eyes also glow a dark purple. A cackle was heard in the background.

* * *

Daphne was leafing through the pages of a book while a couple of books were stack beside her on her nightstand.

**Knock-knock**

"Come in," Daphne said, closing her book shut as the door open and Thoren walk in.

"I brought some honey tea," he said, holding two cups in his hands. Daphne smile at the gesture.

"Thank you," she took a cup from his hands and he place the other one on the floor by her bed.

"Did you find anything?" he asked, noticing the book.

"I have read every page out of these books but nothing on how Bloom is experiencing this phenomena as we draw near to Sipar," she sighed, her shoulders slump forward in defeat.

"Maybe the information we are looking for doesn't existence," Sky said, surprising the two as he close the door behind him softly.

"How is she?" Daphne asked.

"She's resting for the moment. She woke up awhile ago and when I ask what happen to her, she said it was complicated and I will find my answer when the time comes," Sky answered, crossing his arms over his chest. _Complicated?_ Daphne thought to herself.

"Wait, what do you mean about it not existing?" Thoren asked, taking a sip of his tea.

"What if the information you are seeking, Daphne, doesn't exists? I think after what we saw early, made me believe there is something going on. What if it was a way to protect Sipar from the dangers that are about to be release? You heard what _she_ said, we got an enemy that is more powerful than the Trix combine."

"But why?"

The room fell quiet to the question, pondering over the answer.

"Daphne, do you know who is the deserts of Sipar's enemy?" Sky asked.

"That I can tell you," Daphne magically waved her hand over to the pile of books sitting on the nightstand. A red violet book came to her hand and open in the middle of it.

"According to this, Serible was an enemy that terrorize the people living in the deserts. She was Blaise's enemy who was the only one who can fight her."

"So, this Blaise beat her?" Thoren lean forward, intrigue by the story.

"Supposedly, Serible captured and torture her before she manage to finally escape. Blaise reach sanctuary just as the sands swept everything away including them two. There is no other information on it after that."

"What about the Sand Goddess?" Sky was starting to pace back and forth.

"Hm, well there's an old saying

'She will come to aid her people once more when the flames dance across the sands, raising her temple to the heavens. She will be born again in a far greater warrior that will end this battle once and for all.'

Why?" Daphne asked, flipping to the next page until something caught her eye._ No, it can't be!_

"_She_ told me _she_ was surprise to see me alive and called me 'Warrior of Light'." Sky stopped his pacing, his cape fluttering behind him. Thoren raise a confuse eyebrow when he notice Daphne's face.

"Daphne?" Thoren touched her shoulder. _It can't be._

"You guys got to see this," she turned the book around showing them the page. Thoren's cup slip out of his hand, staining the floor with his now spilled tea. Sky's eyes widen as his mouth open trying to form words.

"That's impossible," he managed out, a bit hoarsely.

"Shit," was all Thoren could say.

What they were looking at was a picture of what the Sand Goddess looks like. A gold circlet crown with an orange gem in the center crowned her forehead. A low, revealing, cut royal blue gown with pale gold scales around her waist; it has a slit starting from her thigh. Gold bangles ascented with red, orange, and yellow gems cover both her wrists. On her feet were tan color high heel sandals. In her right hand, she held a white-golden staff with an orange gem on top of it (same gem that is on her forehead). She was leaning against a marble pillar, her lips turn upward as her left hand touch a head of a dragon that lean into her touch. Sunlight streak across the backdrop of the deserts casting a mystical glow around her. It was her face that scared them, for they were looking at Bloom's face.

"That's Blaise, a woman who would fight to defend her home. She didn't have a childhood nor parents or family to grow up. She was an outcast to her village until she was capture by a group of royal guards for stealing. She was taken to see her king for her judgement. At the same time an assassin from a rival kingdom outside of the deserts was preparing to kill the king and everyone in the deserts in the coming months.

The king gave her a second chance to live and hire her as his personal servant. She proven her worth to him by accomplishing dangerous tasks that nearly kills her each time that the other servants would give her to do saying always it was from the king. Suddenly, while visiting her village for the first time in along time, she was attack by a mercenary hired by the assassin. The mercenary manage to draw blood, leaving her defend herself against the harsh elements of the Sipar's deserts. Just when she thought it would end, she saw the king riding ferrous my across the dunes straight toward her! The king quickly took her to a healer where miraculously she survived. It was there that king confess his love for her, telling her he knew something terrible was going to happen and he had to get to her. If he gotten to her a second later, she would have been lost to him. Blaise shed tears for the first time since her banishment from her village. She confess her feelings for him too.

Then one day, the assassin called forth an army greater than the king's by sacrificing the one thing she loved, for it was her weakness. The king went into the battlefield, into the front lines leaving behind Blaise in the palace. She didn't seek shelter, she disguise herself as a soldier. She wanted to stay by his side. She manage to sneak her way into the front lines where he was fighting against the assassin. It was great match but the king was weakening. He was wounded in his left leg, blood stain his blond hair, trickling down the side of his face. When his sword was knock out of his hands, Blaise quickly stood in front of him, her arms stretch wide to the side. She could hear her king's gasp as he call her name just when the sword struck down. But it never did. Blaise produce a shield out of the sands. The assassin cursed at her. Blaise pick up the fallen sword, raise it upas it suddenly burst into flames, and pointed at her opponent. Screaming, the flames leap of the sword in a shape if a dragon attacking the assassin. The assassin crumple as her army turn to ashes from the fiery dragon. But the assassin manage to get away only to say it wasn't over until she draws her last breath.

In honor of Blaise's bravery and courage, he built a temple that can see all of Sipar's deserts at every angle, even the lands beyond the borderlines. It was there that she was able to harness her powers. It was there that she and her king consummated their love to each other.

The picture shows Blaise and her love, and her dragon, a gift sent from the heavens above.

She became known as the Sand Goddess who would protect the deserts and it's people from harm." Daphne read. _Amazing._

"She was their hope," Sky said, his lips twitching slightly.

"But I don't understand how you are in the picture, though," Thoren tapped the picture where it showed the king on the dragon.

"You said that _she_ called you Warrior of Light, correct?" Daphne asked. Sky nodded.

"The king's name was Alistar Lux."

"Isn't that part of your heritage, Sky?" Thoren tapped his fingers against his arms.

"Earkylon's light," Sky whispered, as it suddenly dawn on him.

"Earkylon's king...King Alistar was Sipar's deserts' light."

* * *

A lone tear escape her close eyelids as Bloom's mouth parted open.

"I'm coming, Edana. Then, we can all be together."


	7. Chapter 6

The deserts of Sipar were a golden sea of sand covering 1/6 of the planet. It's an empty land that was once filled with people joined under one king. Who'd worship a woman who they thought was a goddess. The skies were clear, not a cloud in sight. A portal opens up, revealing **Starfire's** engines echoing across the vast land. It flew around in a slow circle until finally landing.

In the loung room next to an open kitchen, the girls minus Bloom and Daphne were sipping on ice tea and eating watermelon slices; the boys minus Sky and Thoren were in the command center with Nate.

"So, this is Sipar," Musa whistled as she stood in front of floor-to-ceiling windows.

"Thank god I brought sunscreen," Stella said, pulling out a pair of orange, sparkling, sunglasses. "It can damage your skin."

"But aren't you the Fairy of the Shining Sun and Solaria's Princess?" Aisha asked in a teasing tone.

"Yeah," I know," she pouted.

"Hey girls," Helia walked in.

"Hi Helia," Flora greeted him, handing him a watermelon slice from the table. He took it and gave Her a peck on the lips earning awes from the girls. Flora blush.

"Thank you, Flora," he grinned, taking a bite out of the juicy snack.

"Soooo, are you here to whisk Flora away from us?" Stella asked, leaning forward in her seat, her eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Actually, I came here to tell you guys to get ready into something suitable. We're about to start heading out in half hour. Nate is going to stay on the ship as our eyes as well as our extraction guy if anything goes wrong," Helia answered, taking another bite out of his slice.

"What about Bloom? Is she coming along?" Tecna asked, swirling the ice in her cup.

"Daphne made it clear that Bloom is to remain on the ship. Sky manage to convince her, he'll watch her while we're out exploring," Flora handed him a napkin to wrap up the rest of his watermelon slice for later. The room got awfully quiet.

"Cheer up guys. Maybe, we'll find something that can help Bloom," Musa said.

"She's right," Tecna pointed out, giving her friend a smile.

"That means, new outfits!" Stella squealed, jumping out of her chair while at the same time most of her ice tea sloshed out of her cup.

"STELLA!" They shouted at her.

"Oops," Stella looked down at the mess. "I'll clean it up, don't worry." With a snap of her hand, the spilled ice tea disappear from the floor, leaving behind it sparking clean. Everyone just rolled their eyes and look the other way from the smiling, sheepishly, fairy in question.

* * *

The Specialists, the Winx, and the Paladins and Daphne were all gear up and we're in the ship's hangar. Riven and Sky walk in with the archeologists. Bloom follow closed behind. She changed out of her school clothes into a turquoise blouse and white skirt with matching sandals and earrings."

Is everyone here?" Sky asked. Everyone nodded.

"Just to make sure we're on the same page. You guys are only doing a scouting mission, record what you find. Once you guys get back before nightfall, upload your datas to the holomap. Nate will catalog it and we should start from there soon. Do not stray to far from the group, just stay at a measurable distance between each of you. I don't want know risks that will hurt the others on this mission [Sky glared at Riven]. Aisha and Brandon, you'll be in charge of this operation," Sky's eyes traveled over to everyone's faces to see if they understood what he is saying.

"Be careful out there. We don't know what kind of danger we are in right now. But I know if anything happens, you must turn back and get back to this ship. Nate will steer her toward your location," with that said, Sky and Bloom watched as four smaller ships that can each seat up to 4-5 passengers were turning on behind them. As each ship has one archeologist in it to make it easier on them, their friends gave them a wave before flying out across the deserts.  
Sky turn his face and just notice how quiet his girlfriend was. She didn't even said a single word during his talk.

"You okay?" Sky asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine," she answered curtly, avoiding his eyes as she brush his hand off of her. She quickly turn on her heel and walk away, leaving him standing there feeling hurt. He quickly caught up to her just as she was about to exit the hangar and turn her around, keeping his hands on her arms.

"You're not fine. Let me help you, please. Whatever is going on, you can't do this alone," Sky pleaded with her, his hands trembling around her arms. Bloom avoided his pleading eyes again, her hair moving in front of her face, casting a wall between them.

"I'm fine, Sky. Just drop it, will you," she said, Sky felt his anger rising. _Damn it, Bloom!_

"Fuck, Bloom! Do you honestly expect me to stand idly on the sidelines watching helpless while you goddamn suffer?!" he yelled. Bloom faced him, sharply. Sky rarely raised his voice at her and she felt terrified. Immediately, Sky took notice of her trembling lips and glassy eyes.

"I know what is happening," Sky finally said after taking a deep breath.

"No you don't," his girlfriend glared at him.

"Does Blaise ring a bell?" He asked. Her eyes widen as she suddenly try to get out of his grasp. Sky resorted into wrapping his arms around her and pulling her toward him. Bloom began to hit his chest with her fists. He knew she would never use her powers to hurt so he could understand why she was only using physical attacks.

"I know, okay. I know about how you are the reincarnation of Blaise who is the Sand Goddess of Sipar. I seen a picture of her, _you_,...and me, in it. Turns out I'm reincarnated too. My past life was the King of the deserts." Tears were streaming down her face.

"I know about your past life. How you were an outcast until you met my past life. I saved you from dying in the deserts from a mercenary's attack. You saved my life from that assassin. You saved the deserts, this land, from destruction."  
Bloom ceased her struggling as her hands tighten around the fabric around Sky's uniform. She began to sob into his chest.

"Why does it have to be me? Why, Sky?" She sobbed.

"Because you have a heart to save others, to give them a second chance when there's still good in them. You are a fierce warrior who will not give up even when you are completely drain. You give others hope to keep going in times of need. Look at what you accomplish since we first met back in Gardenia, in your backyard. Look at how many enemies you faced since then. The Trix, Darkar, Valtor, the Wizards of the Black Circle, Tritannus, and other people that wanted to hurt you and everyone you cared about. You came from a kingdom that was once lost, until you help restored it back to it's former glory; bringing your people, your parents back to life.

You made me want to protect you from the dangers that are yet to come...and how much I love you deeply in my heart." Sky answered truthfully as he removed his hold of her and cup her face with his hands. Bloom sniffles as fresh tears trickle down her wet cheeks.

"And you know what else?" He asked.

"What?" She hiccuped.

"I will help you end this war. It has been long overdo."  
Bloom let out a soft giggle. Sky smile and lean his face forward until their foreheads were touching.

"Now, there's that smile I miss so much," he teased before kissing her on the mouth. It was a passionate kiss filled with emotions of fear, loss, and love.


	8. Chapter 7

Nate was sitting in his chair, sipping some nice hot coffee, eying a new set of blueprints for **Starfire's** engines upgrade. He was even thinking about adding a defense system into the ship. As well expanding the ship's haul of 200 to 400 and possibly adding another generator or two since he added 4 more in the last upgrade. He heard the door opening, assuming it was the Specialist leader and that weirdo fairy, he went back to looking at his blueprints. The hairs on the back of his neck rose, sending shivers down his spine. Something evil was lurking in the room aching the poor man to tighten his grip around his cup. His eyes look up and scan the room, passing over everything, including that pale looking woman with violet lips. His eyes travel back to her just as the woman saunter forward menacingly. He didn't know what to do, let alone move from his chair.

"Who are you?" He gulped, his throat drying with each passing second.

"Where is she?" She asked, grabbing his throat.

"I don't know what you are talking about," he squeaked.

"Don't coy with me, mortal. I know she is on this ship. Tell me where is Blaise!" Nate's eyes quickly lock on a red button right under the holomap. If he can just press it, sounding out the ship's self destruction and distress signal, there might be a chance of the other two people still on this ship to get out.

"Even if I knew where she is, which I don't, I wouldn't tell you," Nate gasped as he use his leg to kick her. Her grip loosen up enough for him to get away and get to the holomap. There he held his hand beneath the red button as she glared up at him. He let a smirk cross his features.

"Listen bitch, I don't like intruders on my ship. Especially when you snuck aboard my ship without me knowing, really ticks me off. So the only way to get rid of you of sending you out," Nate said.

"Well, then how do you going to do that since you can't kill me when you can't fight to save yourself let alone anybody else," she cackled, dragging her black nails across his chair.

"By blowing this bad boy up sky high. So if I were you, I would grab whatever you value on this ship and get out. You only have 30 seconds to do so," Nate pressed the red button.

* * *

The interior of **Starfire** were lit up by a blaring red light as a monotone voice spoked repeatedly:

"Self-destruction in 30 seconds. Self-destruction in 30 seconds. Commence counting:...30...29...28..."

Bloom stare wide-eye at Sky who was pulling her along the many hallways.

"What's going on?!" Bloom asked.

"The ship is going to blow if don't get out of here," Sky answered, turning them to another hallway splitting into two at the end of it.

"At this rate, we'll never get outside," Sky glanced at his girlfriend. "Do you think you can transform and fly us out of here?"

"...25...24..."

"I can try but I won't guarantee if I can," Bloom gave him an affirmative nod.

"Magic Winx! Bloomix!" Bloom shouted as she felt her powers rising from within her. Her hair is styled similar to Enchantix but has a bun at the top instead of braids and two loose strands in front of her eyes. She wears a cyan tiara with an opal gem on her forehead. She wears a royal blue tunic with baby blue and white shoulder pads accented by an amethyst gem at her chest, royal blue pants with baby blue scale patterns and cyan heels and a translucent lavender organza cape extends from her back and connects to gold bracelets around her arms. Her yellow, red and blue wings are flame-like flower petal-shaped take the shape of flame-like flower petals with deep violet borders.

"Bloom, Fairy of the Dragon Flame!"

She put her hands under Sky's arms lifting him up by a couple of feet, grunting, she flew quickly through the many hallways.

"...14...13...12...11..."

"I can see the hangar bay," Sky pointed as they drew closer to their exit.

"...8...7..."

"We're going to make," Bloom push her wings to go faster, urging more of the Dragon Flame to increase her speed.

"...3...2..."

"The duo flew out of the hangar bay.

* * *

"She can't hide from me forever, mortal! I will find her!" the black-hair woman hissed in Nate's face before disappearing into the shadows.

* * *

"...1..."

**Starfire** blew up in a fireball rising high into the air, knocking down Bloom and Sky from the air. In a last ditch effort, Bloom summon up a round red shield with fire aura around herself and Sky.

"Red Dragon Orb!" Dark clouds of smoke surrounded them. Sky cough a little bit, groaning, as he slowly sat up. He felt a sharp pain in his left arm, he determine it to be broken._ Damn! Why does it has to be my sword arm that has to get broken of all days today._ He rip a good length of his cape and made a sling for his

He look in front of him and saw Bloom kneeling with her arms stretch out on either side of her, holding the shield up. The sky was getting darker as the smoke thicken. She turn her head and let out a gasp.

"Your arm!" she cried out, Sky stop her from saying anything further.

"We'll worry about my arm later. Right now, are you okay, Bloom?" Sky asked, pushing his pain ti the back of his mind, his concern for his girlfriend is the only thing that matters at the moment.

"I'll be okay. I'll try diffuse the smoke. We need to contact the others on what happen and regroup. Do you have your communicator with you?" Sky used his good arm to search for his communicator and found it...more like what was left of it.

"Fuck, the blast and our fall must have destroy it," he cursed. "Can't you contact your sister with your powers?"

"Something is blocking my connection to her, I can't get to her. Something ancient...and evil," she explained. "Sky, I'm going to take the shield down, cover your face."

"Got it," he pulled the rest of his cape over his shoulder and cover his mouth, nose and shield his eyes as an onslaught of thick smoke came crashing on them. He couldn't see Bloom anymore but he could hear her.

"Fire Catcher!" Suddenly, the smoke were moving toward Bloom who was absorbing it as well as the flames from **Starfire**, glowing red. Soon, thy could see the sky once again and the burnt wreckage of** Starfire**. Bloom turn around and sprinted to wearing Sky was sitting.

"Let me see your arm," Bloom reached a hand out but Sky stop her.

"Save your energy, I told you we'll deal with my arm later," Sky gave her a tight smile, Bloom still look unconvinced but smile.

"What do we now?" she asked, looking back at the ship.

"We can start by seeing if there's anything savable and find Nate but I'm guessing he didn't make it out alive."

"I can't see his aura or feel his energy. All I feel is something dark lurking there," Bloom shivered. Sky put his hand on her head and gave her a gentle pat.

"Then, we'll have to move. We'll follow the direction of where the others went. Before the ship blew up, I downloaded the map and I should be able to get a fix of their last location. Let's hope we'll meet them at some point." Sky got up and tap a couple of keystrokes on his metal armband. A small map appear with a couple of red dots flashing.

"They're there and we're here. We should start while there's still daylight."

"Friendship Flame," Bloom said, sending a pinkish-purple droplet to him. "I'm lending you some temporarily powers and wings. We'll cover more ground if we're in the air.

A soft hue surround him and wings in the same hues sprouted.

"I won't hear the end of it if the guys find out," he mumbled. Bloom giggle.

"Well, I think you look quite handsome with wings."

"You're the only who would say that."

* * *

****No folks, Nate is not gone. We will see him later, don't worry. I wasn't planning on having my character be short lived.****


	9. Chapter 8

Aisha place a hand on her forehead, lowering her head to her knees.

"Aisha?" Roy asked, noticing her discomfort.

"Hey, is she okay?" Brandon asked, putting the ship on autopilot. Lin Lee was fiddling with her hair in the back.

"Something bad happen," Aisha answered, wrapping her arms around her waist, shivering.

"Bad where?" Roy asked, rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"What's wrong with her?" Lin Lee asked, taking notice now.

"Stop the ship!" Aisha said, rubbing her temples.

"With pleasure," Lin Lee jumped out of her chair and took control of the ship. In a couple of key strokes, the ship suddenly stop.

* * *

"Ship 1 stop," Timmy said, glancing at the map next to him. Helia pull out the communicator.

"Ship 1, come in," he said, waiting for their response. All he got was static.

"Ship 1, come in," he repeated. He glance behind him and notice Musa leaning against her chair, her face was a mask of pain.

"Musa?" Helia placed a hand on her shoulder.

"My ears hurt. Something is blocking my powers," Musa whispered, placing her hands over her ears. "It's too quiet."

"This is Ship 1 to Ship 4," Roy's voice broke through the static. "Something is wrong with Aisha. Said 'something bad happened'."

"Something is wrong with Musa. She said her ears hurt and something is blocking her powers," Helia answered.

"Contact the others, I'll contact Nate," with that the com click off from his end.

"Timmy―"

"On it," Timmy cut Helia off as he pull up two screens. Helia glare at his friend.

"You didn't tell me this earlier, why?" Helia asked. Timmy smile sheepishly, scratching the side if his face.

"Hehe...um...well...I forgot," he answered. Helia just shook his head with a sigh.

* * *

All ships form a small circle on the desert sand, with everyone standing outside.

"So you're saying, you can't reach the captain at all?" Maria Jones asked, wiping her glasses.

"Yeah, all we got was static," Riven answered, running a hand through his hair. He glance over at the Winx, sitting in the shade, who were in pain from what ever they sensed earlier. Daphne was sitting in a mediated state, concentrating on her sister.

"I can try again, but I can't guarantee if I can get through," Timmy suggested, looking at Brandon. Brandon has his eyes close, his fingers drumming across his arms, in thought. He open them.

"Go ahead," Brandon said, unfolding his arms. Timmy went inside the ship that he, Helia, Musa, and Robert George came in. Brandon turn around to see Nex coming over.

"The girls' pain have gone away some what but they're still terrify," Nex said. Timmy came running out.

"We got a problem," he gasped as he slow down.

"What problem?" Sam Blise asked, pushing his hair out of his face.

"When I try reaching them, I didn't get static, all I got was silence," Timmy answered.

"What do you mean the other end was silence?" Brandon paled.

"The other end was silence, no static." By then, Thoren, Helia, and Roy came over, overhearing their stress voices.

"So what do we do now?" Thoren asked.

"We head back to **Starfire**. It could be that Nate is doing his own thing and Sky and Bloom are doing their own thing; and they didn't hear us calling," Brandon said.

"We must continue our search for the Temple," Lin Lee stomped her foot. Thoren glared at the small woman.

"We don't leave our friends behind!" Thoren growled, giving her a menacing look that cause her to quickly hide behind Maria Jones.

"Thoren!" Daphne rushed toward her boyfriend, grabbing his arms. Her face was pale and her eyes were brimming with tears.

"Daphne, what's wrong?" he asked.

"It's Bloom, I can't reach her! Something terrible happen to her, we have to go back, Thoren," she cried into his shoulder. Thoren and Brandon share a look over her head.

"We are turning back right now!" Brandon ordered, loud and clear for everyone to hear.

"But―" Lin Lee tried to speak but quickly shut her mouth as Brandon turn around and glare at her.

"Not another word," he said, before walking away, his cape flapping behind him.

* * *

"Oh my god," Flora whispered, her hand place over her heart. It was almost sundown when she and the others were standing in front of what was left of a smoldering **Starfire**.

"What the fuck happen here?" Roy asked, his eyes wide in shock. Brandon collapse on to his knees in despair. Daphne was the first person to step forward and walk away from the group.

"Bloom?" she called out, "Bloom? Bloom?" A wind blew by, blowing her hair to the side. With one hand, she held her hair down as she gaze outward, noticing movement behind a large splinter piece of debris. A pale woman with violet lips came out from behind it, smirking.

"It's her," Robert George whispered in awe. It didn't go unnoticed by everyone else.

"Her who?" Riven asked, moving his hand toward his weapon.

"Your puny weapons won't work on me mortal," a cackled escape her violet lips, causing the air temperature to drop slightly. The Winx tense up, eying her cautiously as Daphne move back toward the group.

"It's such a pity that I have to kill you all. But, I hate doing the dirty work, for I'll let my pets do," with a flick of her wrist, she simply transform into a flying beast, leaving them behind.

"Pets, what pets?" Timmy asked, unaware of what was happening behind him.

"Timmy, behind you!" Tecna warned, pointing her finger behind him. Timmy turn, and bolted to his left as a large mouth came crashing down. In the archeologists' places were creatures of different size and shape cover in black with violet glowing eyes. Maria Jones was a round creature with spikes all over her body.

"I'm Ashya!"

Lin Lee was a tall, slender, creature with wings and a sharp tail.

"I'm Achea!"

Robert George was a large creature with a lot of muscle and large claws.

"I'm Liscer!"

Sam Blise was a creature with a long, canine, snout with rows and rows of sharp teeth.

"I'm Vievmor!"

"Magic Winx! Bloomix!" Aisha yelled, as the Winx got into formation. Flora's Bloomix outfit is very similar to her Sirenix outfit. The main top that has a light green, with leaf green strap-like decorations. She wears a pink and light pink leaf-like skirt. She has Sirenix-like leggings, which are dark green, with light green tree-like decorations over it, connecting to her boots (which are open toed) with the same color scheme and pattern; and the hot pink, translucent, baggy sleeves that wrap around on her lower arm, connecting around the back as well. Her wings are similar to Enchantix as they have a sparkly lime green border, creating lime green swirls inside the wings, start hot pink at the end, and lighten as they go down her back.

"Flora, Fairy of Nature!"

Stella's hair style is similar to Harmonix's but now with a smaller right-sided ponytail. She wears an orange tiara with a blue gem at her forehead and a red and violet jumpsuit with orange butterfly-styled skirt that has a blue gem. Her heals are orange and the peach organza extends from her back to her violet bracelets. Her golden wing resembles her Enchantix's.

"Stella, Fairy of the Shining Sun!"

Aisha's hair is in twin ponytails and she wears a turquoise forehead tiara with an aqua gem. Her outfit consists of a turquoise and aqua tunic with a partial neck and lilac accents at the shoulder pads and base while gold outlines the center, turquoise tights with aqua stripes and heels. There are silver bracers on her arms that have aqua trimming and resemble dragon scales that connect to light blue organza extending from her back. Her blue and lilac wings are in the shape of seashells.

"Aisha, Fairy of Waves!"

Musa's Bloomix consists of a short dress with a soft pink oriental-style collar that attaches to her sleeves, a rose organza that creates the back of the collar and wraps around her chest where the dress becomes royal violet with magenta borders and gold heart at the center. She wears royal violet leggings with lavender ribbons tied around them and attach to magenta heels. Her hair is down, except a hair trigger is gathered up into a samurai-styled bun in the back of her head. She wears a cyan forehead tiara with a magenta gem in the center. Her wings resemble dragonflies', but are sharper and in blue.

"Musa, Fairy of Music!"

Tecna's hair style is similar to Believix's except the thicker bangs and the light blue highlights in her hair. She wears a green forehead tiara with a blue gem that is outlined in violet. Her outfit consists of a baby blue tunic with lime accents on her right shoulder pad over a lilac top and navy blue pants that have lime green circuitry patterns on them. Her shoes are lime green and she has lime and navy bracelets to match her lime organza strips that extend from her back. Her wings are green and violet with pale blue borders in rhombus-shaped.

"Tecna, Fairy of Tecnology!"

Daphne glared at the creatures as one of them try to pin her down.

"Oh, you want to play, I'll give you something to play with!" she growled. "Daphne, Nymph of Sirenix!" Daphne wears a pale green tube top and a pale blue ruffled mini skirt over pale blue leggings with yellow ribbons tied around them and matching ankle length boots. She has violet ribbons tied around her arms. Her hair has light red streaks, and is tied into a ponytail. Her wings are yellow with green borders.

"Flame Spiral!" she launched red-orange flames, spiraling at her enemy, exploding into contact. Vievmor let out a shriek before charging at her.

"Light Spectrum!" Stella attack the same creature in the head with her spell. Daphne grin at her.

"Thanks Stella," Daphne said, flying over to her.

"Well, don't thank me yet. He's coming back up!" Stella squeaked, pointing at the creature rising up.

"Puny fairies!" he growled. He launch himself at them, causing them to go into different directions. The Winx, Specalists, and the Paladins were trying to take down the other three.

"Our weapons are not working against them," Riven growled as he duck and roll out of harms way.

"We need a plan," Helia stated, trying to get the upper hand from Ashya.

"We can try doing a convergence," Flora suggested, pulling up her shield.

"By my calculations, we can stun them enough for us to get away," Tecna revealed, coming over to aid Musa.

"Then what are you waiting for then?" Nex shouted at them. "An invitation to their stomach?"

"Ill!" Stella made a face at his comment.

"Stella!" Brandon glance at her before bring his sword up to defend himself against Achea's tail.

"Sorry, babe!" she called as the other Winx join her and Daphne, forming a semi half circle.

"Bloomix Convergence!" they yelled, launching all of their powers together into one single power. It split into four midway, attacking the creatures. The creatures yell in pain as they drop to the ground.

* * *

Bloom and Sky were flying for a couple of hours as day slowly turn into night. Sky stop and just landed in the sand. Bloom follow suit but stumble a bit in her landing. She transform back to her normal clothing, her legs buckling beneath her.

"I got you," Sky caught her with his good arm. She smile gratefully at him before looking at the night sky.

"Bloom?" Sky asked, his voice lace with worry. _Edana..._

"We have to keep going Sky," she said.

"You're too tire to keep going," he commented, shaking his head.

"We must Sky, because she's coming," Bloom's lips trembled.

"You don't mean―"

"Yes, Sky, it is her. She's the one that was on Starfire."

"So what do we do now? We are in no position to fight let alone save ourselves from the deserts themselves," Sky explained, wincing as he raise his bad arm up. Bloom let out a gasp as the scenery change to the broken pillars. Sky was no where to be found.

_**"Follow the stars, Fairy of the Dragon Flame."**_

_**"Follow the stars...?" Bloom asked.**_

_**"The stars will guide you to somewhere safe. The gray cloak woman walk over to her, pointing to her right."**_

_**"Where?" Bloom followed her gaze.**_

_**"You'll know in due time. I will keep Serible off of your trail for the time being."**_

_**"Thank you," Bloom could help but feel relief flood through her viens.**_

_**"Bloom, Edana will be waiting for you when you reach your destination."**_ With that, Bloom was back in the deserts. She felt Sky's hand shaking her shoulder gently, calling out to her.

"Bloom, come back. Come back to me," he said.

"I'm back, Sky," Bloom touched his hand, giving him a reassuring smile. Sky let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness," he said, "now what do you mean follow the stars?"

Bloom pointed to a cluster of stars to her right in the horizon.

"We follow those stars. The stars will lead us to somewhere safe," Bloom answered.

"_She_ told you where to go right?" Sky asked, gazing at the clusters of stars. Bloom didn't answer nor deny it.

"We might as well start now before our enemy shows up," Sky pinched the bridge of his nose. Bloom couldn't help but agree. _Soon, I'll be able finally meet you, Edana._


	10. Chapter 9

_**She's here...**_

* * *

Bloom woke up to sunlight, streaming through the curtain's crack. She turn her head over to her side and saw Sky sleeping peacefully. His hair ruffle from his toss and turns in his sleep. His broken arm was bandaged and in a sling; layer against his bare chest. He was wearing a loose fitted pair of sleeping trousers. Bloom couldn't help but smile at this moment. _He's even handsomer when he's sleeping. Maybe now, would be a good time to heal his arm._ Moving a bit so she's lying on her side, she pace a single hand on his bandage arm.

"Strength of Life," she whispered, a soft blue halo surrounded her hand before spreading over to Sky's injure arm. Sky's turn his head to the other side, facing away from her, groaning slightly. Bloom remove her hand once it was over just as Sky let out a tire yawn.

"Morning, Bloom," he gave her a sleepy smile, still waking up. Bloom smile back, tucking her hand beneath the blanket.

"Morning to you too, Sky," she said, pecking him on the lips.

"How long have you been awake?" he asked, moving himself into a sitting position. She tap her chin playfully.

"A little bit before you woke or less," she answered. Sky stretch both of his arms, unaware he was stretching his now heal arm, when he suddenly jerk his arm back toward his body.

"What the hell?" he ripped the sling and the bandages off in one motion and quickly flex it. Bloom watch him as he move his arm up and down. She could see his aura was a mixture of surprise, pride, upset, and adoration. He turn his attention to her, staring into her eyes causing her to cast her eyes away from him.

"You heal my arm," he stated.

"You know how I am," she shrugged nonchalantly, "I know you're mad that I didn't ask you for permission and I'm sorry." But I'm not sorry. _I would do it again if it means you're not in pain._

"I figured you wouldn't last that long. Your heart wouldn't allow it, it's in your nature to help others. You have a pure heart," Sky pulled her over into a hug. "Now, what do you say we greet our host and have breakfast before we head out."

"Sounds delicious," Bloom giggled, pushing the covers off of her. She was wearing a pale yellow short- length sleeveless nightgown with small, pale, pink fringes at the bottom of the hem. She walk over to the small table that was next to their cot and pick up a red, silk, wrapped dress with terra-color designs etch across the fabric and brown sandals. She handed Sky a white cotton shirt and khaki color trousers and knee-length ivory-white boots.

A few minutes of small shrieks, a curse word flew here and there, blushing, the two were finally dress. Bloom pull the silken wrap over her head until she fitted it with a gold color circlet on top of it.

"You look beautiful," Sky kissed the nape of her neck, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. Bloom lean into his chest, a smile gracing her lips. For moments like these, she didn't have to worry about anything. It's just her and Sky, in a world of their own, away from danger, from their enemies, from royal duties, and from everyone else. Where they're just a normal couple.

**Knock-knock.**

"Come in," Sky said. The door open to reveal a small girl with tan skin, a mass of black curls adorn her face, and green eyes; she was wearing the same type of dress Bloom was wearing but in a soft pale color.

"Um, Mother said breakfast is ready," the little girl said, bounding over to them. She grab both of their hands, leading them out of the room. "Come on, before there's nothing left!"

"I see little Sheila brought you two down to the table," an older woman was putting down a bowl of bread on to the table, spoke when she saw her daughter pulling her guest into the dining room.

"Come sit, sit. It's not everyday, I get to prepare a feast," she joked, pulling a plate out from its stack by the table and began to add food on to it. Bread, eggs, fruits of different colors and shapes, butter, cheese, meat, a jug full with water and another jug full with juice.

"We want to thank you for taking us in last night, Miele," Bloom thanked her. Miele smile at her.

"I'm a healer, I don't turn away people who look half dead showing up at my door," Meile waved her hands back and forth.

"Well, we thank you," Sky added, taking a bite out of his egg before stabbing his fork into his slice of meat. The conversation was hearty as everyone ate their fills. Once the table was clear, the conversation turn serious.

"So what brings you to Sipar, anyway? It's rare for travelers, like you, to show up in these parts," Miele said, eying them carefully.

"We're actually on a mission here. Our ship blew up and we're separated form our friends. Our friends could still be roaming the deserts looking for us or continuing their part of the mission," Sky answered, putting his cup down.

"A mission, eh? What kind of mission? " she asked him.

"We are here to escort 4 archeologists to Sipar's deserts to find the Temple of the Sand Goddess," Bloom watched Sheila draw something on a piece of parchment. Miele click her tongue, shaking her head, disapproving.

"Those are not archeologists. They're the creatures that will kill an army before the opposing side has the chance to defend itself. Your friends are currently running away from them after having a fierce battle that nearly overwhelm them. An ancient enemy is roaming the deserts, looking for you. You wish to end this battle that has drawn you in before you were even born. But that is not what you wish, not at the moment. You are looking for something that you have lost?" The cup shatter against the table as it fell from Bloom's limp hand. Her face was pale and her breath was haggard. _What?!_

"Relax, Bloom. Just relax," Sky sent a comforting hand on to her shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. _How? How does she know? How does know my friends are in danger?_

"How do you know all of this?" Bloom asked.

"I saw it in the stars. They tell me things I need to know," Miele folded her hands together as she lean forward. "Now, tell me what you lost."

"Edana..." the name slipped off of her tongue in a soft whisper. Sky stared at her in confusion. She cast him an apologetic glance. _Sorry, Sky, I couldn't tell you for fear I'll never get the chance to finally meet Edana._

"Edana?" Miele asked, quirking an eyebrow. Bloom nodded, "Edana. I must find Edana before my enemy finds her." _I have to find her, she's important...to me. What in the world is this feeling?_

"Edana? Edana, Edana? I know I heard that name somewhere," the older woman tilted her head to the side. Shelia look up from her drawing. It feels like a maternal instinct.

"The blanket, Mother! The blanket!" The little girl squealed suddenly, jumping up and down from her place. Her mother smile at her.

"Blanket?" Bloom and Sky asked at the same time causing Sheila to have a fit of the giggles.

"Yes, how would I ever forget about her. Sheila, stay here while I show our guests," Miele said getting up, ignoring her daughter's pouting, and beckoning her two guests to follow her.

"This way." Bloom and Sky got up, uncertainty written cross their faces.

"You know Edana?" Bloom couldn't but ask as they pass a small kitchen then went up a flight up steps in the back foyer.

"Well, not personally. I found her in front of door one night about a month ago."

"In front of your door?"

They paused in front an entryway, that has a green curtain acting as a door, leading to a small room.

"It is best if I show you," Miele's voice dipped to a whisper as she push the curtain out of the way to let them. As they step in, Bloom let out a soft gasp as she knelt in front of a cot. _It can't be but I recognize her aura as clear as day._ Sky turn his head toward they host. His eyes wide in shock.

"Is that-?" He couldn't finish his question as Bloom slowly got up. Her back was facing him, her head bent down as she look down in her arms.

"Yes, it is," Meile smiled as Bloom finally turn around. Tears fell down her cheeks.

"Sky, it's her! It's really her!" Bloom cried as she gave her boyfriend a watery smile. She saw a his eyes tearing up, ready to cry as well. For in her arms was a baby, swaddle in a white cotton blanket.

_Edana, finally we get to meet again._


	11. Chapter 10

"Edana…" Bloom cooed as she gently rock the baby. They moved back to the dining area, passing Sheila reading her book. Bloom was holing the baby while Sky walk two steps behind her.

"So, what are you going to do now since you found what you're looking for?" Miele handed Sky a cup of water since they all sat down. Sky glance at his girlfriend, waiting for her response.

"I must protect Edana at all cost but—" Bloom answered, turning her attention on to her host, but clamp her mouth shut from saying else more.

"You still don't trust me. You're cautious that what you say will take the babe away from you," Miele got up and walk over to a cupboard behind her. Opening the wooden door, she pull out a rather large leather bound book.

"What is that?" Sky asked.

"This book came from my first ancestor, Mi Li. She was in charge in documenting the first day of King Alistar Lux came to the throne to the collapse of the Desert Kingdom. She became a close friend to Goddess Blaise and became the only apprentice Blaise ever had." She open the book and flip through a couple of pages until she pause on a picture. It show Blaise cover in dirt and blood, wearing metal armor with a red dragon symbol across her chest and back. Strange tattoos were etch across her face. Her eyes were glowing and her mouth was open, screaming. Her ruby red hair glow in the setting the sun,. A broad sword and a round shield, with strange symbols around their edges, were raise high into the air in a fighting stance. The desert and flames swirl around her, dead warriors litter around her, in the shadows behind her, warriors fought warriors gallantly. In the smoke fill sky, a red ruby color dragon let out a mighty fire roar, lighting the sky with flames that scorch the enemy to dust. Not too far behind her, a young blond hair man, King Alistar Lux, wore his royal armor, kneeling down, his hand outstretch toward her. He was injure, bleeding heavily from a wound between his chest and stomach armor plates as his other hand tries to stem the flow. A thin trail of blood fell over his left eye from his cut on the middle of his forehead to his left ear. A silent plea escape his lips, his vivid blue eyes held for the first time since he save Blaise, dread, fear, and helplessness.

"Impossible," Bloom whispered, her face paling slightly. Meile shook her head sadly.

"The picture show how Blaise defended her king from Serible's deadly strike. It was the first time the two woman met, the first time, they would clash as enemies. But in reality, Serible and Blaise were sisters, separated from birth, each went through many hardships and struggles. Serible was raised by a loving family but was suddenly taken from an evil deity. The deity needed a vessel to live in our world, and saw something in her. He taught her everything he knows in using the dark magic. She held raw wickedness in heart and he use it. He never foresaw his own doom, Serible used her new found powers and destroyed him. She harden and became an assassin, killing anyone to earn a profit and relishing their bloods. At one point, there was light in her heart, a man she fell helplessly in love but had to kill him in order to carry out her plans for King Alistar. She had to give up her feelings and kill the one person that held her heart.

Blaise saw through her, whenever they fought in battle, she would try to bring the light into her sister's heart. Bloom are you ok?"

Sky look over at Bloom who was trembling. Edana sensing her distress, bean to whimper. That was when the same gold-tan color tattoos from before began to slowly appear across her face. Her hair was glowing a ruby red while her body was glowing ruby gold. Edana stop her whimpering and finally open her eyes. Sky couldn't help but let out a startle gasp. _Those eyes, they're exactly like Bloom's._

"Goddess," Meile whispered, her hands clasp over her heart, shakily. Bloom slowly open her eyes but this time, her eyes were glowing faintly, revealing wisdom beyond Bloom's years in her eyes. She look down and let out a soft smile.

"_**My daughter,"**_ she spoked softly, tracing her pinky over Edana's cheeks.

"Daughter?" Sky asked, staring at her. She turn her head over and held his eyes. For some reason, he couldn't pull away.

"_**You may look like my beloved, Alistar, but you are not him. Yet, I can see all of his personalities and likes in you,"**_ she said, surprising him. She glance down at the baby before lifting her eyes back to him, _**"You will be a great king just like him."**_

"Alistar never got the chance to hold her. He was afraid that he would drop her, fearing he would crush her with his hands," her eyes twinkled with unshed tears.

"What happen to him?" Sky asked.

"He died, protecting his family from Serible giving Goddess enough time to escape," Meile replied sadly. "Goddess manage to get to her now-destroy temple to send her only child somewhere safe until she would protect her again."

"_**I saw goodness in her, I still do believe there is hope for her but I'm running out of choices to save her from this darkness. Serible will come after Edana and use her as a vessel for her dark powers, molding her into her perfect warrior, much stronger than her old master."**_

"So what do you want us to do? We can travel to the other kingdoms in Sipar. I can get us a ship to take us away until we can form a new plan to take down Serible," Sky raised his hand over to her but stop mid air, hesitantly. He slowly brought his hand back to his cup. _She's not Bloom._ The motion went unnoticed between the two women and the infant.

"_**Sky, you must get to my temple. I will send your friends there. There is a chamber behind a symbol only Bloom will see. Everyone must go through before her for she is the only one who will be able to close it. Once close, Serible won't be able to follow you. In the chamber, to you right, will be a door, leading to another chamber, a portal. Tell where you want to go, only Bloom has access to it, and you only have a small window when it opens. I will tell you more once you cross through the portal,"**_ the Goddess of the Desert said. **"I had to send my dragon away during my final confrontation with my sister. I gave him a task. One, simple, task."**

"What was it?" Meile asked.

_Don't tell me what I think it is,_ Sky thought, his hands sweating.

"I gave my friend a share of my life essence and told him to create a universe, where I can see stars miles and miles away," she answered.

"So you're dragon was the Great Dragon that created the Magix Universe that soon resided on the planet, Domino. When he died, the planet became full of life. Domino's royal family pass down his power, the Dragon Flame, to the next generations after he passed," Sky said, slightly trembling from all of this.

"_**Bloom is the Fairy of the Dragon Flame. She is the Great Dragon's companion, guardian, and master just like I was. I can see she has evolve to so many levels, her heart to save everyone she cares and everyone else that are threaten by her enemies. Enemies that would seek out the Dragon Flame. She is a brave woman. She will finish this long, bloody, war."**_ _That doesn't explain anything as to why._

"But why does it have to be Bloom? Why couldn't you send in someone else? Why does it have to be her?" Hw couldn't keep his anger in much loner as he slam his hands down on to the table. He sent a glare at her. She only gave him a sad look with weary eyes.

"_**Because Serible would have killed her once she learned she's my reincarnation. Bloom would never have known about her true fate before fate became cruel to her. You would have lost the love of your life before you ever met her for the first time."**_


	12. Chapter 11

"But how do we find your temple? We can't seem to find it," Sky pointed out once he regain control of his anger. Blaise look at him before answering.

_**"Follow the stars behind your home. You will find three unique stars that burn brightly in the sky even with the sun shining over head. They will lead you to it for my temple will be underneath them,"**_ she said, rubbing her daughter's cheeks earning a soft gurgle as the baby wrap her right hand around Blaise's index finger tightly.

_**"You should go with them as well descendant of Mi Li. Take your daughter and this book with you. Serible will come here tonight once she gets a lay out of where I would have gone. She will go to my temple once she finds out we're not here. She knows how to get there and if I know her, she will get in."**_

"I will do anything to save my family even if it means following you, Goddess," Miele said, bowing her head.

"How long will she reach the temple?" Sky asked.

_**"Maybe in two days,"**_ Blaise said, frowning.

"If we leave now, we can get a head start," Sky said, frowning as well, "but the question is how are we going to get there. I know Bloom can fly us there but I don't want her to waste any more energy as it. Bloom was barely standing up on her own feet when we got here last night."

"I have a vehicle out back, behind the house, that I use if I'm needed in town. But lately, I've not been needed as there has been another healer that arrived recently," Miele suggested.

"That would be great, thank you," Sky thanked his host, grateful that was taken care of. The glow around Blaise flicker, causing her to almost drop Edana.

"Goddess," Miele cried out in alarm, rising up out of her seat but Blaise stop her.

_**"I fear my time is running out. Prince of Eraklyon, please protect Edana,"**_ the Sand Goddess handed the baby over to him as the glow began to disappear slowly.

"I-We will make sure she'll be safe," he said, taking the baby with gentleness that surprise himself. The baby look at him with her cyan eyes, before waving her tiny hands up into the air, making happy sounds.

"She recognize her father," Blaise said, kissing her daughter's forehead, letting a stray tear fall down her face.

"Wait, what?!" Sky stared at her in shock.

"You are her father, as Bloom is her mother. Deep down, you know it is true. She shares both of your bloods and genes," Blaise told him. "This may be the last time I will be able to touch and to hold her."

"What do you mean, Goddess?" Miele asked.

_**"My remaining time here is to prevent Serible from getting to Edana as well as getting your friends to the temple,"**_ Blaise look like she was on the verge of tears.

"Will you be using Bloom-"

_**"I will not be using her. She will call upon me when she needs help and I will answer her call. Sadly, my stays are getting shorter and shorter,"**_ she cut Sky off as she let out a soft moan of pain.

_**"You must leave immediately, pack only what you need,"**_ she warned before her tattoo lines disappear as well as the glow surrounding her. All was left was her eyes glowing that were starting to dim. Her right hand clutch her chest in pain.

**_"Good bye until we meet again Alistar Lux,"_** she whispered sadly as she finally left Bloom's body. Bloom slump down, her body almost hitting the floor if it wasn't for Sky wrapping one arm around her quickly and holding Edana in the other. Everything was quiet and still until Sheila came bounding in, carrying a purple flower in her hand, her outfit was cover in dirt and sand.

"Mother! Mother! My flower grew up! Mother lo-" she halted as she look around the room, feeling the uneasiness coming off of them. "Mommy, what's going on?" Her voice broke them out of their trance. Miele got up and took the flower out of her hand.

"It's beautiful, Sheila. Listen, we're going on a trip. I need you to pack only what you need and one toy to take with you. Okay?" Miele answered, kissing her daughter's forehead. Sheila's eyes went wide.

"Do you mean it's that time?" she asked, her voice slightly squeaking.

"Yes, now hurry. We don't have time," she ushered the child out before coming over to the young couple.

"Your uniform and weapons are in the room you were sleeping in. It's in a wooden chest with black markings on it," she said. "I can hold Edana for you, I need to pack somethings for her and you can leave Bloom here. I can move the cushions around to make it more comfortable for her to lie on."

"Ok," was all Sky could say as he watch Miele quickly moving the seating cushions, ushering Sky to stand up so she can take his cushion, and creating a makeshift bed. He handed Edana over to her, the baby letting out a soft cry when she realize she was out of her "father's" arms.

"Hush hush, now. You will be in your father's arms soon," she bounced the baby up and down, walking away. Sky glance down at Bloom before leaving her.

* * *

Sky came down the stairs, wearing his uniform with his weapons strap on. Over his left shoulder, he carries a small bag that was fill with clothes that were in the same trunk as his uniform and weapons. When he enter the dining area, he nearly drop the bag at the scene in front of him. Bloom was sitting indian style, singing softly to Edana, the baby let out a soft yawn before her little mouth clamp around Bloom's pinky finger. She finish the song and look up at Sky.

"That sounded beautiful," Sky whispered, giving his hand to her. Bloom grab his hand and he help her get up slowly, trying to not disturb Edana from her sleep.

"A lullaby that I heard somewhere but I can't put my finger on it. The words came natural to me when she wouldn't stop crying. She has lungs, I wonder where she gets it from," Bloom teased. Sky couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Probably got it from us equally," Sky teased back, wrapping an arm around his girlfriend's waist. "Miele is waiting for us out back."

"_She_ told me what I need to do," Bloom said as they made their way outside.

"So you know where we'll be going once we go through the portal?"

"I narrow down some choices."

"Good, because we need to be ready if Serble gets in."

"Goddess of Sipar's deserts will do her best to ensure our safety."

"I trust you...I'm still trying to come to grips to _her_."

"_She_ wants us to protect Edana."

"Because maybe we are her parents even though you never gave birth to her."

"In my past life I did. I mean Blaise did but deep down my body knows Edana," Bloom and Sky look over at the vehicle, a desert speeder that can fit about four people. Miele was strapping her daughter in the back seat but stop when she heard them approaching.

"We pack what we need for the journey. The book is in my leather pouch," Miele held up a leather pouch with colorful beads hanging off of the flap.

"Good, we can carry these," Sky commented when he survey the other three bags.

"I pack some clothing for you too, Bloom. It's in the same bag with Edana's things," she added, pointing to the black bag with red bead designs.

"I'll drive,"Sky said leaving no room for arguing. He jump into the driver seat, Bloom quickly sat next to Shelia while Miele sat next to Sky in the front. Pressing a couple of buttons, the desert speeder's engines turn on.

"Do you guys see the stars?" Meile asked, squinting up at the still morning sky. A few clouds scatter across the sky with the sun beating down on them as Sky started to drive them away from the little house.

"To your left, Sky," Bloom pointed up. Sky look up and saw three shining points in the sky.

"That must be it," Sky push down on the throttle, causing the speeder to speed across the desert sands.

* * *

Helia rounded the four evil creatures using his laser cables gauntlets to tie them up, thankful they were still unconscious.

"Uh, guys, we got a problem," Timmy said, drawing everyone over to where he was standing a couple a feet way from the group, looking through a binocular.

"What's wrong, Timmy? More creepy creatures?" Stella asked, clinging on to Brandon's arm. Timmy shook his head no.

"Let me see," Thoren said, taking the binocular from Timmy before seeing for himself.

"What do you see?" Daphne came over to his side. Thoren let out a nervous gulp.

"We got a sandstorm coming this way and fast," he said. "We're not going to make it."

"Sandstorm?" Tecna pull out her data pad and quickly type in her calculations.

"We can't escape it. We're gonna hope for the best that we make it out alive," she confirmed.

"I'm too young to die!" Stella cried out in alarm.

"We're not going to die, Stella," Aisha snapped, causing her friend to shrink behind Brandon.

"We can create a shield with our powers," Musa suggested. Flora shook her head.

"We don't have enough power left to create one strong enough to last us throughout the storm. Even if we do create the shield, we would pass out from overdoing and our shield will fail," she said sadly, wiping a couple of sweat beads on her forehead with the back of her hand.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Nex asked. "We're dead."

"We can go inside one of the ships and wait through it. I can manipulate the ship to think it can accommodate a large group," Tecna said, her hands glowing a neon green color with distinct number patterns in it.

"Expansion Wiring!" Tecna said the spell and pointed it at one of their ships. It glow for a second.

"I don't get it, it still looks the same," Riven said.

"The outside may look the same but I only change the inside to fit us," she said.

"We better start getting inside while we still got the chance," Helia said, opening the hangar doorway, ushering everyone to get inside. Everyone quickly got in just as the sandstorm came. Helia close the hangar door allowing a couple of handful of sand to enter.

"I put the shield up, and we're at full power. If we run out, the back up generators will start to kick-in in 15 seconds," Timmy said, running a diagnostics once he put the ship's shield up.

"How long do we have to resort to the back up generators?" Brandon asked.

"I'll say 2 days max if we don't get any heavy damages. If we do, we're talking about moving a bunch of power to repair the ship and that can decrease in matter of up to 16 hours."

"Oh my god!" Stella screamed, one hand covering her mouth and the other pointing in front of her.

"Stella?" Musa asked coming over and move her eyes over to where her friend was pointed; nearly screaming in fright. The pile of sands were moving into one pile, building up into something.

"Don't tell me those creatures can shape shift," Aisha raised her arms up in a defensive manner, her hands glowing with power. The rest of the group once got over there shock began to take a defensive stance surrounding the moving sand. The sand shifted into a figure before hardening. The figure's eyes open, revealing cyan eyes as tattoos began to appear all over it's body.

_**"We meet again,"**_ a feminine voice came out.

"I heard that voice before...you're the one that took over Bloom's body!" Daphne was seething with anger but kept a cool face on the outside. The figure nodded it's head.

_**"I'm here to get you to safety. Your friends will be arriving to their destination soon and that is where you all will be,"**_ it-she answered.

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Thoren asked, brandishing his weapon out.

_**"I will take you to my temple. The temple you all have been looking for,"**_ she answered.

"The Temple of the Sand Goddess? You're the goddess that took over my friend's body. Not cool," Stella growled.

_**"We don't have much time. I can only do so much to lure Serible away from Bloom and Sky. She will kill you all if you don't follow me. Please,"**_ she begged.

"Can we really trust her?" Flora asked.

_**"I gave them my word that I would get you to my temple safely,"**_ the goddess said.

"We don't have a choice. But if you cross the line, I will personally kill you," Brandon threatened.

**_"I understand even though I've been threaten far worse than that,"_** she said, chuckling lightly.

"Can you tell us your name?" Daphne asked, her anger cooling down.

"Seriously? Now of all times?" Riven letting out a groan of annoyance.

**_"Of course, Nymph of Sirenix, sister to the Great Dragon's Guardian. My name is Blaise, Goddess of the Sand, wife to King Alistor Lux of the Flame Opal Kingdom, sister to Serible, guardian to the Great Dragon, and mother to baby Ireadana who I had to give up in order to ensure her safety,"_** Blaise answered,waving her arms in an one sweep motion, they were soon blinded and knock unconscious by the sand that appear out of nowhere.

* * *

"Are we going the right way?" Sheila asked, clutching her mother's hand tightly, glancing around fearfully.

"Honestly I feel like I know the way," Bloom answer, raising her hands up a bit higher In her hands were fire orbs using them to light the way. The group stop when they heard a sound up ahead.

"What was that?" Sky asked, shifting his arms around a bit without waking Edana from her sleep. Halfway through their journey to the temple, the baby fell asleep.

"It has to be our friends," Bloom said closing her eyes as she listen more.

"It's coming from a rather large room up ahead to our right," she announced, just as one of the orbs wink out. The fairy sway a bit before regain her balance.

"Bloom stop it, you're going to pass out if you keep this up," Sky scolded her. She shook her head, waving his concern away.

"I'll be okay. I'll worry about myself once we're all safely away," she gave him a warning look to drop the matter.

"Fine," Sky sigh, his shoulders slumping in defeat. This small action cause Edana to wake up. The baby started to whimper and that was when they smell something foul.

"Bloom go on ahead, we'll catch up. This little one needs to be change," Miele said, dropping a bag to floor before rummaging in it before pulling out a couple of things.

"Ok, I leave a little bit of this light with you," Bloom nodded, pinching the orb, pulling a small piece, and giving it to Shiela's outstretched hands.

"I'm guessing you never learn how to change a baby's diaper?" Miele asked, watching Sky's face contort from disgust to embarrassment. Edana began to cry a little bit louder.

"I'm going to take that as a 'no'. What about you Bloom?" she asked Bloom. Bloom cock her head a bit before responding.

"I had to babysit my neighbor's two kids on Earth and one of them was still a baby. He was a stinker," Bloom said, remembering Thomas and his little brother, Mikey whom she babysit when she was fourteen.

"Go on, stop dawdling. We'll come once daddy here learns his first lesson in changing a stinky diaper," Miele smirked, pointing her thumb at Sky who place Edana on her back while she kept crying.

"Good luck Sky," Bloom teased as she walk away from the group. She couldn't help but laugh softly when she heard Sky's outburst.

"What in Great Dragon's name did this baby eat?!"

* * *

"Come on you guys, wake up," Daphne felt someone shaking her. "Daphne wake up, please."

Daphne crack open her eyes, blinking a couple of time before stifling a groan. She look up and saw her sister leaning over her. _My head...where am I?_

"Oh thank goodness," Bloom sighed in relief. Daphne turn her head toward her right and saw her leaning over her, her face showing relief. In her right hand, she held a small fire orb, lighting up the room they were in.

"Bloom?" she asked, mildly confused, turning her head to look around and saw the others waking up. They were scatter across the room. She saw Sky (he was holding something) talking to a woman who was with a young girl. She thought she heard soft noise coming from the small group

"That's Miele and her daughter Sheila. They took us in and we're getting them out of here before Serible gets them," Bloom glanced at them.

"Where are we?"

"We're inside the temple that wasn't destroyed. We have to travel a bit down though."

"Temple...Goddess Blaise's temple," realization and memories from earlier flooded her. _I'm going to have a serious talk about transporting us when I see her._

"I'll be right back, can you stand?" Bloom asked, glancing over at Sky. Daphne nodded her head, noticing Sky talking to the wrap object in his arms. She never got the chance to ask as her sister left her side.

* * *

Bloom quickly walk over to her boyfriend's side after she made sure her friends were okay. Shiela held up a small empty lantern for Bloom to use.

"Thank you, Shiela," Bloom sent her fire orb into it as the child gave the lantern to her mother. Sky shift his arms as the bundle let out a fussing noise.

"Edana wants her mother," Miele chuckled. Bloom smile as she took the baby into her arms, moving the blanket down a bit so she can see the baby's face.

"Hi there. You miss me didn't you?" she cooed earning a soft gurgle noise emitted from Edana before nestling her head into Bloom's chest, nuzzling her head against her breast.

"She's hungry," Miele said, noticing the small action.

"Bloom how far are we from the chamber?" Sky asked. Bloom look around and notice symbols across a wall behind Roy, Timmy, and Flora who was helping Musa to stand up.

"There," She pointed her finger.

"Where?" Brandon asked, looking in the direction of where her finger was pointing.

"The chamber is behind that wall. I can use my powers to open it to get everyone in," Bloom continued her conversation with Sky, ignoring the fact that Brandon asked her question.

"Do you think you can close it?" Sky asked.

"I believe I could, but I would have to work fast."

"How long?"

"Don't know."

"Do you know how far Serible is from here?"

"Give me a s-a day and a half tops she'll arrive."

"We should be gone by then."

"Miele can you feed Edana for me, I got to open the chamber up?" Bloom asked. Bloom let out a small yelp when Edana clamp her small mouth around Bloom's breast.

"I have her formula, but I don't think she would want me to feed her," Miele said, taking out a baby bottle filled with baby formula. "She knows that since you two are here, she doesn't like to held by someone unless you are holding or close by."

"You said Serible wouldn't be arriving here anytime soon. We could all use a break, especially you, Bloom. You look exhausted," Sky agreed, giving her shoulder a squeeze.

"I will rest when we're safe inside that chamber. You can feed her, she won't start crying if you're the one feeding her," Bloom said, smiling. Sky smile back as he gently took Edana out of Bloom's arms.

"Can someone please explain what the hell is going on here?" Nex asked, she could see him getting agitated.

"We'll explain soon, just not right now," Sky answered as he took the baby bottle from Meile and began to feed Edana as the baby suck on it hungrily. Bloom couldn't help but feel her heart swell with pride. _My Edana._

"Is that your baby?" Helia asked Miele as he came over.

"The baby is not mine, I only took care of her when I found her on my doorstep a month ago. She was only a newborn when I first laid eyes on her," Miele shook her head no, smiling as she pat her daughter's head. "This little one is mine."

"Then, where are her parents?" he asked, looking over at his friends.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you," Sky answered.

"We seen some weird things before, Sky. It can't be that bad," Thoren said.

"He's right, it can't be as bad as fighting the Trix and our other enemies," Aisha pointed out.

"I'm going to start opening the chamber," Bloom said, giving Sky a kiss and placing a soft kiss on Edana's head. Edana kept sucking her formula, the bottle almost completely drain.

"Good luck," he said, smiling.


	13. Chapter 12

Hi, it's me, the author here. I'm just letting you guys know just incase you readers get all confuse:

I'm putting in some font to make it hard to read as well as to make it more mysterious. Don't worry, I'll have the translation under those weird fonts.

* * *

Bloom stood in front of the wall and block out everyone to focus solely on the task at hand. Raising her hands up (palms up), she began to speak in a language that she never knew she could speak.

"ར, ๖ʆ๑๑ฅ, ཞརས໒ཛຮຮ ๑f อ๑ฅརས๑,

fศརཞƴ ๑f ₮ཏཛ อཞศg๑ས fʆศฅཛ,

໒ศʆʆ ມ ๑ས ฅƴ ศས໒ཛຮ₮๑ཞຮ ₮๑ gཞศས₮ ฅཛ ศ໒໒ཛຮຮ ₮๑ ₮๖ཛ ฅศ ຮ ๑f ₮ཏཛ ຮ₮ศཞຮ."

*I, Bloom, Princess of Domino,

Fairy of the Dragon Flame,

Call upon my ancestors to grant me access to the Maps of the Stars."

Bloom saw the symbols start to glow as she heard the sounds of embers cracking and sizzling. Then she heard a strange voice that sounded old but young.

"ཡཏƴ ຮཏ๑ມʆอ ཡཛ ʆཛ₮ ƴ๑ມ ཏศvཛ ศ໒໒ཛຮຮ๖ ₮๑ ₮ཏརຮ ཞ๑๑ฅ?"

*Why should we let you have access to this room?*

"๖ཛ໒ศມຮཛ ར ฅມຮ₮ ཛསຮມཞཛ ฅƴ fཞརཛསอຮ' ศསอ ʆ๑vཛ ๑སཛຮ' ຮศfཛ₮ƴ ๖ཛf๑ཞཛ ฅƴ ๑ཡས."

*Because I must ensure the my friends' and love ones' safety before my own.*

The symbols glow a bit brighter as Bloom felt the heat coming off of it.

"₮ཏཛས, ƴ๑ມ ฅມຮ₮ ศསຮཡཛཞ ₮ཏཛຮཛ ₮ཡ๑ qມཛຮ₮ར๑ฅຮ, fศརཞƴ ๑f ₮ཏཛ อཞศg๑ས fʆศฅཛ."

*Then, you must answer these two questions, Fairy of the Dragon Flame.*

"ཡཏศ₮ རຮ ₮ཏཛ fརཞຮ₮ qມཛຮ₮ར๑ས?"

*What is the first question?*

"ཡཏ๑ ศཞཛ ƴ๑ມ?"

*Who are you?*

"ར'ฅ ₮ཏཛ fศརཞƴ—"

*I'm the Fairy—*

"ʆརཛຮ!"

*Lies!*

"ʆརཛຮ? ཏ๑ཡ ໒๑ມʆอ ₮ཏศ₮ ๖ཛ ʆརཛຮ, ར'ฅ ๑๖ʆƴ ₮ཛʆʆརསg ƴ๑ມ ₮ཏཛ ₮ཞມ₮ཏ."

*Lies? How could that be lies, I'm only telling you the truth.*

"๖ມ₮ ƴ๑ມཞ ཏཛศཞ₮ ₮ཛʆʆຮ ๑₮ཏཛཞ ཡརຮཛ."

*But your heart tells other wise.*

"ฅƴ ཏཛศཞ₮?"

*My heart?*

"ཡཛ ཡརʆʆ ศຮK ƴ๑ມ ศgศརས ๖ມ₮ རf ƴ๑ມཞ ศསຮཡཛཞ རຮ ཡཞ๑སg, ཡཛ ཡརʆʆ Kརʆʆ ƴ๑ມ. ໒ཏ๑๑ຮཛ ཡརຮཛʆƴ, g๑ออཛຮຮ. ཡཏ๑ ศཞཛ ƴ๑ມ?"

*We will ask you again but if your answer is wrong, we will kill you. Choose your answer wisely, Goddess. Who are you*

_They call me Goddess. That must be a clue._ Bloom look within her heart until her eyes flash open, glowing.

"ฅƴ སศฅཛ རຮ ๖ʆศརຮཛ, g๑ออཛຮຮ ๑f ₮ཏཛ ຮศསอ, g๑ออཛຮຮ ๑f ຮར ศཞ'ຮ อཛຮཛཞ₮ຮ."

*My name is Blaise, Goddess of the Sand, Goddess of Sipar's deserts.* Bloom felt a rush of power building up in her and then she was suddenly surrounded by a pillar of fire. Bloom couldn't help but scream in pain and surprise as her legs gave out as blood trickle down her chin from her mouth.

"ཡཏ๑ ศཞཛ ƴ๑ມ ₮ཞƴརསg ₮๑ ཞ๑₮ཛ໒₮ fཞ๑ฅ ƴ๑ມཞ ཛསཛฅƴ?"

*Who are you trying to protect from your enemy?*

"ฅƴ fཞརཛསอຮ—ศศཏཏ!"

*My friends—aahh!* Bloom felt a stinging blow across her stomach.

"ฅƴ ʆ๑vཛ—"

*My love—* She was knocked down as another blow attack her; searing pain shooting up her back. Her eyes widen as a spear, completely made out of fire, came hurdling at her

"ཛอศསศ—"

*Edana—* The spear stopped mere inches away from her heart.

"ཡཏ๑ རຮ ཛอศསศ?"

*Who is Edana?* the voice sounded intrigue as Bloom let out a shuddering gasp.

"อ๑ས'₮ ƴ๑ມ อศཞཛ ʆศƴ ศ ཏศསอ ๑ས ฅƴ ๖ศ๖ƴ!"

*Don't you dare lay a hand on my baby!* she snarled, getting up on shaking legs. One arm was wrap around her waist, trying to stop the flow of blood spilling out from a rather larger gash across her stomach. She felt this maternal feeling rising up and the thoughts of Edana being taken away from her, anger her. She let out a mighty roar as her powers erupted from her in the shape of the Great Dragon.

"ƴ๑ມ ཡརʆʆ ས๑₮ ₮๑ມ໒ཏ ཏཛཞ!"

*You will not touch her!* Somehow, Bloom's voice began to change without her realizing. A different voice mingling with her own. With a flick of her arms, the flaming pillar was destroy.

"ƴ๑ມ ศຮຮ, g๑ออཛຮຮ ๖ʆศརຮཛ, ཡཛ gཞศས₮ ƴ๑ມ ₮ཏཛ ฅศ ຮ ๑f ₮ཏཛ ຮ₮ศཞຮ ₮๑ ƴ๑ມཞ อརຮ ๑ຮศʆ. ₮ཛʆʆ ₮ཏཛฅ ཡཏ๑ ƴ๑ມ ศཞཛ fศརཞƴ ๑f ₮ཏཛ อཞศg๑ས fʆศฅཛ."

*You pass, Goddess Blaise, we grant you the Maps of the Stars to your disposal. Tell them who you are Fairy of the Dragon Flame.*

Bloom smirk as she stood up to her full height. She watch as the symbols swirl around until producing an entryway.

"ར ศฅ g๑ออཛຮຮ ๖ʆศརຮཛ ๑f ຮར ศཞ'ຮ อཛຮཛཞ₮ຮ,

อཞศg๑ས gມศཞอརศས ๑f ཛརK๑,

ཡརfཛ ๑f Kརསg ศʆརຮ₮ศཞ ʆມ× ๑f ₮ཏཛ fʆศฅཛ ๑ ศʆ Kརསgอ๑ฅ,

ຮརຮ₮ཛཞ ₮๑ ຮཛཞར๖ʆཛ ₮ཏཛ อཛຮཛཞ₮ ศຮຮศຮຮརས,

ฅ๑₮ཏཛཞ ๑f རཞཛศอศསศ.

gཞศས₮ ฅཛ ศ໒໒ཛຮຮ ₮๑ ₮ཏཛ ฅศ ຮ ๑f ₮ཏཛ ຮ₮ศཞຮ."

*I am Goddess Blaise of Sipar's deserts,

Dragon Guardian to Elko,

Wife of King Alistar Lux of the Flame Opal Kingdom,

Sister to Serible the Desert Assassin,

Mother of Ireadana.

Grant me access to the Maps of the Stars*

_I'm one and the same with her. We are not different people anymore, we are one and the same,_ Bloom realized in that moment but she couldn't dwell on it just yet. Suddenly, the entryway was glowing a soft blue light with tints of forest green. Walking over to it, she raise her hand, and touch it with her fingertips. Light erupted around her, spreading quickly to her friends. Bloom could hear some curses and shouts coming from them.

"Bloom!" Sky called out to her, she could feel him trying to reach her; never losing his grip on Edana (wrap tightly in his cape, her small body press against his chest). Glancing behind her, she gave them a smile.

"ར gརvཛ ƴ๑ມ ₮ཏཛ ຮ₮ศཞຮ!"

*I give you the Stars!* She said and with a flourished, they were all swept away into the light. Bloom twisted around as she wave her wrists in a semi circle, closing the gateway. Sky's face appear in her line of vision, his mouth mouthing but she couldn't hear what he was saying. Darkness quickly took over her as eyes flutter close to unconsciousness, her ears picking up of Edana's cries faintly in the background.

* * *

I had to use an app call Free Fun Fonts. Copy this link here:

us/app/free-fun-fonts/id877710666?mt=8

Don't worry, it's free. For some reason my "p"s were no showing so I'm just gonna go with the flow and say the ancient language didn't have any "p"s.


	14. Chapter 13

The light blinded them momentarily, hearing Bloom's voice ring loudly around them. They heard the sound of something close shut. Light soon dim revealing a room made out of water. It was strangely beautiful. Pale white orbs hung from the spacious walls, thin streams of the crystal blue water cascade down the walls from small holes, next to the orbs, causing the floor to ripple now and then beneath their feet. Above their heads was midnight blue casting it own light now and then. Blinking their eyes to adjust to the dimness, Stella let out a groan.

"Where are w-I'm getting a huge sense of déjà vu right now," Stella said, standing up.

"No kidding, Stel. It's like we're back in the well," Musa said, kneeling down and tap her finger against the floor causing a soft ringing noise and a tiny ripple.

"Well?" Nex raised an eyebrow.

"If we were, we would be seeing the map of the Infinite Ocean, right Tecna?" Flora pointed to the ceiling.

"You're right Flora. We would have been able to see the Pillars of Light, Balance, and Control," Tecna squinted her eyes at the ceiling.

"Care to explain what you girls are talking about?" Nex asked Aisha.

"It was during our time fighting against my cousin, Tritannus. He was on his way, along with the Trix and his evil mutants, to get the Pillar of Balance's gem. Daphne told Bloom to find the Eye of Inspiration to help us locate the rest of the Pillars. The Eye of Inspiration was the moon where it was reflected in pool of water in a well at Alfea. Soon, we were transported to a room similar to this," the Fairy of Waves gave him the short version.

"Bloom!"

They all turn around to see Sky handing over the baby to Miele as he rush over to Bloom who was standing, her back facing them. The baby started to whimper.

"Hush hush now, child," Miele began to bounce the baby gently, whispering soothingly.

"Bloom!" Sky took a hold of Bloom's shoulders and turn her around. Her eyes were glowing strongly, the wall behind her was glowing the same color as her eyes. Ancient texts written across the wall were sizzling with power before the light faded from them, making it impossible to see them except Bloom. Her eyes glaze over as she slump into Sky's arms. The baby's whimpers turn into cries.

"Argh, my ears!" Stella covered her ears with her hands, grimacing at the noise.

"Is she alright mother?" Sheila asked, looking over at her mother. Miele rush over to them as Sky lay her body down, her head place on his lap. Squatting down, she move an expert hand over Bloom's body, once, twice before looking at the Prince of Eraklyon.

"She'll be fine. Opening it was too much for her, using all of her powers to prove her worthiness was risky. At least we made it," she sighed. By that point, Edana's crying has stop.

"Thank goodness," Sky brushed away some of Bloom's bangs out of her face. Bloom's hand swatted his away, mumbling incoherent words. Looking up, she gave her boyfriend a soft smile.

"Hey," she said. Sky couldn't help but chuckle.

"Hey," he said back. Bloom turn her attention to the healer and Edana.

"Oh goody, you're back," Sheila said, giggling happily. Her mother handed the baby over to Bloom's outstretch hands.

"Hi there," she cooed at Edana, earning a baby gurgle. Kissing Edana's forehead, she slowly got up, leaning on to Sky for support by holding on to his arm. He gave her a concern look.

"I'll be fine, I promise," Bloom assured him, turning her attention on to their friends.

"Hey guys," her eyes were tearing up. Daphne was the first one to make a move, coming over to give her a hug.

"You have no idea how worry I was, little sister," Daphne said, a few tears streaming down her face.

"I miss you too, Daphne," she lean into her sister's touch. It was all the others need to come over and give their friends a group hug. After a tearful reunion, they all stood back to give the young couple in question some space.

"Start talking, missy. What in the world happen back there? More importantly, where are we?" Stella asked, folding her arms over her chest.

"I answer your first question later. We're in the Maps of the Stars," Bloom answered.

"Never heard of it," Riven scratched the back of his head.

"This chamber is a portal. The stars you see above you are worlds that I can take you," she answered, looking at the sea of stars.

"Do you have a place in mind?" Roy asked. The Fairy of the Dragon Flame nodded her head. Letting go of Sky's arm, she knelt down and place her hand to the watery ground. Large ripples spread outward and they all heard the sound of walls moving. Bloom stood up, making sure Edana was tuck in the crook of her other arm and began to walk to the sound behind in front of her. Everyone, excluding Sky, let out a gasp. A short pillar just came out of the ground follow by an archway, glowing a silver color softly.

"When I tell you to go, you guys go, don't stop. We only have a small window when the portal opens and I can't afford to have anyone being left behind," placing her hand on the pillar, it glow white. Closing her eyes, she channel her powers into looking for the place she wants the portal to open. Edana wave her chubby arms around as Bloom began to glow. Turning her head to look behind her, she nodded her head at Sky.

"The portal is opening," she said as the portal began to glow from silver to a fiery red.

"Guessing that is our cue," Thoren said, coming to look at the portal cautiously. "Is it safe?"

"I wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't. Now go, I can't keep this portal open for long," Bloom inclined her head forward, urging them to go.

"This better work, Bloom," Stella said, coming over.

"It will, Stella. I'll go first," Sky chuckled, picking up the bags he was carrying earlier. "Do you want me to take her?"

Bloom shook her head, "no I got her."

"So it's a girl then," Helia said, smiling cheekily at Edana.

"We'll explain everything later. Sky lead the way," Miele said, noticing the portal slightly wavering. With a quick nod, Sky step through, follow by everyone else. Miele and Sheila were about to go in when the portal waver again. Ushering her daughter through, she took a worry glance over at the fairy.

"Hurry, Bloom!"

Wrapping her other warm around Edana, she quickly follow Miele just as the portal was closing.

* * *

"Your majesty!" A guard rushed into the throne room where his king was sitting, talking to one of castle's servants. Dismissing the servant, he turn his attention over to his guard.

"What is it?" He asked, noticing how the guard was out of breath.

"There's a portal opening up in the courtyard, your majesty!" He answered in a rush.

"Show me," King Oritel ordered. Getting up, a frown on his face, he follow the guard to the courtyard. Once reaching the courtyard, he saw his wife there, standing not too far from the portal that was beginning to open. More guards came swarming in, swords pointing at the portal.

"Oritel, do you know who's coming through?" She asked, glancing uneasily.

"I don't know, Marion," King Oritel answered, drawing out his sword, the Sword of Domino.

"On my order, you attack," he commanded. Queen Marion summon herself a sword and stood next to her husband. The portal open, golden sparkles coming out as a figure slowly emerge. Raising his sword in defense, Oritel, glared at it. His sword arm went slack to his surprise.

"Prince Sky?" He asked, surprise just as more of the Specialists came walking in along with the Winx and the Paladins. Daphne rush over to give her parents a hug.

"Daphne, what happen? Where's Bloom?" Her mother asked her. A little girl came through, tripping into Timmy almost knocking him over.

"Bloom?" The King and Queen of Domino peered at the little girl.

"Her name is Shiela, Miele's daughter," Sky answered, helping the girl stand up. The portal began to waver.

"Hurry mother!" Cupping her hands around her mouth, Sheila yelled. Letting out a squeak, her mother came out, panting slightly. Miele smile at her daughter before turning around to witness the portal starting to close.

"Daphne where's Bloom?" Queen Marion asked, grabbing her husband's arm.

"Sky, the portal is closing," Miele said. Sky look very alarm.

"She didn't give you Edana?" Sky rushed over. Miele pale and shook her head no.

"Is there a way to keep it open?" He asked. Miele glance around, uncertain if she has the right to say in front of everyone before nodding.

"King Alistar Lux was capable of keeping portals open that Goddess Blaise creates. You need to concentrate on her and the baby. That's all I know," she answered as the portal close even more.

"How in the world am I suppose to do that?"

"I don't know. Just put your hands on it and concentrate. That's all I can say."

Nodding, he place both his hands on the portal. His fingers curl in, feeling the edges. Grunting, he began to pull, opening it wider.

"Damn it, Bloom! Don't let me come in after you!" He growled. "Shit!"

"How in the world is he doing that?" Thoren asked, the king and queen noticing his shock expression. They held their breath as a, glowing, slender hand reach out to grab his hands.

"Miele!" He called her over. Miele quickly took the hand and began to pull the glowing hand, slowly revealing Bloom. She was glowing a ruby gold, her other arm was holding Edana. Making sure she was out, he let go. It wink out, just as Bloom collapse on to her knees.

"Bloom, are you alright? Is Edana alright?" He asked, peering into her face.

"She's asleep," Bloom answered in a weak voice. "I had to use my powers to keep the portal open for you guys and I barely got out from using too much in one day."

"Thank goodness," He knelt down next to her and wrap an arm around her shoulders as the glow around her faded.

"Bloom!" Her parents rush over to her but stop short when they notice the sleeping bundle in Bloom's arms.

"Why is there a baby in your arms?" Queen Marion asked, looking at Miele.

"It's not her kid, your majesty," Helia said, "I already asked her. Sky you never got to tell us who her parents were." Bloom and Sky glance at each other nervously.

"Promise me, you won't do anything rash, Daddy?" Bloom pleaded.

"Why would I do anything rash?" he asked, feigning hurt. Bloom roll her eyes.

"Because after I tell you, you're gonna try and kill Sky or throw him in the dungeons," she answered.

"I'm not going to like this, are I?"

"It depends on how you take it."

"I give you my word, Bloom that I won't do anything to harm the boy."

Bloom took in a deep breath.

"I would like you guys to meet, Edana. Goddess Blaise of Sipar's deserts and King Alistar Lux of the Flame Opal Kingdom's daughter. Edana was/is our past reincarnations' child," she said slowly. Her parents didn't say anything.

"So you're telling me, I'm a grandmother?" Marion asked, feeling her lips turning upward into a small smile. Bloom nodded.

"Daddy!"

"Oritel!"

King Oritel fainted. That was something Bloom wasn't expecting.


	15. Chapter 14

Sky knock on Bloom's bedroom door quietly. He was currently in a pair of red sweats and a white tee. It was early morning, the castle still sleeping. After hearing nothing from the other side, he turn the knob. Finding it unlock, he push the door open and silently close it behind. Walking over to the queen size bed, he glance out of her window, noticing the sun peaking out in the horizon. Standing over the bed, he couldn't help but smile softly at the sleeping figures. Bloom was lying on her side, the bed cover reaching her waist. One arm under her pillow and the other one was lay gently across Edana's stomach who was in the middle of the bed. She has on a green onesie with a blue cat face on it. Lowering himself down next to the baby's other side, he tough her head, feeling the tuff of her hair. Kissing her head, he lay his head on a pillow. Closing his eyes, he let out a sigh that his family was safe. _But for how long? _

* * *

Bloom let out a groan as she felt the sun on her face. Groggily, she move her free hand outward, feeling a large hand on Edana. Sending a small fire blast, she heard something large fall to the ground.

"What the hell?!"

Bloom open her eyes and lean over the bed to see Sky on the ground, the front part of his shirt was burnt and she could clearly see a bruise forming on his torso.

"Bloom!" he growled, his right hand over the bruise.

"I'm so sorry, Sky," Bloom gasped. Pushing her bed covers off of her, she quickly got out of her bed. Rushing over to her boyfriend, she knelt in front of him. Touching the bruise with her finger, Sky let out a hiss of pain.

"Can you take your shirt off?" she asked, removing her finger away.

"Yeah, I can," he grumbled, taking his shirt off, letting out a couple of hisses of pain. With that out of the way, Bloom began to fully access the bruise. It was mostly blue and black with one corner of the bruise bleeding a little. Satisfy that she hadn't done any damages to him from her attack, she place a hand over it.

"Strength of Life," she said as her hand began to glow a soft blue. Small translucent, blue, butterflies swirl were emitted off of her and swirl around them a bit before dissolving away. She could feel Sky tense up in pain before relaxing under her touch.

"All done," Bloom removed her hand but Sky grab it and pull her down on to his lap. She let out a yelp but it was suppress as he kiss her. Bloom's eyes flutter close as she return the kiss with equal passion.

**Knock-knock**

They broke away, Bloom glaring at her door. _Worse timing ever!_ Getting up, she sat in her bed while Sky pull out a chair from her vanity table and sat down.

"Come in," she called out.

The door open and three maids came in. One pushing a cart, another carrying a bunch of scrolls, and the third was carrying a basket. Behind them, Queen Marion close the door.

"Where would you like to put these, princess?" the maid carrying the scrolls asked.

"You can place the papers and the basket on the bed," she said, turning around to pick up the sleeping baby and walk over to give her mother a hug.

"Morning mom," she kissed her cheek.

"Is there anything you require of us to do?" the second maid asked.

"That will be all," Bloom dismissed. Closing the door softly behind them, the three royals were finally left alone.

"There's breakfast in the cart for you guys to eat and Miele told me to give this to you," Queen Marion pull out a baby bottle out from the cart.

"Thank you," Sky said, getting up and started to look in to see what is there.

"Oh, Sky, I found some of your clothes that you left here last time you visited," Queen Marion stated.

"So, why did the maids bring in bunch of scrolls?" Looking at them and noticing the musty tang coming off of them, she turn toward her mother with a raised eyebrow.

"Why did you bring in a some old scrolls to my room?" she asked.

"I decided to do some research and found them all the way back of the library. It took some digging but with your father's help, we manage to find these," her mother explain. That was when Edana woke up and clamp her mouth on Bloom's breast, again.

"Good morning to you too," Bloom removed the baby's head from her breast and look up to see Sky holding her bottle.

"Thanks Sky," she smiled as she took Edana's formula and gave it to the baby. The baby latch on to it and suck greedily.

"Hey, hey. Slow down little one," she chided the baby but couldn't help but let out a giggle.

"So what's for breakfast?" she asked Sky who was slowly adding food to his plate.

"Pancakes, a fruit salad, french toasts, and some orange juice. Queen Marion are you going to join us?" Sky tip his fork in the queen's direction.

"Why not, since I'm here," she waved her hands a bit and a small white round table with a glass top with matching chairs magically appear.

"Will you start serving the breakfast food please. Bloom go sit while I bring the scrolls over so we can take a look at them," Queen Marion magically brought a small table and using her powers, the scrolls floated up and were neatly stack on the small table. Setting their plates down with food, Sky took a seat.

"Your father is not going to do anything to me while we're here right?" Sky asked, cutting into his slice of french toast.

"You won't have to worry about that. I made it perfectly clear to him after you all went to bed," Queen Marion assured him, taking a sip of juice.

**Knock-knock.**

"Come in," Bloom said, as the door open revealing the rest of her family.

"Morning Bloom," her father kissed his daughter's head and turn his attention to Sky. "I guess welcome to the family is in order."

"Wait, what?" Sky asked, staring at him in confusion.

"Look I'm only going to do this once, okay," King Oritel growled. Sky couldn't help but smirk as he shook the king's hand.

"Little sister, everyone is outside in the garden having breakfast. They're wondering where you two might be," Daphne said. She wearing a turquoise tunic with a sequence belt, gray leggings, and a pair of matching flats. A thin fabric striped scarf was wrap around her neck. She took notice of the scrolls, a musty smell being emitted from them.

"Tell them, we'll come down later. You can join us if you like, Daphne," Bloom said, taking the now empty bottle away from Edana. Grabbing her napkin and placing it over her shoulder, she began to burp her. After a couple of pats, Edana let out a small stream of white spit on to the napkin.

"Good girl," Bloom cooed as she folded the soil napkin up and threw it in her trash can.

"We can bring the scrolls down to the garden, that way we can get through the information a lot quicker," Sky suggested.

"That's a wonderful idea Sky," Bloom told him.

"I agree. I'm going to head down now and tell them. See you later," Daphne said as she walk out of her sister's bedroom.

* * *

Nate woke up with a pounding in his head. _What the fuck happen?_

He couldn't see anything, it was too dark to tell where he was and he felt something pinning him down on to something. Almost like a flat surface.

Turning his head this way and that, he try to remember what happen to him.

_Took Nex and a bunch of his friends to Sipar on my ship._

At the mention of **Starfire**, his eyes widen. _I press the self-destruct button. The ship blew up but I died._

With his mind still reeling from this new found information, he asked himself, _How am I still alive?_


	16. Chapter 15

In the royal gardens, the rest of the gang were watching Stella chow down. Stella was wearing a white graphic tee, skinny jeans and ankle high heel boots. A simple sun charm on a thin gold chain adorn her neck.

"Does she always eat like this?" Nex asked. He was wearing a grayish blue tee, jeans, and a pair of sneakers.

"She sometimes would do it when we're in Alfea. It depends also on her nerves too," Musa answered, handing Stella her plate of pancakes not feeling hungry anymore. With a gleam in her eyes, the Fairy of the Shining Sun at the pancakes quickly before returning back to her now almost empty plate. Musa was wearing a magnets tank top, a pair of denim boy shorts, and sneakers. Her headphones was hanging around her neck. Riven was sitting next to her on his phone, a frown on his face. He was wearing a white graphic shirt, a magenta vest, denim shorts, and sneakers.

"So where's Bloom and Sky?" Timmy asked, sipping his orange juice. He was wearing a green tee, khaki shorts, and sneakers. Roy handed over his untouched eggs to Stella. He let out a chuckle as she greedily took them off his plate. He was wearing a blue open collar shirt, jeans, and sneakers.

"Daphne went to look for them and here she comes," Thoren pointed his glass of orange juice to Daphne who was coming out of the palace. Thoren was wearing green graphic tee, cargo shorts and sneakers. Daphne pull out a chair and sat down next to him. She frown slightly.

"Where are Miele and her daughter?" she asked.

"Last I check, they were still sleeping," Roy answered.

"Did you found Bloom and Sky?" Thoren asked her.

"I found them in Bloom's bedroom eating breakfast with my mother and father. They'll be coming in a little while. Mother wants us to help to read through some scrolls. From what I could tell, they're pretty old," Daphne answered, thanking Thoren as he handed her plate with some breakfast. Stella put her fork down.

"I refuse!" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh come on Stella, we can't always be relaxing," Aisha scolded her friend. She was wearing a loose-fitted halter top, shorts, and sandals. Her hair was in a high ponytail.

"I didn't get the chance to see what's in the scrolls but they're pretty old," Daphne added.

"More work," Stella pouted while Brandon gave her a sympetic shake of his head. He was wearing a denim jacket over a gray loose fitted tee, jeans, and sneakers.

"Stella, we've been through far worse, you can handle an old scroll," Tecna reminded her. She was wearing a purple dress shirt, lilac color skirt, matching pumps and a thin braided green headband. Still pouting, Stella's shoulders slump in defeat.

"They won't be down for awhile, we might as well let Ms. Faragonda know we're okay and safe," Flora said. She was wearing a light pink short sleeve dress with a green belt, matching sandals, and flower hairpins pin her side bangs away from her face.

"I'll go make the call," Helia said, pulling out his phone and press a couple of buttons. He was wearing a navy jacket over a beige green shirt, khaki pants, and sneakers. He then place his phone in the middle of the table. Musa look at Riven.

"What's the matter?" she asked him.

"There's been some reports that something weird is happening on Sipar," he answered.

"Weird as in...?"

"Nobody can get into Sipar and nobody can get out. The people there can't even use their teleportation devices to get out, it's not even working."

"That is serious, maybe Ms. F can enlighten us," Stella said just as a hologram image of Ms. Faragonda appear.

"Oh thank goodness, you're all alright," Ms. Faragonda said, sighing in relief. "When I heard the reports earlier today I was starting to get worry that you all would be trap in Sipar."

"We're fine now, Ms. F. We're actually on Domino," Aisha said.

"On Domino?" The Headmistress raised an eyebrow. By that point, Bloom, Sky, Edana, and the King and Queen of Domino was coming out of the palace, scrolls were magically following them. Bloom was wearing a sky blue empire knee length dress, a pair of wedges, and silver hoop earrings. Sky was wearing a yellow hoodie with blue stripes over a white tee, jeans, and sneakers. He was carrying Edana who was wearing a pink shirt with a white skirt and white frill socks.

"Queen Marion, King Oritel, it's good to see you," Ms. Faragonda said once she saw the royal couple.

"It's good to see you too, Faragonda," Queen Marion greeted.

"And who is this little one?" The Headmistress of Alfea took noticed of Edana in Sky's arms.

"We're going to have to let Bloom fill in what I'm telling you, since we met an enemy and those archaeologists that we we're assigned to protect were creatures. Creatures that I don't even know myself. The ship we were using to get there blew up and along with the captain as well. We met the Goddess of the Sands and she transported us somewhere inside her temple. Bloom took us inside a chamber with a portal. That's how she got us here," Daphne said. "The baby's name is Edana."

Daphne step away to make room for Bloom and Sky.

"Ms. Faragonda, Edana is/was our past lives' child. I'm the reincarnation of the Goddess of Sipar's sands, Goddess Blaise and Sky is the reincarnation of the King of the Flame Opal Kingdom, King Alistar Lux," Bloom said, her eyes not showing any signal lies. Sky squeeze her hand in comfort.

"Oh my," was all Ms. Faragonda could say. "I should sit down."

"I'm afraid you'll have too, this is a long story," Sky chuckled as the headmistress sank into her chair.

"Are you alone?" Bloom suddenly asked, her hand tightening Sky's hand.

"I am, it's still early in the morning for any students to be up. Would it be alright if I call Headmaster Saladin and Headmistress Griffin about this situation?"

"That is fine but I don't want anyone else to know. We can't afford to have any mistakes. I must protect Edana from our enemy and I fear something terrible has happen on Sipar."

"Alright Bloom. I'll record this conversation and I will show it to them before noon. Now, where do you want to start?"

"We'll start on how I met the Goddess Blaise. _She_ was trying to warn the others of the new threat why we were on the ship **Starfire**..."

* * *

"This is serious," Ms. Faragonda said after Bloom finish telling her story. Bloom lift a hand to her temple, rubbing it in a circular motion.

"Bloom, are you alright?" Sky asked, placing both hands on her shoulders. Queen Marion was currently holding Edana since Sky handed her to the queen halfway through the tale, cooing at the baby softly.

"Ms. F, _she_ would like to talk to you," Bloom said, closing her eyes briefly before opening them to reveal her eyes faintly glowing. Her body was glowing a ruby gold.

"Woah, wicked!" Musa said, staring wide-eye at her friend.

"_She_ seriously need to give us a warning," Sky groaned.

**_"It's part of learning of being the King's servant. You can't make yourself be known even though you're in the same room as your king,"_** the Goddess of the Sands spoked. Ms. Faragonda was taken aback by this.

_**"My sister will come after me once she finds a way out of Sipar,"**_ she said.

"Finds a way?" King Oritel asked, his body stance was very cautious. Goddess Blaise glance over in his direction.

_**"My barrier can not hold up for long. Once it is gone, she will leave Sipar and summon her army and will attack your worlds. You, and everyone else, are not safe."**_ Thoren and Daphne exchanged glances. The glow around Bloom began to waver.

"But how did you survive?" Daphne asked.

_**"I didn't, I died of a stab wound in the chest before I let loose my powers. My powers are the ones to sent Edana to your time and they are the ones that destroy everything and everyone during our battle. A few barely survived that storm. A storm the left a kingdom in ruins."**_

"How long to we have before she comes?" Tecna asked, pulling out her data pad.

**_"You only have one month. After the one month mark, war will come. Serible will come."_** The glow began to waiver again. **_"My time in your world is getting shorter. I will use whatever strength I have to keep my sister at bay to give you some time after the deadline. I don't know how much but it's the best I can do."_**

"That will be fine Goddess. I will let the other schools know of this and I will inform the Magic Council as well," Ms. Faragonda said, nodding her head.

_**"Good, it's best to have allies by your side but make sure they will fight the cause. We cannot afford anyone to leave us, making us defenseless and vulnerable to Serible and her army,"**_ Blaise turned her attention to Sky.

_**"Promise me, you will protect Edana from her,"**_ she beg him as she clutch his hoodie. For a moment, it look like she was holding on to him for dear life like he was going to disappear.

"I will with my life," Sky said, his eyes hardening with new determination. Goddess Blaise gave his shirt a squeeze as she bow her head.

**_"He said the same thing,"_** looking at with him with a watery smile, she trace a finger from his cheek to his jaw slowly before cupping his face.

**_"Bloom has the power to defeat Serible but when the time comes for her to face her...I'm afraid something terrible will happen. Something I can't foresee, not even the wizard I'd met from Andros knows."_** With that, the Goddess of Sipar's sands left Bloom as her body slid in Sky's arms. Aisha cover her mouth from crying out as she let tears stream down her cheeks from her close eyelids.

"Nabu," she murmured. Roy wrap his arms around her and pull her close. Nex gave her a sympathetic glance.


	17. Chapter 16

"Well that was something," Riven said after they ended the call with a promise to update Ms. Faragonda soon. The royal family of Domino hover around Bloom's unconscious form. Flora turn one of the hedges into a flower bed for Bloom to lie on. Edana was currently sleeping on top of her, her head resting over Bloom's heart.

"Is this going to happen a lot?" King Oritel asked.

"I honestly don't know. Goddess Blaise will make _her_ appearance when Bloom needs _her_. That's all I know your highness," Sky answered.

"I'm still trying to wrap my mind around you two being reincarnated," Stella said, tapping her chin. "Wondering if I'm a reincarnation of someone from that era."

"Stella!" All eyes turn toward her.

"What? I want to know if my _past life_ had any sense of style," she huffed, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Where did Aisha go?" Flora asked.

"Roy took her inside the palace. She was visually upset on what Goddess Blaise said," Nex said, adding a little bit of hatre to Roy's name. Nobody notice this.

"_She_ did say 'not even the wizard from I'd met from Andros know'. But it could be any wizards that _she_ could had met over the years," Brandon pointed out.

"Including Nabu," Riven said, realization hitting him. "_She_ could had met him either alive or dead. If _she_ did met him when he was alive, he would have told us about _her_."

"So that leaves him meeting her on the other side," Musa said, glancing at the palace.

"Who's Nabu?" Daphne asked, sensing the mood around her friends becoming depressing.

"He was a great friend to all of us and he was Aisha's fiancé. He died protecting the Earth Fairies from being sucked into a dark abyss created by the Wizards of the Black Circle," Sky answered.

"Oh," was all Daphne could say. "Bloom told me about that when she came. She even wish that it would be better to have your love in a spirit form than not having to see or hear the person you love. She told me how lucky that she was able to have me."

"It was tough on all of us. It wasn't the same after his death," Timmy added, pushing his glasses up.

"Ok, enough of this depressing mood!" Stella smiled cheerfully as she clap her hands together. "We need to lighten up. Now is not to dwell on the past, what's done is done."

"Do you have something in mind?" Tecna raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I do!" Sticking her tongue out at her friend playfully. "What better way to keep our minds busy is reading those scrolls. Even though I'm going to regret this later anyway."

"This is actually a surprise especially coming from you, Stella. You hate making your mind work," Musa pointed out. "Is it just me or is she growing up?"

"Hey! I can act my age. For your information, I just hate working, it's bad for my complexion." The girls burst out laughing.

"She'll never change," Bloom said, groggily.

"My baby daughter!" Queen Marion smothered her youngest daughter with hugs and kisses. Then she preceded in what all mothers do: fret over their child like they came back home hurt.

"Mother, I'm fine. Really, I am," Bloom assured her, looking down at the sleeping baby lying peacefully on her.

"What am I going to do with you?" she cooed softly, brushing the baby's head, feeling the tuff of hair.

"Um Sky?" Thoren asked.

"Yeah, Thoren?" Sky could tell he wasn't going to like this.

"How are you going to explain this to your parents?" His cousin asked.

"Crap!" Running a hand through his blond hair, he let out a groan.

"I don't know, I'm still working on it. The worse part is how the hell am I going to explain this when the media get whiff of this."

"Don't forget Diaspro," Brandon added. "She will use that to spread rumors around."

"Don't remind me," Sky rubbed his face. Bloom slowly sat up, carefully positioning Edana into her arms without waking her up.

"Well we have to tell your parents at some point. Maybe you can convince your father to join against Serible," Thoren advised.

"We, you mean I have to tell them," Sky growled.

"You honestly think we were going to let you go by yourself. We're all coming for moral support."

"Yeah, to watch me get murder by my own father. It's likely that he lock me in my room and station guards everywhere so I won't escape."

"Don't fret over it too much. Why don't we head over to Eraklyon today," Queen Marion suggested. Bloom and Sky stared at her.

"Mother, you can't be serious?" Bloom asked.

"I am, Bloom. We can bring the scrolls with us as well. Maybe there's something there that can explain why Eraklyon is connected to King Alistar Lux. From what you mention earlier, it seems there are more secrets to this."

"We can use our ship," King Oritel said. "It has been awhile since I seen your father, Sky."

"Oritel be nice," Queen Marion warned.

"I wasn't planning on doing something, I swear Marion," King Oritel held his hands up.

"So when do we leave?" A new voice joined them. Everyone turn their attention around.

"Miele, Sheila!" Bloom squealed. Getting up, she rush over to the two and gave them a hug with Edana still in her arms.

"It's good to see you up, Bloom," Miele greeted her.

"She's so cute," Sheila gushed over Edana who was starting to stir.

"She looks like you," Miele said, observing the sleeping baby, "when you sleep."

"I thought she would look like me," Sky joked, coming over to them. He greeted Miele with a nod and gave Sheila a kiss on her forehead.

"She'll have some of your features don't worry," Miele assured him.

"We can leave before noon if you like?" King Oritel asked.

"That will be fine," Miele answered.

"Did you had breakfast yet?" Sky asked when he was answer by Sheila's stomach growling.

"We did, she's going through a growth spurt." Sheila look up at her mother.

"But Mother, I hungry still," the little girl whined.

"How about I make a muffin for you?" Bloom suggested.

"Muffin? What's that?"

"It's a treat on Earth that people eat after their meal. It's really good and you can add something into it, like fruits or nuts."

"Really?"

"Really, really."

"Mother, can I? Can I?" Sheila was jumping up and down in excitement.

"I don't see why not, sweetie," Miele answered, laughing at her enthusiasm.

"Then it is settle then. Come on Sheila, you're going to help me," taking the eager child's hand, Bloom walk into the palace with Sky close behind.

"Since we won't be leaving any time soon, why don't you all go to the pool," Queen Marion said.

"I'm game!" Brandon said join by the others agreeing.

"Last one has to make dinner!" Musa sprinted ahead, yelling the challenge out.

"Not if I can help it!" Nex declared, running behind her. Shouts of "Hey!" and "Not on my watch!" were heard as the remaining Winx and Specialists ran into the palace follow by the Paladins and Daphne.


	18. Chapter 17

Nate open his eyes as he heard a door opening. It's hinges squeaking slowly causing chills to go up his spine.

**_"Ah, I see you are awake,"_** a voice hissed into his ear. Nate jerk his head away, really wishing he could get out of these chains.

**_"Tsk, tsk, you are only delaying the inevitable," _**the voice was above him. _Why do I feel like I know that voice?_

"Inevitable?" He could feel his throat gone dry. "What do you mean?"

**_"You will get your answer in due time."_** The voice faded as he once again heard the door open and shut, squeaking all the way.

* * *

On Eraklyon, a king was reading over his speech for an upcoming ball. Rubbing a hand through his dark beard, his thoughts spacing out on a trade agreement that the Magix Council sent him to sign. Supposedly they are working on new trade routes that can benefit the other worlds in the Magix Dimension, especially his kingdom.

**Knock-knock.**

"Come in," the king said, putting his speech down. The door open, revealing one of the castle servants.

"Yes?"

"Sire, you're getting a call," the servant said. The king got up, tucking the trade agreements into his top desk drawer before cracking his neck, getting rid of the stiffness.

"Patch it through," he commanded, walking over to the window that overlooks his kingdom. He could clearly see the hustle and bustle of his people going about their daily lives.

"Yes, sire," the servant pull out a small controller and aim it at a device that is sitting on his king's desk. The device made a beeping noise before producing a holographic screen.

"Is there anything else you need me to do, sire?"The servant asked, pocketing the device into his pocket.

"That will be all, Ronin," his king dismissed the servant, walking back to his desk and sitting in his chair. Pressing the flashing button, the screen turn into a hologram image of King Oritel.

"Oritel, what a surprise," the king smiled

"Haha, it has been too long since we last spoke, Erendor," King Oritel chuckled. King Erendor couldn't help but chuckle lightly before eying his friend seriously.

"Yes, it has been too long. I'm taking a guess that you didn't call me just for good old time sake, now Ortiel."

"Well, it's better that we explain it to you in person. We're currently on our way right now to your kingdom as we speak."

"We?"

"Myself, Marion, our daughters, the Winx, your son and his friends, your nephew and his friend, and few others that will be joining us."

"A few others? Oritel, what's going on?"

"Like I said earlier, it is best if we explain it to you in person. It has to do with their recent mission that they were on." Now King Erendor was really agitated, he wasn't getting answers and King Oritel keep dodging his questions.

"Mission? Don't tell me they're involve in what's happening in Sipar." One look at his friend's guilty face made him let out a sigh in aggregation.

"I'm going to let Bloom and Sky explain that you. You see, it involves them, Erendor. We'll be seeing you in about a hour, tell Samara hello for me." King Oritel smiled his trademark smile as the call ended. King Erendor stare at the blank screen before shutting the device off. Leaning back in his chair, he swivel around to stare out the window. Complicating on what his son's involvement is and hoping that he wasn't.

"What in the world did you get yourself into this time, son?"

* * *

The group were doing their own thing while they wait for the ramp door to lower for them to get out. The journey was a little stressful where Riven wouldn't stop teasing Sky which earned the magenta-hair specialist a punch in the gut and a swift kick to the groin curiosity of Musa.

"Sky?"

The specialist stop fidgeting adjusting his uniform and turn around to see Miele standing next to Queen Marion.

"Is everything alright?" Miele asked, her brow knitting in concern.

"Yeah, everything's okay," he replied airily. _Not really._

"Do you honestly think we'll find some answers here?" The question was directed to the Queen of Domino.

"I hope so," she answered. _Well that's comforting to know._

"If we don't?" Sky rubbed a hand through his blond locks.

"We'll look our our archives. There's bound to be a some type of information." The Queen answered.

"We'll be lucky if we get a name," the Crown Prince of Eraklyon sighed just as everyone else began to filter in.

"Stella, I know that smile of your's and I'm putting my food down," Bloom said, making sure Edana was tuck beneath her midnight blue cloak. It's big enough to cover the baby but allow her to still breathe.

"But Bloom, " Stella pouted.

"Stella, I love you very much but the answer will be no," Bloom gave her friend a stern look as Stella pouted dejectedly.

"What did Stella do?" Sky asked as his best friend join him. Brandon laugh.

"The usual. She wanted to use Edana as a model for her new line of clothes. You should have seen it earlier though, Sky. Bloom was ready to torch her," the squire patted his prince shoulder.

"Poor Stella," Sky chuckled.

"She'll be fine. I give her about a day at the mall and she'll be herself again," Aisha said, giggling as Stella gave her a pointed look. They all heard a hissing noise as the air locks were release as the ramp door slid open and the ramp slid down. Standing waiting for them was Ronin and a couple of guards.

"Welcome back, Prince Sky. I am here to escort you and your friends to the throne room, the king and queen are there," Ronin bowed as the group came down the ramp.

"It's good to see you too, Ronin," Sky greeted the servant as the group follow Ronin into the castle. The guards follow close behind them, eyes darting here and there for any signs of threats to their Crown Prince. They finally reach the large double doors that leads to the throne room.

"I must warn you, my Prince that your father seemed to be very agitated. Just try not raise his blood pressure," Ronin advised.

"That I can't promise," Sky replied as Ronin open the large doors. Sitting on their thrones were King Erendor and Queen Samara, Sky's parents. Ronin left quietly as the group walk forward to the center. The guards close the doors and took their positions by standing guard.

"King Oritel and Queen Marion, welcome to Eraklyon," Queen Samara spoked. The King and Queen of Domino gave a bow and a cursty to them.

"It's good to see you too," Queen Marion spoked clasping her hands together in front of her. The younger generation gave bows and curtsies to the royal couple.

"Let's get to the point as to why we are here," King Oritel said, not wasting any time.

"Yes, I agree," King Erendor said, his eyes staring at Sky. Then, he look up at the guards.

"Guards, you may leave now," he dismissed them. They file out as the last one close the door not before Sky caught him glancing at his mother. _It's probably nothing,_ he decided.

"Now, I want you to explain now, son. What exactly happen on your mission in Sipar. Do not give me crap!" Slamming his fist on the arm of his throne. Stella slowly slink behind Brandon. Bloom move away from her sister and move to stand next to Sky.

"Our mission was to protect a group of archeologists to the desserts of Sipar. They were looking for the Goddess of the Sands's Temple. We travel to Norali where we needed a ship to get us there. We met the captain of **Starfire** and he took us aboard. On our way to Sipar, something strange happen and we made a discovery," Sky began.

"We receive a message that an enemy was on board," Bloom said.

"An enemy?! How did the enemy get on the ship?!" King Erendor yelled, his left eye slightly twitching.

"Erendor," Queen Samara placed a hand on his arm, giving him a calming yet warning look. "Our son is here, let's be grateful for that. Please continue."

"We receive the message from the goddess _herself_ but at the time, we were just confuse and scare because the warning came through me. You see we find a picture of the goddess _herself_...and King Alistar Lux of the Flame Opal Kingdom. There's little background of _her_, the king, and our enemy was an assassin that was sent to kill King Alistar. Starfire blew up a few minutes after our friends left with the archeologists to find any clues on the temple. With no clear direction Sky and I were force to flee before our enemy could capture and kill us. For you see, she's after me, your Majesties. We follow the stars that led us to Miele's home—"

"Miele?"

"I'm Miele," the woman in question replied, walking forward. Sheila held her hand as she walk a step behind her. "This is my daughter Sheila."

"How did you meet my son?" King Erendor asked.

"Sky and Bloom stumble upon my home, weak from their travel. As a healer, I couldn't leave them there. I brought them in and the next day, I was told by my goddess to leave my home, take my daughter, and a small bag for our possessions to go to her temple." Miele said.

"We follow the stars to her temple where we met the others," Bloom said.

"How did they arrive at the temple when they didn't have the location to find it?" The King of Eraklyon asked.

"The Winx felt something happening and we decided to return to **Starfire**. When we got there, we met our enemy who took off, leaving us to deal with her minions who were actually the four archeologists. The girls had to do a convergence spell to put them down. We weren't able to destroy them though," Thoren explained. "We were forced to seek shelter into one of our ships when we saw a sandstorm approaching and that was when we met the Goddess of the Sands. _She_ said that _she'll_ take us to _her_ temple and warn us if we don't Serible would kill us. We woke up to seeing Bloom and Sky and Miele and her daughter."

"There was a chamber that I alone could open. The chamber is call the Maps of the Stars where only I can access the gateway but with my weaken state I could only do it once for I never open a portal before in that matter nor held it open for a large group to pass," Bloom moving her arms under her cloak, shifting Edana. A bit of her small foot stuck out of the cloak's opening.

"That was how we found them, weary from their mission. They look ready to drop to the ground due to exhaustion," King Oritel said. Sky glance at Bloom, her giving him a nod to his solent question. Bloom took a deep breath.

"Your Majesties, back to what I said before about our enemy coming after me. Our enemy is Serible, the goddess's sister. A goddess that can't stay in the living for too long, for she needs a vessel. A vessel that is strong for her to take over and control," Bloom said slowly.

"But why is she after you? Clearly from what I'm getting you two never face each other," Queen of Eraklyon gave her puzzle look. Sky cast a nervous look to his father.

"We had fought against each other. It's not in this timeline."

"Please elaborate."

"How do I put this. You see I am the reincarnation of Goddess Blaise and Sky is—" she stop as Sky put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I'm the reincarnation of King Alistar Lux," Sky said, nodding his head to Miele. Sheila handed her mother the leather pouch. Opening the pouch, she took out the book.

"This book came from Mi Li, Goddess Blaise's only apprentice and close friend. She was task in documenting the first day of King Alistar Lux'a birth to the collapse of the Flame Opal Kingdom. She is my first ancestor," she open the book, flipping through pages until settling on a page. She walk over to Sky's parents and show it to them. Their faces were a stark pale color.

"This is proof."

"Impossible," King Erendor said hoarsely. Queen Samara's mouth could only open but couldn't utter a single word.

"This has to be some kind of fabrication! I refuse to believe it! Lies!" King Erendor yelled, tossing the book out of Miele's hands.

"This is no fabrication, Erendor. I seen Sky keep the portal open for Bloom and the baby to get out with his hands," King Oritel said, his voice lace with some anger. Miele pick up her discarded book, brushing the cover up before tucking it under her arm.

"Baby? I don't see a baby here?" King Erendor's left eye was twitching again.

"I found her on my doorstep one night a month ago as a newborn, and she was under my care until we learn the truth of her parentages," Miele said softly. "Now she's under these two's care."

"She's here, I have to protect her because once Serible gets whiff of her, she will hunt her down. Serible will use her as her new vessel for she carries Goddess Blaise and King Alistar Lux's blood running through her very veins," Bloom shocked her head as Sky unclasp her cloak and pull it off of her to reveal a very wide awake Edana_. Let the fun begin._

"I would like you two to meet Edana," Bloom stepped forward. "All we ask is your help, we can't afford Serible coming to us once she escape from Sipar."

"You do realize that you are asking my kingdom to aid in this war when you could have gone to the Magix Council to seek aid," Queen Samara said, regaining her voice.

"Mother found some old scrolls that might help us in understanding more of their pasts. We believe there might be something that links King Alistar Lux to Eraklyon but we need to look through your library archives," Bloom answered, Edana let out a baby squeal, moving her tiny hands back and forth.

"I can understand if you don't help us. After all, our kingdom come firsts," Sky said, turning his head away, his hands clenching into fists by his side. King Erendor was about to say something but Queen Samara beat him to it.

"Bring her closer, I want a better look at her," she said. Bloom oblige, walking up the two steps until she was standing in front of the queen. Bending down, she handed the baby over to the older woman. The older woman kept her face neutral but her eyes were fill with something else. Edana stare at her with wide eyes then laughing a baby laugh that brought tears to the queen's eyes.

"Edana is her name in this timeline, isn't it Bloom?" She asked her. Bloom shook her head yes, smiling softly. King Erendor just gave a baffle look at his wife.

"Samara what are you doing?" He finally asked.

"What was her name?" Queen Samara ignored his question.

"Her name was Ireadana Mihina Kira," Bloom answered, placing a hand over her heart, eyes showing warmth and love.

"A beautiful unique name for a beautiful baby. She has your eyes and she has Sky's nose," Queen Samara gazed at Edana softly. "A grandchild?"

The question was directed at her and Sky. Bloom glance at him and he nodded.

"She _is_ our daughter that makes you her grandmother," Sky said, smiling. _Now to convince him._

"I will not accept that-that—" King Erendor pointed a shaky finger at Edana, vemon lace through each word.

"Abomination? Freak? Bastard? Erendor, really now!" Queen Samara glared at her husband before softening them when she look at Bloom. "You must excuse him, it will take time for him to adjust to all of this."

"If you like father we can do a blood test," Sky suggested. King Erendor's place his shaking finger to his lap as he sat there, a frown on his bearded face.

"A blood test? So that you can prove to me?" King Erendor said mockingly.

"Yes, that is the plan, uncle," Thoren pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"Then that's settle it. I can bring the royal doctor over here and he can do the blood test under secrecy of course. Once that is happening, you all have free access to our library, I'm intrigue to know more of this Alistar Lux, this goddess of your's, and your new enemy," Queen Samara announced, handing Edana back to Bloom who walk down the two steps to stand next to Sky.

"We would have to deal with the media. How do you explain an one month old baby to the media whose parents are not even adults nor are they marry?" the queen brought the topic they dreaded.

"Say you adopted her that way there won't be any conflicts to the throne until you actually sire a heir," King Erendor said.

"Father!" Sky and Bloom's faces were turning a little red from anger. _How dare you say that!_

"No, we will do NO SUCH THING!" Bloom stamped her foot, her eyes blazing with anger.

"Oh, why not?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I wasn't planning on doing this until we officially got back from our mission but with everything that has been happening recently, my time in Alfea is over. Headmistress Faragonda and I were talking about me graduating early than the rest of you girls because since my powers are evolving and they are getting stronger. Sky was going to graduate anyway with the rest of the Specialists," Bloom explained Looking at her friends apologetically.

"You wanted me to take the crown sooner and carry the weight like every other Eraklyon king before me. We were planning on getting marry right after my coronation," Sky added.

"Wait, marriage?! Why wasn't I inform of this?" King Oritel was flabbergasted at this information. _I'm screw,_ Sky thought as he began to think of his soon-to-be-death by the hands of Bloom's father.

"Don't you remember he asked your permission to marry her over breakfast this morning and you said yes," Queen Marion said nonchalantly.

"But what about your duties, Bloom?" King Erendor asked.

"Daphne is the Crown Princess of Domino so she'll take the throne when our parents step down. But my duties are to Edana, Sky, Erakylon, Domino and everyone that I care for. I will still fight against any threats to may harm the entire Magical Dimension." Sky wrap an arm around Bloom's waist.

"It'll be a scandal, the media will spread it out like wildfire," Sky's father warned. "They'll say you rush into marriage because Bloom got pregnant and gave birth to a baby. Or how, she's a gold digger And many others that I can name right now. There will be objections to Edana being the heir."

"Let them, as long as we give them a strong front to take on, we'll be fine," Bloom said simply. "We handle a lot worse. Especially when I had to relive those final moments when Serible stabbed Goddess Blaise in the chest with her sword."

"Stab?" Her mother paled.

"Maybe you shouldn't have said that," Sky spoked low for her to only hear.

"My bad and beside, I didn't know she would react this way," Bloom said, her face was flush with embarrassment.

**Knock-knock.**

"Come in!" King Erendor ordered, clearly annoyed.

"Sire, dinner is ready in the main dining hall. The guest bedrooms in the West Wing have been prepare," Ronin open the door, bowing, and closing the door.

"We'll continue our conversation later," King Erendor growl pointedly at his son.

"Yes, father," Sky said curtly.


	19. Chapter 18

The dinner was very tense. Everyone eating silently and in their own thoughts. The clanging of the forks and knives hitting the plates, the servants walking in and out with the many courses, Edana's soft laughters, and the sound of a cloud ticking were the only things that the large group heard. But everything, it went quite smoothly than they thought it would be.

King Erendor took a sip from his wine glass before pushing his chair back to stand up.

"In my study now." He swiftly let the dinning hall, leaving no arguments. With a heavy sigh, Sky and Bloom, with Edana, got up.

"We'll see you guys in a little while," Bloom told her friends.

"Do you want me to watch Edana for you?" Miele asked.

"That would be great, thank you," Bloom kissed the baby's head and handed her over to the older woman.

"I'll show them to their rooms if that is alright with you, Your Majesty?" Ronin came over, his hands clasp behind his back.

"That is fine, Ronin," Queen Samara spoked, nodding her head at the servant.

"Now, we must go, before we give my poor husband another reason to have a heart attack."

The Queen of Eraklyon led King Oritel, Queen Marion, Sky and Bloom in the direction that her husband went through.

* * *

Ronin stood outside King Erendor's study, sounds of him and his son having a yelling match. He could only hear snippets of it here and there

"-I will not-"

"-will make her my-"

"-a scandal-"

"-Traditions are made to be-"

Ronin pull out his pocket watch, flip it open, and put it back into his suit pocket. Raising his hand to knock, he shift the tray in his other hand to get a better hold. The door flung open, surprising him.

"-out!" King Erendor yelled, his fists slamming onto his desk. A vein throbbing on the left side of his forehead while his face was completely red. He remain standing before he collapse on to the floor.

"Father!" Sky and his mother rush toward his side.

"Erendor!" King Oritel was lifting him up into a sitting position but his head kept lolling to the side.

"I knew this would make his blood pressure rise," Queen Samara sighed, shaking her head sadly.

"I'll get the doctor," Ronin place the tray down on the side table by the door, closing the door behind him.

* * *

The moon was out, shining in her full glory. A few clouds skim across the darken skies as a young woman lie awake in bed. Looking out, she notice the cool air coming through the open windows. Getting up, without disturbing her companion, she grab a robe and quietly left the room. Moving silently down the hallway, she pass the guards that were patrolling the same hallway. Whether they recognize her or not, their faces didn't show. Walking down the many hallways and stairways, she finally reach the archives. Pushing the double doors open, she scan the rather large room for something. The moon provided her some light as she pass rows of books that were slowing leading into rows of scrolls. Closing her eyes, she let her powers roam around looking, searching. Finally, her eyes snap open, her body leading her to the back. There she was standing in front of a door with some old text written across it, she turn the knob to reveal it was lock. Rolling her shoulders back, she place her hands on the door. The door glow from the spell she just invoke; the door made a clinking noise and open silently. Lowering her hands down, she silently walk into the darken room, the door closing behind her with a click. It was pretty musty and dusty, with no filtration of light or air. Using the right sleeve of her robe, she cover her mouth as a cloud of dust came off a raggedy scroll. Unrolling it, her eyes scan the old text before rolling it back into place and grabbing another one.

_I don't have much time_, she thought as she began her search. Her eyes began to scan more and more urgently.

_I don't have much time_, she repeated.

* * *

Daphne woke up with a start. Placing a shaking hand toward her face, she took in deep breaths.

"Are you okay, Daphne?"

The lights turn on revealing the Winx (minus Bloom) waking up. Musa was the one to turn on the bedroom light.

"Dim the light will you! It's to bright!" Stella whined, pulling the covers over her face.

"But you're powers are base off of light, so I wouldn't be complaining," Tecna scolded her friend. Stella pull her covers down, pouting.

"I don't know," Daphne answered honestly.

"Must have been a nightmare," Aisha said, observing her.

"I don't usually get nightmares." Flora and Musa share a concern look.

"What happen?" Tecna asked, sitting next to her on her bed.

"I-I don't remember," The Nymph of Sirenix clutched the bed covers into her hands tightly, her face bow down.

"But I sense something terrible will happen."

"Could it be Bloom?" Stella asked, running her fingers through her blood hair. Daphne could only reply with a shrug.

"Does anyone know what time it is?" Aisha asked as they all relapse into silence. Tecna pull out her cellphone.

"4:26," Tecna responded. Stella groan as she cover her face with a pillow.

"It's too early! I need my beauty sleep or I'll get wrinkles!" Stella's voice muffled through the pillow.

"What time do we have to go down for breakfast?" Musa asked.

"Around 8:30, Brandon said he'll get us at 8:15. Knowing Stella, we would have to get up maybe between the hours of 6:30 and 7 o'clock," Tecna answered, glancing back at her phone.

"Then I suggest we catch some Zzs," Flora suggested, giving Daphne's shoulder a comforting squeeze.

"I agree with Flora," Stella muffled.

"We'll see you in a couple of hours," Aisha said, crawling into her bed. The rest of the girls follow suit except Stella who put her pillow behind her head and close her eyes. She was out quickly.

"Good night, girls," Daphne pulled the covers up to her chin.

"Technically it's not night, it's morning," Tecna stated.

"Tecna we get it," Musa rolled her eyes as she shut the lights off. Daphne chuckle as she snuggle deeper into the covers. She close her eyes as slept a dreamless sleep.


	20. Chapter 19

Nate open his eyes, feeling sick and sore. _What just happen?_ Looking around, he took notice of how their was some light filtering through the cracks in the wall. He force his head up, and gag at the sight. Above him was a bloody body that was rip to shred by something inhuman. He retch for a few minutes but it felt like an eternity, his vomit dribbling down his chin in a thin line as he gasp for air. He couldn't even tell what type of species it was.

_**"Ah I see you found my toy,"**_ the same voice from before hissed. _Why can't i remember where I heard that voice?_

**_"Still trying to figure out who I am, mortal?"_** The voice sneered, this time behind him.

"What do you want with me?" Nate asked, trying to get himself out of his chains.

_**"Now, you want out."**_ A pale hand shot out from the shadows, grabbing his face. Nails digging into his cheeks, he could feel the nails drawing blood from him. Slowly, he stare into the shadows before making out pale yellow eyes glaring at him from the darkness. He could feel a chill going up and own his spine.

_**"Are you scare mortal?"**_ The pale hand trace his cheeks before slithering down his neck and around his shoulders and up his right arm. _**"You should be."**_

Nate tremble as he watch violet lips wickedly smile. _Violet lips? No..._

As if sensing his new found knowledge, she smirked evilly.

_**"It's too late, you belong to me,"**_ she cackled, leaning over his frozen face, licking from his cheek to mouth, kissing him. Eyes wide in shock, he could only stare helplessly as she slowly started to assault his body.

**_"Mmmm, you're tasty. I'm going to pleasure myself with you."_** In one swipe, his clothes disintegrated into nothing, leaving Nate bare and naked. Her yellow orbs travel up and down, taking him in, leaving him trembling. She lean closer again, her lips inches away from his. Nate jerk his head to the side, feeling new found strength to get himself out of his chains. Sharp claws dug into his shoulders as her sharp hands sharply turn his head around to her.

_**"I love a man who's feisty. It's..."**_ she paused dramatically, **_"...such a turn on."_**

"You're disgusting!" He spat in her face. She didn't seem faze by it.

**_"You don't know me yet you are trying to hide your fear. I can feel your fear coming off in waves. It's delicious,"_** she gave him a kiss, invading his mouth with her tongue.

_**"My name is Serible, and you, mortal are mine."**_

* * *

Miele was braiding Sheila's hair when she felt a chill. Glancing out the window, she saw the morning sky that was filled with sunlight, now darkening with rain clouds.

"Mother?" Sheila asked, noticing her mother's hands pausing in mid braid. "Is everything okay?"

Smiling despite what she felt, Miele kiss the top of her daughter's head.

"A storm is brewing child but for now, everything is okay," the healer answered, her daughter nodding.

* * *

"Has anybody seen my mother?" Sky asked the Winx in one of the living areas. The girls were reading the scrolls that Bloom's mother brought with her. Edana was sleeping in Bloom's arms. A chorus of "no" was his answer.

"Did you check with the guys?" Aisha asked, rearranging herself on the floor from sitting cross-legged to lying on her stomach.

"Yeah, I did. Thoren suggested I check with you girls," Sky answered.

"What about-" Stella began.

"I did but they told me to go find Daphne which led her to telling me to find the guys." Sky ran a hand through his blond hair. "I even asked Miele and Sheila earlier but they gave me the same answer everyone else is giving me."

"Why are you looking for her? Couldn't you ask the guards or the servants? They could had seen her," Flora pointed out.

"That's the thing, they don't know where. My father is awake and he is asking for her. I don't know why but he sounded deflated when he asked for her." Bloom gave hims sympathetic look.

"He must feel terrible for putting stress on her. Maybe she wants to be alone for awhile. Every Kings and Queens have the rights to escape for a few minutes, Sky. We'll help you look for her if she doesn't show up by lunch," she advised. Her boyfriend gave her a grateful look.

"Yeah, you're right," Sky sat down next to her, sweeping Edana out of her arms. The sudden movement cause the baby to become awake.

"In the meantime, I'm going to spend some quality time with this little one," he swung the baby much to Bloom's worry. Waving his hand goodbye to the Winx, he took Edana away.

"Maybe you can help me finish with the paperwork that your grandfather left for me to do," he said, chuckling as Edana grab his finger in delight.

"For a baby, you have a strong grip," the Crown Prince of Erakylon felt his heart swell. _Maybe, just maybe, it's a second chance his past self never got to do. If it was, I'm genuinely happy right now._

He stop outside of of his father's study, a sudden thought came to mind. Smiling back down, he nuzzle Edana's cheeks.

"I got a plan and you are going to help."

* * *

Queen Samara was sitting in one corner of the garden, where nature was untamed and wild. Leaning her head back, she stare up at the leaves overhanging above her head. She could hear the sky rumbling. _A storm? It wasn't forecasted to rain today._ Sighing, she place her face into her hands, feeling her heart breaking. She fear her husband would be force to stay in bed for the remainder of his reign.

**Rustle-rustle.**

Looking up, startled, she pull out a dagger from her sleeve. Queen Marion step through the overgrown hedge, picking out twigs here and there out of her hair. Sighing in relief, she place her dagger back in her sleeve.

"Marion, don't ever scare me like that. Do you want me to have a heart attack?" Queen Samara scolded. The Queen of Domino look over at her friend, giving her a sheepish smile.

"Eh, you know me, I love surprising people," she shrugged her shoulders. Her smile turn into a frown as she look around.

"So this is where you were hiding yourself. Your son is looking for you."

"Sky? Why?"

"He said Erendor is asking for you."

The Queen of Erakylon felt her eyes teared up.

"Erendor's awake?"

"Stop gawking and come. Every King needs his Queen by his side even if he doesn't know she has become unfaithful to him," Queen Marion turned around back into the hedge missing Queen Samara's shock and frozen state. _How did she...?_

* * *

Vievmor bow his head low to his mistress, his eyes fill with lust at the prospect of filling any of her desires.

"Mistress, I am here to answer to your beckon call," he looked over to Serible who was finish off a dead creature. Licking her lips, she brush a pale hand through her dark hair.

_**"I have found a weak point out of Sipar,"**_ she slowly drawled, using her pinky to pick at her teeth. At that moment, the other three show up.

"Do you mean...?" Achea asked gleefully, her tail swinging back and forth like a happy dog.

"Finally, I want to to kill them," Ashya purred, walking over and licking her mistress's thigh, sending pleasant desires in the pit of her stomach.

_**"And you will,"**_ Serible moaned in delight. Waving her hands, the others began to pleasure her as she began to pleasure them.

**_"You will lead the attack, create a gory scene in my honor,"_** Serible kissed her second male minion's snout.

"It shall be done," Liscer latching his mouth over her breast.

_**"Lets the hunt commence."**_


	21. Chapter 20

Sky bounce Edana in his arms as he flip through a stack of papers, looking for something. Letting out a sigh of relief, he scan the contents of the paper, a smile turning into a frown as he notice a folded slip of paper with unrecognizable handwriting on it.

"What is this?" Reaching for the paper cutter, he cut through the seal wax, opening the parchment. Moving the paper cutter out of Edana's reach, he carry the baby with him to the window, reading it slowly.

_It has come to my attention that my feelings for you have dwindle in the past years. Our marriage has been a beautiful one as best...and I thank you for allowing me to give you a heir. I will always have you in my heart and I will stay as Queen. But I would like to terminate our marriage-_

Eyes going wide, the parchment slip through his fingers, as his body slid slowly down the tall window pane.

_Does father even knows about this?_ He asked himself, struggling to terms with this new found information. There could be a chance his father knew about this. But if he didn't and he brought this to his attention now while he was recovering, King Erendor will most definitely have another heart attack. His heart will surely break. Sensing his misery, Edana decided to clamp her small mouth over Sky's thumb, sucking on it before spitting it out. The Prince of Erakylon laugh at the baby's facial expression: pure disgust.

"I'm guessing you're hungry right now. Why don't we take a break and go find your mother," Sky tickled her stomach lightly, earning pure laughter from her. When he was leaving his father's study did he froze. "Your mother" kept repeating over and over in his head. Gazing at Edana who was giving him a toothy grin as her small chubby hands wave around in the air in delight; he felt his heart swell up in pride. _Everything will be fine in the end,_ he kissed her little knuckles before proceeding down the hallway.

* * *

King Erendor was sitting up in his oversize king sized bed. His back prop against the headboard by a couple of pillows. Sipping a glass of water, he gaze out the darken sky, his brow furrowing.

**Knock, knock.**

Putting his cup down with a bang, the glass shaking. Grumbling to himself, the King folded his hands neatly in front of him.

"Come in!" He growled, his mood was starting to sour. The door open, revealing Ronin.

"Your Majesty, we located your wife." he shifted his hands behind his back. Raising an eyebrow, King Erendor dismiss the notion.

"And?" he prompted his servant.

"She was in the garden outskirts," his servant answered, his eyes suddenly taking interest in his shoes.

"Ronin, what are you not telling me?"

Ronin remain silent, shifting his feet here and there.

"As your king, I order you to tell me!" The King commanded, glowering at the man.

"She was talking to one of the veteran guards sire."

"So?"

"The guard was asking for her to run away with him. You see sire, they both love each other."

"WHAT?!"

"Sire, I admit I knew for sometime but-"

"You didn't tell me for how long?!"

"A couple of years, Sire."

"A couple of months and you didn't tell me!" King Erendor was furious. Furious was not the word to describe him at this moment but it's the closet word Ronin could think up of.

"Get out!"

"Sire, please-" Ronin tried to reason with his King.

"GET OUT!"

The servant gave a hasty bow, leaving a fuming, heartbroken man. King Erendor grab his cup and hurl it at the door; the glass shattering into million of pieces.

* * *

Daphne and Thoren were sitting in front of a low table, piled high with books from the royal archives in Thoren's guest room. Daphne was leafing through a couple of books, a frown creasing her lips. Thoren was looking through a thick book that was heavily layer with dust, causing him to sneeze once in a while.

"Achoo!" he sneezed as another layer of dust flew off the book. Daphne pull out her handkerchief, holding it out for him.

"Thanks," he reached for it, giving her a grateful smile. His girlfriend smile back.

"Did you find anything?" She asked him.

"Nada, you?" He bleed his nose.

"I wish," Daphne sighed, closing the books with a snap. Rolling her shoulders a bit, she felt Thoren's hands touching her face.

"Thoren?" She couldn't keep the smirk off her face at his shy expression.

"I think I got an idea," he started, "on-"

The doors flew open, revealing a panting Stella in her Bloomix form.

"Come quick, we're being attack!" Stella gasped for air.

"What?" The young couple got on their feet quickly.

"Where?" Daphne asked.

"In the gardens. It's one of those beasts from Sipar. Everyone is trying to keep them in the garden as possible." Thoren walked over to his bedside table and grab his weapon. There was no time to change into his Paladin uniform.

"Give us the run down," Daphne transformed into her Sirenix form mid run as they follow Stella out of the room.

"Queen Marion and Queen Samara were in the garden when they were attack. Nobody notice the enemy coming. It's as if, they appear out of thin air," Stella explained, glancing around here and there as if the enemy would suddenly appear and attack them. Stopping by a window, they could see smoke coming from the garden's far edges.

"Thoren hold on to our hands. We're going to teleport into the battlefield," Stella said, landing down next to him, grabbing onto his arm. Daphne place a hand on his shoulder as they were surround by golden sun sparkles. In a blink of an eye, they were on the outskirts of the battle. They could hear King Oritel shouting out commands. Thoren scan the fighting, searching for his cousin. Daphne was doing the same thing, looking for any sign of her family.

"Are you guys coming or are you guys going to stand there attracting attention from those guys," Stella pointed to three over grown monsters, there black beady eyes staring at the trio hungrily.

"Total Eclipse!" Stella shot a beam of energy at the creature.

"Dance of Leaves!" Daphne added her attack. Seeing the creature distracted, Thoren slam his hammer on to the ground.

"Earthquake Hammer!" The ground shook and groan; opening up beneath the creature. It howl in distress as it tried to get away but was swallow by the earth; moving back in place as if nothing was there before.

"Nice!" Stella gave him a thumb up before flying out into the battle field. Daphne was about to join her when she felt a hand grab her wrist. Looking down, Thoren gave her a concern look. Neither said anything, they didn't need words to describe this moment. Giving him a chastise kiss on the lips, she nodded her head. Thoren swung his weapon over his shoulder, his feet guiding his body into battle. His mouth open in a battle cry as his hammer swung against an unsuspecting creature's jaw, sending it flying back. Nex got up on his feet, a bruise forming on his left cheek.

"Thanks," he smirked, leaning against his weapon.

"No probs," Thoren said, going back in a defensed stance. His friend standing behind him, keeping his back cover. Nodding at each other, they launch themselves at the oncoming of creatures. This was going to be a long fight.


	22. Chapter 21

King Oritel move his sword in a perfect arch, slicing the creature in front of him in half.

"Father!" Turning around, he saw Daphne flying over to him.

"Where's Mother?" She asked, sending a beam of energy to the struggling creature who was trying to get back together and destroy it.

"She and Queen Samara were injure but not severely. I already sent them back into the castle with guards around them. It's not life threatening so they'll be fine," he answered, stabbing another creature in what he believe was the chest.

"Have you seen Bloom?"

"No I haven't, I thought she was with you. She must be with Sky. Last I check, Musa told me he took Edana with him."

"Then where is he?"

"I don't know. They must be guarding Edana or they took off into hiding somewhere in order to protect the baby."

"I hope you're right Father," Daphne erected a shield around them, blocking a deadly blow.

_I feel this is a trap._

* * *

A figure ran into the castle, taking a different entrance than the ones the Queens took. Jumping through a glass panel, it's shards flying everywhere. Footsteps and shouts were coming from her left. Jumping up, she did an aerial flip, her hand grabbing onto the chandelier. Swaying side to side, it twinkle, the crystals chiming. Moving carefully, she jump onto another chandelier, this one smaller. It groan and protested, not accustom to holding so much weight. The metal was bending under her hands and feet; the crystals shaking violently. Guards burst into the grand room, their weapons ready to attack and fire. Taking a deep breath, she dump. Her hair flapping rapidly behind her.

* * *

"Bring Mistress the blood of these pathetic mortals! Kill them all!" Viermor barked, a wicked sneer spreading across his muzzle face. His claws were already cover in blood as well as his teeth.

"We don't think so!"

Looking up, he saw a group of fairies hovering in the sky, their hands glowing with power.

"Ah, the Winx, I was expecting you," he growled, eying the Fairy of Nature. _It's such a pity I have to kill you. I've grown quiet fond of you._

"We're going to make sure you won't spill anymore of these people for the sake of Serible!" Aisha said, raising her hands.

"Yeah! What she said," Stella glared at the evil creature.

"Then, you'll all perish by my hands in the name of my Mistress!" Viermor roared, the trees behind him erupting in decay of death. Stella made a gagging noise as she cover her mouth with her hands.

"What kind of power is this?" Musa gasped in horror. Flora was looking a bit green.

"Nature is in pain," Flora leaned into Aisha.

"Flora you got to hang in there. We'll fix this, don't you worry," the Fairy of Waves assured her.

"Fix this?" Vievmor snorted. "You can't stop this power of mine. Once it's start, there's no end in stopping it. Even I have no control over it!" His cackle stop short as he blasted off his feet.

* * *

The figure turn around, her eyes narrowing. Running past the unconscious guards, she made a beeline up the grand staircase. Her feet came to a halt as she saw the destruction before her through a window pane. _No!_

* * *

The girls turn around to see Daphne flying over to them.

"Daphne!" They cried in unison, happy to have another person right now to fight.

"Have you seen Bloom? I can't seem to find her," Daphne asked, glancing at the unconscious form of Vievmor. The Winx shook their head.

"We can worry about our friend later, she'll be fine on her own," Musa said, looking over to Flora. "But right now, we need to stop this thing from destroying everything." They watch the decay spread further and further in the garden.

"Aaahhh!" They look on in horror as a guard was caught in the decay. He was struggling to break free. Another guard came over to help but when he touch him, he too became infected.

"Help me!" They cried, their bodies slowly turning grayish black.

"We need to do a Bloomix Converenge," a voice said behind them. Turning around, Daphne flew over to her sister.

"Where have you been Bloom?" The Nymph of Sirenix grabbed her sister's hands.

"I had to ensure Edana was safe from Vievmor and his goons," Bloom answered.

"Will Bloomix Converenge work?" Musa asked. They watch as the creatures began to disappear. Guards began to back away, slowly retreating from the garden's edges.

King Oritel, the Specialists, and the Paladins could only move back in the direction of the castle.

"Roy, watch out!" Aisha screamed. Roy only had time turn around as tendrils of decay shot at him. Nex jump in front of him, slicing the tendrils.

"Thanks," Roy said. Nex could only nod.

"Winx, we need to do this now or the entire kingdom will fall," Bloom stated, looking at each member and her sister.

"Ready?" They all nodded. They began to get into formation, their hands glowing with power. From left to right was Bloom, Stella, Daphne, Musa, Flora, Aisha, and Tecna.

"Bloomix Converenge!" Their powers spread throughout the garden, destroying the decay.

"Alright Winx!" Helia cheered, raising a gloved hand into the air. Their Converenge spell started to spiral down to helpless guards who were still struggling to break free. Their faces contorted in pain. The Winx landed in front of the guys. The Converenge spell form a bubble around the helpless guards; bursting into flames and then nothing.

"What just happen?" Everyone turn around to see Bloom not there.

"Bloom?" They look around them, not seeing her anywhere.

"She probably went to find Sky," Flora assured them.

"Is everyone alright?"

"We're still standing, Sky," Brandon answered before whipping his head around to see his best friend cover in dried blood and dirt. He was gripping his right arm, where blood was tricking through his close fingers.

"Sky!" This friends swarmed him.

"Where's Edana?" Daphne asked him.

"I left her in Miele's care," Sky answered, his eyes scanning around before landing on her again.

"Where's Bloom?" He asked, his brows knitting in confusion.

"She was here a second ago," Stella said, placing her hands on her hips. "Funny how she only show up to do our Bloomix Converenge."

"What?" Sky stared at her.

"Yup! None of us saw her except forming our Converenge spell," the Fairy of the Shining Sun put a finger on her chin. Sky's eyes widen.

"Damn it!" He abruptly turn on his heels, and bolted into the castle.

"What the hell?! Sky!" Thoren called out to his cousin. Everyone ran after him.

* * *

_It's not her._ Sky cursed. _Why didn't I see this coming._ In a blink of an eye, he was riding on a white stallion in the blazing deserts. _Where am I?_ He felt his hands moved on their own.

_**"Blaise!"**_ His voice was much deeper. **_"Blaise!"_**

That was when Sky realize he was seeing a memory from his pastself: King Alistor Lux. Sky notice something moving in the horizon.

**_"Blaise!"_** The horse speed up, sensing its master's urgency.

**_"Blaise!"_** Alistor Lux yelled, his blond hair whipping around his face. Sky could make out the figure to be a woman, her gray dress was torn and bloody. Halting the horse, Alistor jump off and ran over to her just as she collapse into a sand dune. Stumbling and skidding down the sand dune, Sky could only watch as Alistor drop to his knees in front of the young woman. Gently, he place a hand over her wrist, feeling a faint pulse.

**_"L-Lux?"_** Looking down, his eyes widen as he stare into glassy cyan eyes.

**_"I'm here, I'm here,"_** scooping her into his arms carefully.

_**"You *cough, cough* came for *cough, cough* me, why?"**_ Blood dribbled down her chin.

**_"I'll always come for you, no matter what. Right now, I'm going to get you to a healer. Can you stay awake till then?"_** A weak nod was his only answer. Sky could clearly see the King's adoration for her. The scenery melted away into his father's study, surrounded by his friends.

"You space out there man," Riven said bluntly.

"I need a map," he ignored his friend as he move over to a shelf. Pulling a leather bound book, he open it half way revealing a small metal disc. Moving over to the desk, his best friend came over to him.

"Dude, you really need to go see the doctor now," Brandon told him sternly.

"That is not my priority now," Sky glanced over his way, placing the disk over a black screen. A soft green light appear, moving over the disc left to right and back again.

"Will someone tell me what is going on here?" Stella whined.

"I'm with you Stella," Musa said. A holomap suddenly appear.

"Tecna, upload the map of Sipar's desert," Sky said.

"Ok," Tecna did as she was told, pulling out her data pad as a couple of programs began to appear in the air. Once complete, a single holomap of Sipar appear. A soft beep was emitted as a map of the Erakylon castle also appear.

"Would it be possible to fuse both of the maps together?" Sky looked at both maps.

"Sky, would you be so kind in telling us what in the world are you doing?" Thoren demanded, marching over to his cousin.

"No fusing won't work...unless there's a code embedded in here somewhere to change the layout," brushing his cousin aside, he press a couple of buttons. Everyone watch as a blue dot appear on the Erakylon map. _Bingo! _Pressing his finger on it, the map began to span out and change form.

"What is that suppose to be?" Nex yawned, "A piece of lame excuse to go hunting, I bet."

"It's no time to be joking," Aisha jabbed a finger into his chest, glaring at him. Nex kept his mouth shut.

"The sand dunes are over here," Sky pointed somewhere on the map of Sipar's desert. "Then, it would be here." A green dot appear as the Erakylon map went back to normal, pinpointing to a room. Zooming in on it, Sky knew where it was. Pushing pass his friends, he ran out into the hallways again. Reaching the corner of a hallway, Sky could make out a figure turning around.

"Bloom!" He yelled just as her lips parted in a small smile, collapsing onto the carpeted floor.


	23. Chapter 22

****Hey guys! Sorry for not updating, I owe you guys a chapter so I made this one super long. Originally, it was going to be two chapters but I was too lazy to split. So here it is!****

* * *

Edana was sleeping, snuggling against Sky's chest. He lift his head and glance over to his left side. Bloom was sleeping soundly; her body was curl slightly facing him. She was finally allowed to come to his bed after a week of staying in the medical chamber. Tucking a hand under his chin, he let his mind wander to the events in the past week.

* * *

With shaking hands, Sky knelt down on to his knees. Tracing a hand over her pale face, he laid his forehead over hers.

"Bloom," he spoked softly. A thin breath of air brush pass his face. Lifting his head up slightly, he let a small sigh as Bloom stared up at him. Her eyes barely open.

"Edana…?" She gasped out, her voice barely a whisper.

"She's safe," Sky assured her.

"I'm glad," she raised her hand up to his face weakly. "How did you know I was here?"

"The same location in our past lives," he answered. Bloom let out a short laugh.

"Alistar carried Blaise on his horse all the way to a healer's home admist the sand dunes."

Bloom turn her head and saw everyone a couple of feet away from them. The rest of the Winx and Daphne were in their civilian outfits.

"I already sent for the doctor. He should be here soon," Brandon pocketed his phone.

"Can you stand?" Aisha asked. Sky stood up, allowing Bloom to lean her body against his.

"Wait a minute," Stella said, clasping her hands together.

"What is it Stella?" Musa sighed in annoyance.

"Why haven't you transform out of your fairy form?" the Fairy of the Shining Sun asked.

"I don't know Stella," Bloom answered.

"You are allowing the Dragon Flame to heal your body that was already damage from the battle," King Oritel said.

"Really, the Dragon Fire can do that?" Daphne gave her father a bewilder look. "I never heard of it."

"Who knows, I remember reading it somewhere many years ago. Queen Lira was injure severly that she used her powers to heal herself in her fairy form until a couple of days later she was able to transform back into her human form."

"I can search for it-" Tecna was cut off by Riven.

"We can worry about that later, Tecna. We got to get these two into the medical chamber. Your father probably wants to talk to you later when you're done," Thoren advised.

"Agreed," Daphne nodded her head.

"Brandon go and see if the doctor is in the room," Sky commanded. "Roy go with him as well." The two Specialists nodded, their capes flapping behind them as they sprinted down the hall.

'Flora, Musa, go to Miele's room. They are hiding in the closet."

"You got it Sky," The Fairies of Music and Nature left the group. King Oritel slip Bloom's left arm over his shoulder to ease some of her weight off Sky's already strained body.

* * *

Bloom felt something smack against her face. Something soft and small. Opening her eyes, groggily, she heard Edana let out a happy squeal.

"Morning sleepy head," Sky smiled at her. He was holding the baby close to his chest, close enough for Edana to touch her face. Bloom sat up with a groan. _I'm already back in my human form and I'm still hurting. I won't be able to go fight anytime soon._

"Morning," she picked Edana out of Sky's arms and into her arms. Nuzzling the baby's cheeks, she gave the Prince a kiss that deepen in a matter of seconds.

"Um, Sky?" Bloom broke away first.

"Hm?" Sky was looking a little daze from the kiss.

"So when were you going to propose to me?" She asked, chuckling at his flush face.

"It just happen," he stammered. "I was going to take you on a nice moonlit picnic; your mother was going to watch Edana for us while we were out. But with how my father reacted, to him being in bedrest; our battle against Vievmor; me finding out my mother was having an affair with one of the guards; you getting injure. My plan was basically thrown out of the window." _Oh._

"So you weren't going to propose to me then?" Bloom's face must have fell because he was shaking his head.

"That is not what I mean. Damnit, this was not how I was going to do this," he opened the nightstand's small drawer, his hand fishing around in it.

"I think your father lost it," Bloom cooed at Edana.

"And I think your mother is going to say yes," with a truimphant smile, Sky pull out a small velvet box. Taking the lid off of it, revealed a simple diamond ring with white opal gems surrounding the diamond. _Oh god, oh god, oh god._

"So what do you say. Wanna make it official?" Sky asked.

"Yes." Tears began to prick in the corners of her eyes as she watch her boyfriend-now fiancé place the ring on her left ring finger. They were staring adoringly and leaning into each other before Bloom pull back with a yelp. Looking down at the cause of her pain, they both started to laugh as Edana once again latch her mouth around Bloom's breast.

"I don't have any but I know where we can get some food for you," Bloom unlatched the baby from herself, chuckling as Edana began to show her displeasure.

"An excuse to head downstairs for breaksfast," Sky smirked, throwing the bed covers off him. Bloom did the same, slipping into her slippers. Sky gently help her up, handing Bloom a sling to carry Edana around. Her arms were still bandaged and she was still healing them.

"Easy, there," Sky advised as he help her put Edana in the baby sling. Bloom grunted as her body protest with the added weight. Adding a bit more magic to her healing spell, the pain ebbed away to a slight numb feeling. _Much better._

"Better?" Sky asked, raising an eyebrow. Bloom realize she was glowing a soft orange color. He held his bedroom door open.

"For now," Bloom took his outstretch hand; the door close shut behind their retreating backs. Edana began to squirm in the sling.

"We'll be in the dining hall soon Edana. There's a bottle with your name—" Bloom stopped talking as her nose crinckle in disgust.

"Sky?" Sky was walking ahead when he noticed she wasn't following him.

"Yeah?" Bloom glared at him when he started to laugh.

"She's not hungry, Sky. She needs a diaper change."

"Ok."

"Then, I leave the stinky dirty diaper change to you," with a snapped of her fingers, Edana was transported to Sky who held her at arms length. He gave her a baffle look.

"Why me? Why can't you do it?" Sky made a gagging noise.

"Because my dear fiancé, even you can't go against Flora's orders," she smirked as she walk over to a chair that she magically appeared for her to sit.

"I'll wait for you guys here," Bloom said, smiling sweetly, crossing her legs and folding her hands neatly before her. With a heavy sigh, Sky trudged back into his room to change Edana out of her diaper. A frown appear on her face as the door close shut.

**_"Go…"_**

Bloom's eyes cast around the hallway, shaking her head in disbelief.

**_"Go…"_**

Bloom jumped out of her chair, her hands charging with power.

**_"Gem…"_**

"Go where? What gem?" Bloom spun around, feeling agigated.

**_"Hurry…"_**

"I don't understand!" Bloom yelled, her anger getting the best of her. The Dragon Flame was starting to leak out of her, making the flames more noticable.

"Bloom?"

Snarling, Bloom turning around, ready to attack but only to come face to face with Sky.

"Bloom?" He asked cautiously, raising his hands up to show he was unarm. Realizing who he is, she power down and collapse onto her knees. Looking up at him, she covers her face with her hands, her breathing coming out in small gasps. _What was that?_

"Hey, hey," Sky knelted in front of her, pulling her into a gentle hug.

"You're alright; you're okay," he soothed her, rubbing circles on her back. He stop when Bloom manage to even out her breathing.

"I'm good now, thanks," she gave him a smile. Sky gave her a concern look with a frown.

"What was that?" He asked her.

**_"Don't tell…please…. It'll only make it harder in the future…"_** _Should I really listen to you? What choice do I have?_

With a heavy sigh, she shook her head no at him. "I honestly don't know. It might be the side effects the doctor mention."

"True," Sky simply said, staring at her to see if she would tell him more. Getting up, he gave her "talk-later" look before heading back into his to get Edana. Looking around her, Bloom took notice of the window curtains and the rug slightly burnt. Placing a heavy hand on her forehead, her eyes widen in horror.

_I lost control…if I lost it completely, this castle would be gone._ Removing her hand, she notice they were shaking. _I never lost control before, not like this. Something is happening to me and I have to find out what it is._

* * *

_Getting up, she glance out the window, a new plan forming in her mind._

* * *

"What took you so long?" Riven question them.

"Diaper duty, Sky?" Miele guessed, smirking behind her cup of tea.

"No comment," Sky answered, giving a look to his friends to shut their snickering.

"How are you feeling, sister?" Daphne asked, pushing a chair out for Bloom to sit in. Shiela got out of her seat and jump into Sky's lap once he sat down.

"Sky!" she squealed, wrapping her small arms around his neck.

"Oof! It's good to see you too, Shiela," he patted her head.

"As good as it can get," Bloom answered her sister. She handed Edana over to her mother who started to cooed and talk to the baby. She was going to ask her father something when the door open revealing Ronin.

"What is it this time, Ronin?" Sky asked, slightly snnoyed. "What does my father want this time?"

"It's not King Erendor that wants to see you, Prince Sky but your mother…Queen Samara," Ronin answered, keeping the tone formal.

"Ugh, I hate formal talk, it's _so_ last," Stella whispered to Flora.

"Princess Stella, I'm not talking formal. This is how I talk," Ronin cleared out his throat.

"Busted," Aisha snickered behind a fake cough. Stella's face turn beat red.

"If you want me to talk formal than I advise-" Ronin lifted a finger up.

"That's enough Ronin. Go tell my mother that she is more than welcome to eat with us all for breakfast. I don't care what she's been doing behind my father's back but she needed here when my father is still on bedrest. I won't stop her if she decides to leave Erakylon but tell her this: King Erendor will make her a traitor not to him but to the Crown itself and this kingdom," Sky glared at the servant, standing up with Sheila's arms wrap around his neck. Ronin was about to say something but was silence by the look of his future King.

"Is that all…Sire?" Ronin asked, his voice stiff.

"Tell the chefs to bring in the food for breakfast and a baby bottle for Edana. Mia should know where it is," Sky said sternly. Ronin gave a quick bow, closing the door shut behind him.

"We'll that was-"

"Scary."

"Amusing."

"Interesting."

"Weird."

"Ok."

"Creepy."

The Winx said one by one, not giving Roy a chance to finish.

"Yeah, something like that," Roy mumbled. Aisha put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I know what can make you feel better. Me and you are having a skateboard race," she said, offering him a challenge she knows he can't refuse.

"You're on!" Roy placed his hand over hers, squeezing it lightly. Unaware that Nex gave them a frown. It became quiet as everyone were in their own thoughts.

"Queen Samara has been in her chambers since the attack, I'm starting to worry," Queen Marion spoked after awhile.

"So has my father," Sky answered coldly. "They don't make an effort in attempting to be in the same room or at least look each other in the eye."

"Hey guys, tell me if this is weird?" Timmy asked, his voice sounding nervous. Everyone gave him a confuse look but they all chorus "ok".

"Everything…it's different," he started out.

"Different how?" Tecna asked him.

"Ever since we got back from Sipar, everything is starting to change." Everyone glance around the room.

"If we never took those archeologists to Sipar, we would be at the lake house two weeks ago," Riven added.

"Riven, not now," Musa gave her boyfriend a warning tone.

"But you know it's true. We wouldn't be in this s-"

"That is enough, Riven!" Flora slammed her hands onto the table, giving him a glare. Her friends all look at her like she grew another head. They rarely see this angry-side of her.

"We can't got wallowing up in our anger and fears. Nor our self doubts right now. There are still unsolved mysteries that we haven't found the answer to. Queen Marion and King Oritel, the scrolls you gave us there's no connection to what we are looking for," Flora said calmly.

"Sky, we really need access to everything; basically, we need help from the Magix Council if we don't find anything." She turned her attentions to Sky.

"You know you have full access, you don't have to ask me. We can't go to the Magix Council though," Sky looked over at Edana.

"Seriously man?" Brandon was taken aback by his friend's answer.

"We want to keep as few realms away from this war as possible. We already got Domino, Erakylon, and Magix involve as it is."

"Don't forget, this involve our homes as well," Stella said. "Solaria will gladly aid her friends and I know Andros will join as well. "

"My father will be hard to convince but Andros will help," Aisha nodded in agreement.

"Zenith will be tricky, but I can see what I can do in convincing King Cryos," Tecna.

"Linphea should be easy. We can talk to Krystal, she can help us," Helia said. Flora nodded.

"I'll see what I can do, but I'm sure I'll find a way in getting sometype of agreement with the Monarchs of Melody," Musa said, frowning just a little.

"Earth will most likely join in as well," Daphne added. "Sipar's deserts are almost like the deserts there. We can make a mission out of it to check it out," Daphne said.

"Queen Nebula will definitely say yes as well as Roxy," Aisha stated.

"Thank you guys really," Bloom said, "but lets hold off in call the realms into this war. We can't make a move prematurely that could cost us."

**Knock-knock.**

"It must be breakfast," Thoren rubbed his hands together gleefully.

"I forgot you love breafast more your weapons," Sky smirked at his cousin just as three kitchen servants rolled in metal carts laden with food. A young woman with braided black hair came in a sec later. Smiling at her King and curtsying to the Domino Monarchs.

"Good morning Prince Sky," she greeted. Sky gave her a grin.

"Morning, Mia. So what is on the menu for breafast today?" He gently push Sheila off his lap so she can go and sit in her chair.

"Today, like you requested, a simple breafast. Pancakes, egg omelottes, and fruit salads. For your drinks, we have orange, apple, and cranberry juice," Mia listed off as the three litchen servants began to put the food down onto the table. A servant handed Bloom the baby bottle. Bloom have her thanks. Her mother handed Edana back to her.

"Is there anything you request for lunch?" She asked. Sky shooked his head no.

"The usual would be fine. Also soup for Bloom, doctor's orders," Sky said. Mia and the kitchen servants bowed before carting away. The door close shut with a click.

"Let's eat!" Stella quickly ladden her plate with food.

"Stella save some for the rest of us," Flora giggled as the Fairy of the Shining Sun look up, her face stuff with food.

"Bft swu got!" Stella said.

"That's what I call a mouthful!" Riven teased, grabbing an omelotte. Swallowing her food, Stella daintly wipe her mouth with a napkin.

"With class," she added. It surprise everyone that Riven started to laugh. This only rile Stella up.

"Are you mocking me?" Brandon gave his friend a warning.

"Why can't we have a normal breakfast?" Brandon slumped in his chair.

"Because we're anything but normal," Bloom said, just as she place the now empty bottle on the table. Grabbing her napkin, she rest Edana's head on her shoulder; patting the baby's back lightly. The baby soon let out a small burp as whatever she burp came out of her mouth and onto the napkin.

"Ill," Stella made a disgusting face. "I think I lost my appetite." She push her plate away.

"Hey Stel, do you want the rest of my pancakes?" Flora asked.

"On second thought, I'm still hungry," Stella took her friend's pancake's greedily but stop when her eyes caught something.

"Bloom is that what I think it is?" She pointed a shaky finger at Bloom's left hand.

"This?" Bloom raised her left hand, smirking. King Oritel spit out his drink, it landing on Nex.

"Father!" Daphne patted her father's back as he gasp for breath.

"I honestly thought you would notice it sooner Stella," Bloom sighed, her lips frowning in fake disappointment. Sky held his hand out; Bloom fork over a 20 dollar bill.

"You betted on me?"

"Stel, I had my hand out for everyone to see. Really was hoping anybody else but you would notice."

"Oh I see."

"Stella, it was only a bet."

"You don't want me as your best friend anymore."

"Oh Stella, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings but it's nothing to worry about."

"Fine, but you owe me a mall and spa day."

"Ok."

"So it's official now?" King Oritel asked dejectedly.

"Don't be sad father, it's only part of growing up and leaving the nest," Daphne said. He got all teary-eye.

"Oh for goodness sake, Oritel, outer daughters can't be children forever," Queen Marion sighed.

"It was only yesterday Bloom was a baby," King Oritel sniffed a little before calming down. Standing up, Thoren raise his glass into the air.

"Congrats cousin. A new future awaits for you two. To Bloom and Sky!" The rest of the table occupants stood up, raining their glasses up as well.

"To Bloom and Sky!" They all chorused as they clink their glasses together.

Daphne glance over at her sister and almost gasp out loud but quickly hid it. Bloom's eyes were glowing very faintly. Noticing someone was watching her, her eyes return back to normal.

_Could it be Blaise was joining in the celebration? _Daphne sat back down. _I'll ask her later._

* * *

**_"Hurry..."_** Bloom pinched the bridge of her nose. _This is starting to annoying. Blaise, what you're saying is not making sense._

"Hello, earth to Bloom?" Muss snapped her fingers in front of her friend's face.

"What?" Bloom stared at her, her brows knitting together in confusion. She glance around and notice everyone sitting in one of the common rooms in the west wing.

"Leave her be. The medication is kicking in," Sky said from behind her.

"As I was saying, we need to think up of a plan when they come back for another attack. Right now, we don't have any means in getting into Sipar," Musa said.

"Even if we do get a ship, we only have 5%of getting through the barrier around Sipar," Tecna added.

"Oh joy," Helia sighed.

"What about-"

"It's not going to work, Thoren," Nex said, crossing his arms. "We wouldn't be able to fly one of Nate's ships without him. He's the only one who can pilot them."

**_"Bloom…"_**

"The problem we have right now is Serible's minions' powers. We saw what one could, but all four together," Roy said, his chin in his hand in thought.

"Nothing will be left," Flora said sadly. "All of nature will be in turmoil."

**_"Bloom, I need you…"_**

Bloom let out a small yawn. All eyes were train on her.

"I'm going to go and rest for awhile. My spell is starting to wear off," Bloom said, getting up.

"Do you want any help?" Stella asked. Bloom kissed Edana's forehead before handing her over to Sky.

"I'll be ok. I'll see you guys later," she said, giving them a small smile.

"Rest well," Sky said, giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

"I definitely deserve it," with a wave, Bloom left them. Making sure she was a good distance away, she change her course.

"Goddess Blaise, if you can hear me, tell me if Serible is still on Sipar?" Bloom felt felt her feet step into something. Looking down, she was stepping on sand. Loooking back up, she was back in the temple's ruins.

**_"Bloom…"_**

The Fairy of the Dragon Flame look around, trying to find where the voice was coming. Seeing a golden cloth behind a broken pillar, she headed in that direction.

"I'm here!" She called out. Her feet skidded to a halt as she came in front of the gray cloak figure from before.

**_"I was beginning to wonder if you would come,"_** the feminine voice smirked slightly. Bloom put her hands on her hips.

"I call for Goddess Blaise, seeking for her answer and help."

**_"She is here."_**

"Where?"

**_"Here."_** With that said, the hood fell off, revealing light red hair billowing behind a youthful, woman's face.

"All this time, I thought you were some type of guardian," Bloom said in awe.

**_"In some way I am,"_** the hooded figure, Goddess Blaise, said, smiling softly. **_"You are still naïve to what is in front of you."_** Bloom held her tongue. The goddess let out a sigh and motion for the fairy to follow her. Walking pass standing pillars, they come upon some rubble that provided shading. Bloom step in and was surprise there were some furnishings: cushions, a low table with a tea pot and cups, and a few lamps. Waving her hand over to a velvet cushion, Bloom sat down. Goddess Blaise sat down after her and began to pour them both fresh water from the tea pot. Taking a sip, Bloom didn't realize how thirsty she was until she tasted the water. _It's good._

**_"Serible is still on Sipar but my shields are starting to weaken,"_** Blaise said, setting her cup down, getting down to business.

"I notice," Bloom sighed, "One of her minions, Vievmor, attack in Erakylon. Killed 2 guards with this power I'ver never seen before. Injured so many people, including my mother."

**_"Vievmor's power is to rot everything into decay and death. Knowing him, he's begging his mistress to spare him another chance in defeating you and your friends with his tail between his legs. A dog will always be a dog,"_** Blaise chuckled harshly at the end.

"What about the other three?" Bloom asked.

**_"Right now, they're not going to attack for awhile. Seeing their brother defeated, they will have to come up with a different tactic in launching an attack. Give it a couple days to form yourself a counter attack as well. You will need it."_**

"But how can I know which one will attack next?"

**_"You won't. Serible will most likely pick a female but since there's two, you should be prepare for either one though."_**

**_"Now, since I answer your question, you need to do something for me."_** Bloom stared at her

**_"I know you leave your love in bed while you wander around the castle at night; looking, searching. I know you found the door. I know you attack those guards while you were under attack. I know you had no choice. I know you use one of my spells in the Converge Spell,"_** Blaise leaned forward, her hands bended beneath her chin.

"What can you do to help me?" Bloom couldn't help but ask.

**_"I can tell you the name of the book in that room. You will know the rest once you find that book. Oh and one more thing: Make sure the Magical Dimension will not fall, not like the Flame Opal Kingdom did. I can't have history repeat itself, not after you found my daughter and kept her safe this long. I can't lose her, I can't." _**

Grabbing her hands, her voice pleading**_, "Swear to me, you will protect Ireadana for me! Swear it on your life and blood!"_**

"I swear on my life and blood, I will protect Ireadana," Bloom sweared.

**_"Good,"_** Blaise smiled, leaning back. **_"I believe it is time for you to go back."_**

"Wait, I have one more question!" Bloom's eyes widen as an imade appear in her head. _A gem._

"Do you know what the meaning of the gem I saw your temple?" Bloom asked.

**_"The gem came from my staff. The one you saw was a fake. The real one I sent it out with my friend to guard it."_**

"Where is it then?"

**_"Where else would it be?"_**

"It would be where the Great Dragon would keep it close…it's on Domino."

**_"You're smart…I honestly thought I would give you another clue. If Serible gets her hand on my gem, she will have the power to create her own vessel. She wouldn't need my child anymore. She can easily wipe out any Realms in your world out of existence. Go now, I will keep her here on Sipar for the time being. Remember you only have a couple of days before the next attack."_**

"I know."

**_"Good luck, Fairy of the Dragon Flame, I will send my prayers to the Gods for your well being."_**

* * *

Bloom lean up against a window pane, her body constricting slightly due to the pain. Gasping, she lean her head against the cool glass.

"Princess Bloom?" Turning around she saw a very surprise Ronin.

"I thought you were resting in your chambers? Princess Bloom, are you alright?" He asked worriedly.

"No, I'm not alright," she laughed, "you must think I'm crazy right now. Me seeing dead sprirts that aren't dead. It's outrageous!"

"Princess Bloom, do you want me to get Prince Sky?" His brows crinkling in concern.

"No, no, I'm fine." She waved him off, standing up straight.

"Are you sure?" He didn't look convince.

"I'm sure." Waiting with baited breath, Ronin let out a sigh and left her be. Mumbling about royals being stubborn. Letting the air whoosh out of her lungs, Bloom began her walk to the hidden room. She needs to start the prepartation right away. _It's going to be a long day._


	24. Chapter 23

Flora was walking out of the room the Winx (minus Bloom) and Daphne when she notice a couple of potted plants moving in exciting yet nervous motion. She was wearing a green graphic tee that said "nature rules", a pair of denim capris, pink sandals, and simple pink floral earrings. Her hair was tied up into a messy bun.

"What got you little ones so work up?" She asked them, a vine shooting up to wrap around her finger. Cocking her head to the side, she listen to their many voices as they talk all at once. Once they finish, Flora nodded her thanks by giving them some nutrients she had made herself. Leaving the potted plants behind, she quickly walk down the hallway. Turning a corner, she push open the first door on her right.

"Flora?" Stella squeaked, pushing herself away from Brandon; brushing down her mini dress that has risen up to reveal her upper thighs. Meanwhile, Brandon turn his attention on to the velvet carpet.

Ignoring what had transpire, she spoked urgently, "We got a problem."

"What kind of problem?" Brandon turned his attention on her.

"I spoked to a couple of potted plants when I was on my way here and they told me there's someone lurking through the hallways at night. It already happen a couple of times," the Fairy of Nature answered.

"An intruder?" Brandon's face turned serious.

"Possibly or a spy sent by that bitch herself," Stella growled the last part out.

"A possibility," Brandon said, "we got to tell the others this."

"Good idea!"

Unaware of their "intruder" listening in on their conversation.

* * *

"So you're telling me, all this time, we have someone that had infiltrated the castle and still hasn't been caught. Correct?" Sky questioned. He was in his father's study, going over some documents that needed to be sign when his friends came in with trouble faces. Leaning back in the leather chair, he pinch his nose with a sigh.

"Don't get me wrong, I believe you Flora; but are you sure the plants saw this person? It could have been one of the servants or the castle guards that were off duty. They usually go to the servant quarters in the middle of the night..." Brandon gave him a look as Flora's face turned beat red.

"And you know this how, exactly?" Stella asked. Sky look down in embarrassment.

"Used to sneak out at night to see what was the fuss all about when I was younger," he mumbled. Turning her gaze on to her boyfriend, he adverted his gaze to the wooden floor.

"Oh god! You were in on it too! Please tell you didn't see anything that scarred your childhood for life?" Again, Brandon adverted his eyes to now the bottom hemming of his gray collar shirt.

"You did! You saw a maid and a guard having sex!" Stella was appalled. Sky slap his hand against his forehead.

"Something along those lines, yes," Brandon finally answered. Flora, on the other hand, was trying not to see the mental images that are starting to play in her mind.

"No Flora! Don't go there! Stay in the light, stay in the light!" Stella shook her friend very hard causing her to get dizzy.

"I-I'm alright, S-Stella," Flora stuttered, shaking the last remnants of the dizziness. Stella glared at the two males in the room.

"Nobody heard anything or saw anything, got it?" Pointing a finger that sizzle with sun power. The Crown Prince and his Squire could only nod in fear for they knew if they move, they'll get hit. They knew when not to mess with Stella. The room erupted into fits of laughter but it immediately died down when the topic beforehand resurface.

"I'll take up your word for it. Our intruder roams the hallways at night. The question is what he or she is looking for. If we find what it is, we'll find our mysterious guest," Sky said.

"So, we're all camping out in the hallways tonight?" Stella asked.

"You could say that, but we need a plan if it is a spy sent by Serible," Brandon added. Sky shook his head.

"It's best if we're in one room for the time being. This person hasn't gone near my parents' chambers so they should be find. But I'll put extra guards to the nightshift. Bloom's parents weren't bother so they can stay in their chambers but I know for a fact they would want to stay in the same room or at least be in the room next to us. If that happens, Miele and Sheila would stay in that room as well," Sky said, picking up a sealed document. His eyes widen.

"What is it Sky?" Flora asked.

**Knock-knock.**

"The door's open," Sky commanded, not taking his eyes off the seal. Thoren, Nex, and the rest of the Specialists walked in.

"So this is where you been hiding," Riven whistled.

"What is that?" Thoren took notice of what Sky was holding.

"It's from Headmaster Saladin," Sky answered, breaking the seal and opening it.

"What does he say?" Hella asked.

"Besides the greetings and his concerns for us, nothing really except the Magix Council wants to have a ball here tomorrow night with the rest of the dignitaries of the Magical Dimension," Sky paused, slamming his head against the desk with a groan.

"Wait what?" Nex gave him a confuse look.

"A ball? Tomorrow?" Stella grabbed Flora's arm. "I don't have anything to wear for a ball tomorrow. Neither do you or the girls! This call for an emergency mall shopping spree!"

"Stel-" Flora couldn't voice her thoughts on the matter as Stella haul her away.

"Well, that was interesting," Timmy said.

"So, a ball where you're hosting it. Sounds fun," Riven snorted.

"I'm not in the mood right now, Riven. My father didn't tell about this and the Magix Council already had their annual Conference Ball in Isis while we were in Sipar's deserts. They want to know what's going on, since we are the only ones to go in and come back out," Sky glared at his friend.

"A trap perhaps," Roy said.

"It could be. The Magix Council has been trying to get Erakylon to relinquish its hold over its mines in the islands of Misty Hope. Supposedly, those mines have a precious gem that you can't find anywhere," Brandon said. "But then again, it's an urban myth, anyway."

"What kind of gem?" Timmy asked.

"Supposedly it was there before the Great Dragon appear, a star that harden and crystalize beneath the earth forming the islands of Misty Hope," Sky answered.

"But why are you keeping it for yourselves?" Roy wondered.

"So it wouldn't fall into the wrong hands. We don't know what it is actually or what kind of power it has. It's better that we don't know," Thoren said. "If the Magix Council gets their hands on those mines, who knows what kind of calamity will fall upon the Magical Dimension."

"It's one of the responsibilities an Erakylon King has for many generations. It is his job to ensure for the mines to always, _always_, be under his protection. It's law," Sky folded his hands beneath his chin as he lean forward, smirking. "Part of the job of being King you can say."

"What would happen if they fall in the wrong hands?" Roy asked.

"The Trix or one of our enemies?" Riven added.

"You guys have enemies?" Nex asked.

"Should we give him the long version or the short version?" Hella asked.

"Short version, we have to meet up with the girls afterward," Brandon answered.

"Whatever enemy the Winx have is our enemy. They affect us our well. It's our job to lend a hand to the Winx when it's needed," Timmy said.

"I really don't want to know but it'll be bad for all of us," Sky said, returning the conversation back on topic. "All I have to do is say no and they will back off until next time they want to take it."

"And if they react differently and go on with their plans?" Next asked.

"They would have to deal with me and my kingdom," the Crown Prince smirked.

"Dude, wipe that smirk off your face. It's creepy," Nex cringed while Thoren chuckle.

"Ease up Nex, we have to give our all in helping Sky," he slapped his friend's shoulder. "We can't have the Magix Council our enemy now."

"Alright, alright," Nex sighed.

"Good, now if you'll excuse me, I have some documents that need to be sign and I got a ball to create," Sky said, picking up his pen.

"But Sky, don't you have that meeting with the representative from Isis on Diaspro's charges against your crown like in 5 minutes?" Brandon flipped through the open planner on the desk.

"Shit, my father was going to be in that meeting and it's very unlikely he'll be able to. Brandon call Ronin and see if my father is going to that meeting."

"You got it, Sky.

"Who's Diaspro?" Nex asked.

"You don't want to know," Roy said.

"That bad huh?"

"Very."

* * *

She step away from the door. _Now I know where it, the question remains is how do I get there without being spotted._

The door open and she quickly jump onto the wall and onto the ceiling making her still and flat as possible. Her hands clutched onto the wooden beams. She watch as group of young men left the room. They were joking and laughing together.

_It looks like they're finally at ease with each other,_ she mused. That was when she felt the bandages around her forehead starting to unbind allowing a small trail of blood to come down her face. _Damn it!_ She could only watch in horror as the blood dribble off her nose and fell on one of the unsuspecting men. With expertise, she was able to slink down and make a run for it just as she heard shouts behind her._ I need to hide now, the question is where?_

She could hear them gaining on her. Quickly she turn a corner and change her appearance into a potted flower. Staying still as possible, her ears perk up when she heard them grumbling and complaining.

* * *

"We lost her," Riven growled.

"Could it be that she was listening in on our conversation?" Roy asked.

"Of course she did how else would she run from us and elude us," Nex said.

"Dude why are you staring at that plant?" Riven asked Helia.

"I never seen this plant before, and I don't think it a plant," he said, looking it over.

"It's a plant," Timmy said, looking at it as well.

"We can't tell but I know Flora can," with that, Helia pick up the plant. The plant started to glow. Then the entire alway erupted in smoke as the guys fell down with their ears ringing. Hella barely saw the intruder in the smoke before she disappear in the chaos.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

Miele was reading a book in the main library when Bloom stumble into the room.

"Bloom, you're bleeding again," she quickly sat the fairy down in a chair and quickly retied the bandage more securely.

"That doctor doesn't even know how to bandage his patients properly," she mumbled to herself.

"Miele, can you tell me about Blaise's staff?" Bloom asked.

"Her staff...there really not much I know of. I know Blaise would only use her staff when it was necessary of her to do so. Supposedly she created it when a star fell from the sky. The star was glowing vibrantly when she turn it to a simple gem. It held raw, unkept power. With a drop of blood, she bound the star to her life and powers. That's how it pertain its orange color. She sent it away along with her daughter."

"Do you think it is possible it's here?"

"It's possible but it could have come in a different time. I'm sorry I don't have anymore information for you."

"No, that was all I needed, thank you Miele. Oh, can you take care of Edana for me."

"Of course, and Bloom?" Bloom's hand rested on the doorknob.

"Be careful," Miele warned. Bloom closed the door behind her.

* * *

**_"I see you have finally awaken?"_**

Nate glared at the woman before.

**_"I don't understand, why don't you just succumb to my powers?"_**

"I'm a captain and a captain always goes down with his ship than leave her behind in the clutches like you," he spat.

**_"Touché."_** Her hand clawed at his batter arms, drawing blood. Leaning her pale face over, she lick the wounds very slowly feeling his body tremble.

"You're a monster. There are people out there who will end your life," Nate glared at her even though he could feel himself going hard at her touch. "What the hell did you do to me?"

"**_Me? I didn't do anything. It's your body that's betraying your judgment. Let me prove it to you."_**

The cell erupted in screams that turn into moans.


	25. Chapter 24

**_"Achea, come forward,"_** Serible said, her head leaning against her palm, lazily.

"Yes Mistress?" Her spikes glistening in the low firelight.

_**"Prepare your army, you will leave in 3 days. You will accomplish what Vievmor did not,"**_ Serible said. She grabs one of her minion's spikes and pull it out without any remorse. Achea cried out in pain

_**"Do not fail me,"**_ she hissed. Aches shuffle out of the room, whimpering in pain.

**_"Blaise, you truly tire my patiences."_**

* * *

Bloom pulls out a soft cream color chiffon short dress, tan color belt and matching knee-high boots. Wincing in pain as she slips them them on, she carefully ties her hair in a loose ponytail, avoiding the bandage wrap around her head. Edana was sleeping soundly on the bed. Grabbing the brown bag that was sitting on the chair, she quickly put in a map, snacks, a bottle of water, and a first aid kit. She can't use her powers now since she's using it to heal her body, but it's taking longer than before. Picking the bag up, she gave Edana a tender kiss on the cheek. The baby stirs but went back to sleep. Bloom's head whip up, sensing dark energy.

"I'll be back soon, I promise," she said, to no one in particular. Opening up a portal, she steps on to beach with palm trees swaying back and forth. Pulling the map out of her bag, she set forth to her destination.

* * *

Sky was on his way back to his room when he spotted Sheila crouch on the floor, her small head burying in hands.

"Sheila?" Sky knelt down to her level. "What's the matter?"

"I s-saw something and-and she's m-made m-me promise t-to watch Ed-Edana," she cried.

"Who made you promise? What it your mom?" Sky asked, wiping her tears away.

"N-No. B-Bloom made m-me promise. She pr-promise she'll b-be back."

That took Sky by surprise.

"Where did she go?"

"I-I don't know. I saw her with a map, coming out o-of a room."

"What room, Sheila? The library? The Archives? That's the only place she would have gotten a map besides the study, but I was there so I would have noticed her."

"It's a different room. I can show you." By that point, the little girl calm down, sniffling here and there.

"Show me," Sky took her hand, allowing her to lead him down many hallways pass many rooms until they reach an empty hallway.

_There's no guards here...strange._

"There's nothing here except two large paintings," Sky said, looking at the wall. Sheila let go of his hand and pointed to the space inbetween the paintings of Erakylon.

"It's there," she persisted, "I saw her coming out." She began to touch the wall, looking for anything to show she was telling the truth. Sky took a look at it when he notice something. It's very thin but there seems to be a glow.

"I think I see what I think is the outline of the door," he said, tracing the line all the way round.

"Can you open it?"

"One way to find out," he placed his hands on where he believes the door edges are and gave it a hard tug. A couple more times later, Sky was sent flying to the other side. _What the hell was that?!_

"Are you okay," the little girl peered at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he rubbed his back. "Someone doesn't want us to open it.

"She said it was in the archives when she first went into it. The second time she went back to the archives, the door was gone. Said, 'it appear here'," the girl's face scrunch up in concentration as she told him. Sky was amaze at how much she could remember at such a young age.

"How about I give you a lift and we'll get the others to come and see. Maybe they'll have better luck than we did," Sky chuckled as Sheila wrap her arms around his neck in enthusiasm.

* * *

Daphne was the last to arrive. Quickly scanning the area, she notice her sister was not there and that Thoren was sporting a bruise cheek.

"What happen to you?" She touched his cheek gingerly.

"Intruder," Thoren winced a little.

"Intruder?" Daphne quirked an eyebrow up.

"I'll explain later. Should have seen Sky earlier, he was piss," Thoren chuckled nervously.

"I see, so what's the issue here?" Daphne asked, turning her attention on the Crown Prince.

"There's a door here that leads to a different room," Sky answered.

"I'm detecting an unusual large amount of energy right here," Tecna said, pointing at the wall while not taking her eyes off her data pad screen. "But I can't get a good reading on what's behind it except the shape of the door."

"I tried opening it, I was hoping you girls would be able to open it," Sky sighed, rubbing a hand through his hair.

"We can try a Converenge Spell," Aisha suggested.

"It's worth a shot," Musa said.

"Too bad, Bloom is still injure," Stella sighed.

Daphne took notice of Sky's glance at Miele who was holding a sleeping Edana.

"Let's get started then," Aisha said, cracking her knuckles.

Holding each other hand, they began to chant a spell. Feeling their powers building up in their veins, they release a spell, revealing the door.

"It's not opening," Nex said.

"We're doing the best we can!" Musa retorted, her face scrunching up in concentration.

"I don't think I can hold on much longer," Stella said.

"Just hang in there a little more, Stel," Flora pleaded weakly, her legs giving out but her grip still remains.

"Girls, that's enough!" Sky commanded, just as Stella collapse.

"Stella!" Brandon rushed over to her.

"I'm okay," she said weakly.

"So did we get the door open?" Roy asked. Sky walk over to the door; his hands tracing over the symbols around the door knob. He gave a tug and a push, but to no avail. Then, he felt his hand burning on the knob. Pulling his hand away with a hiss, everyone watches as the knob sizzle before returning back to its brass color.

"There's your answer," Nex pointed his chin at the door.

"This is the door," Sheila said, staring at it in awe. "It's pretty."

The door was heavily oriented with symbols, much like the ones in the Map of the Stars. In stone timber, the symbols carve around a bigger symbol in the color red. It was so intricate, that it was hard to tell where it starts and where it ends. There were smaller, similar ones all over the door in tan-gold colors.

"This is the door," Miele agreed with her daughter.

"I never seen this type of magic before where it's stronger than all of ours' combine," Daphne felt a spark zap her finger when she touch it.

"Well, we know it can pack a punch," Riven said sarcastically.

"I'm not in the mood right now," Sky glared at his friend.

"So what's behind it? A secret room?" Thoren asked, peering at it.

"You can say that," Miele answered, once again glancing at Sky. Edana stir, a small whimper escaping her small mouth. _That's it._

"Ok, I have enough! I waited silently for you to tell us what is the meaning of that door," Daphne said, placing her hands on her hips.

"Daphne, calm down," Flora tried to soothe the Nymph of Sirenix to no avail.

"Calm down?! I'll calm down when my sister is back! I don't even know where she is!" Daphne channel her power into her fist and punch the door. The sound vibrating through the walls.

"That's enough!" Sky yelled, breathing in deeply. "Only Bloom has access to that door; and before you start, I don't know where she is either. Sheila saw her earlier in the day coming out of that door, holding a scroll. It could be anything."

"Sky, the door!" Helia pointed at the door. Everyone watch as the door was shimmering. Edana let out a high pitch wail.

* * *

Bloom leans against a wall, her powers diminishing greatly. She barely has any to give her some light. The darkness swirl around her like a thick fog, suffocating her.

"Come on, I can do this," she encouraged herself. She look back at the map when she felt a tug in her heart. _What the-?_

A slow, warm feeling went through her body. Feeling the energy, she felt her strength coming back. Looking up, flames erupted around her, going down a tunnel. Looking down, the dirt was replaced with yellowy sands. Rolling her map up, she sprinted down the new path. _I can feel it vibrating._

Jumping over a small boulder, the path open up to an underground cave. The flames lighting it up, casting eerily shadows. _I bet the Trix would love this._ In the center, a rock was floating in midair.

"Incredible," she whistled. Reaching a hand to touch it, the rock exploded. Bloom duck down at the last second; dust and pieces of rock flying everywhere. Something clatter to the ground. Looking up once the dust settle down, she saw a small object glowing. Crawling over to it, she brush the dirt off of it, revealing a gem.

"I found it," picking it up, Bloom felt the power within that gem resonating with the Dragon Flame.

It was short live.

Chuncks of the ceiling was starting to fall. Pocketing the gem, Bloom created a portal, her mind fixated on the location she wants to go. Jumping in, the portal close just as the whole cave collapse.

* * *

Sky felt drawn to the door.

"Dude, you're going to get yourself hurt," Brandon said. Stella was covering her ears since Edana wouldn't stop crying.

"Make it stop!" She complained, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Here," Musa conjured up a pair of headphones and gave it to her. Stella quickly put it on, sighing in relief.

"Sky, look!" Miele said. Sky turn around to see Edana's eyes softly glowing and the same face patterns as Bloom's.

"Do you think-?" Sky asked.

"It's possible," Miele answered, handing the baby over to him.

"Would you guys stop talking in riddles!" Riven threw his hands up into the air.

"Bloom's calling me, us, to open the door for her. She's on the other side, waiting," Sky said, coolly. Edana let out a soft baby giggle. Sky place his free hand over the large symbol, watching it glow a sapphire color. A sapphire, the size of his fist grew out of it. Turning it counterclockwise three times, and rearranging the smaller symbols into their correct positions, the door made a clicking sound.

_**"Warrior of Light, you still impress me."**_

The door open, revealing Bloom in the same state as Edana was a few seconds ago. But it wasn't Bloom. She was wearing a green loose tunic, topaz color leggings, her forearms and wrists cover in jewelry. Her hair was loose, creating an illusion of a fiery halo. In her left hand, she held a wooden staff a few inches shorter than her. Ivory decorations swirl around it and at the top of the staff, lay a sphere shape fiery gem.

**_"May the Gods protect you all and grant your next battle as little bloodshed as possible."_**

Goddess Blaise merges into the swirling vortex of the portal, revealing a dirt cover Bloom. Swaying a bit, she leans into Sky, heavily.

"I got you," Sky-with some help from Roy-pull Bloom out. The door close shut with a snap; the symbols, moving back to their original positions from the beginning.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Miele asked.

"Look," reaching into her pocket, the gem glitter in her hands.

Edana stares at it with a new fascination.

"You disappear for a pretty jewelry and you didn't invite me?!" Stella pouted.

"Stella!" Everyone gave the Fairy of the Shining Sun a look.

"What?" Stella looked around in confusion, as the hallway erupted in sighs and chuckles.


	26. Chapter 25

Gazing at her sleeping form, Sky tiptoes out of his room. It was already the middle of the night as he walks the darkened hallways. He was on his way to the study when he notices the light was on. Someone must be up. Pushing the door open, he was surprised to see his cousin up. He was wearing a red tee and a pair of gray sleeping shorts. His brown hair was slightly dishevel. He was picking books from the shelf

"Whatcha doing up at this hour?" Sky asked, causing Thoren to jump.

"Couldn't sleep," Thoren answered, placing the books he was carrying onto the desk. "You?"

"Same," Sky said. "Reading on... The Topics of Ancient Passageways?"

"Daphne was troubled over the doorway again. I want to help her and what better place to start than here," Thoren pulled the pile of books away slightly.

"You do that, while I got a better place in mind," Sky turned around on his heels. Mentally counting from 3, 2-

"That is?" Sky smirked. Can't resist, eh?

"What better place to gather information than the object itself," the Crown Prince replied. He could hear Thoren let out a groan.

"Why did I have to ask?" Thoren sighed, rubbing his temple in annoyance.

"Are you going to keep standing there or are you going to come?" Sky didn't wait for a reply as he left the study.

"Hey! Wait for me!"

* * *

"So how exactly are we doing this?" Thoren asked once they reach the door that everyone now calls the "Door Through Time" or as Stella calls it: "Symbols Door".

"We do the same way as we did it before," Sky answered.

"By we, you mean you," Thoren said, his eyes skimming across the many symbols decorating the door.

"You won't be able to open it."

Both men turn around to see Bloom, and the rest of the gang behind her, staring at them crossly. She raises her hand when Sky was about to speak.

"Edana is with Miele," she answered curtly. "It will only be open when the needs arise. There is no need now."

"That doesn't really help much when there's a psychopath TRYING TO KILL US!" Thoren fumed. Bloom only glances over at him.

"You don't think I know. I-Blaise been trying keep her on Sipar as possible. Giving us time to come up with a strategy to take her down," Bloom replied coolly. "We already witness Vievmor attacking us. Imagine what the others could do. Serible will come once the other three has failed her bidding."

"Fail? You're confident that we'll win this-" Thoren cut off his cousin. "A war that you two brought upon the entire Magical Dimension!"

"Its not OUR fault that we didn't sign up for this!" Bloom snapped, her eyes blazing dangerously. The gang could feel the heat radiating off of her in waves.

"Thoren didn't mean it, sweetie," Flora said soothingly yet her eyes held something that Sky couldn't comprehend.

"Right, Thoren?" Daphne elbowed his ribs, causing him to slightly gasp. Thoren glared back at her, but he kept his mouth shut. Bloom took a deep breath; her eyes returning back to their normal color.

"Can't we all just go back to our nice comfy beds and talk about this in the morning?" Stella whined tiredly.

"Then you go to bed," Aisha replied, rolling her eyes.

"How rude!" The Fairy of the Shining Sun sniffed.

"Me, rude? I think you need to check your mirror, sister," the Fairy of Waves snorted.

"Okay, you two, enough. We don't need a fight right now," Musa warned, her eyes glancing at both ends of the hallways. "I don't like this at all."

"Now that you mention it, why no guards?" Riven asked, quirking his brow up in a questionable manner.

"There are guards here...its this hallway," Brandon said.

"An illusion?" Tecna asked. The question directed to Bloom. She shrugs in response.

"I really don't know. This is a mystery to me as well. I remember this was not here the last time I was here."

All eyes turn to Sky and Thoren.

"Don't look at me, I rarely come over," Thoren said.

"I would have known this was being built. I know this wasn't here. My father would have approached me about adding a hall in the upper West wing corridors. Ronin would have told me as well. Even my mother, she would be the person directing everyone on how it should look," Sky said, a frown creasing his face.

"Bloom, can't you open the door?" Nex asked, staring at the door. Bloom glance over at the door.

"Like I said before, it will only be open when the need arises," she answered.

"So we basically can't get much information out of it," Riven ticked off his fingers. "We can't open it and we're sitting ducks waiting for the next attack to come our way!"

"The information you seek is best to be left behind in the past," Bloom answered slowly, aware of what the others are feeling right now. The hallway became silent, no one making a sound at this point. Sky glanced around before running a hand through his blond hair, watching Bloom and their friends stare at each other. Waiting for someone to break.

"Bloom, I have to agree with our friends here," Sky pinched the bridge of his nose. _I swear my nose will be crooked when this is all over._

Bloom could only gape at him.

"What are you saying?" Her voice barely above a whisper. Her hair was starting to slowly sway back and forth when there was no one felt a breeze.

"I'm saying, no more secrets. It's time you told us everything. I have some inkling of what's going on but it's not enough. I can't help you if I'm left in the dark. How am I suppose to protect Edana when I can't," Sky reached out to her, but she only took a step back. The air temperature began to rise.

"Bloom, you need to calm down," Daphne said. Her sister whirls around and face her, snarling.

"Don't tell me I need to calm down!" Bloom snarled, her powers radiating off of her in hungry, powerful, waves. A moment, Daphne quiver under her sister's intense gaze before composing a neutral, yet concern, look.

"As your sister, I'm not telling you to. I'm advising you to. After all, you have a choice to do so," she stated calmly. The Princesses of Domino stare at each other for what felt like an eternity until Bloom took a step back and another.

"I never seen this kind of magic before," Tecna stated. "It's off the charts!"

"What are you saying?" Musa asked, the girls glance nervously at their raging friend.

"If we don't stop her now, her powers can destroy anything in a 15 mile radius," Tecna answered.

"How do we stop her?" Stella asked, "She won't listen to us." Sky clenches his hands, his heart breaking at what he was going to say.

"Take her down."

"What?" Everyone stared at him in shock.

"Attack her until she is unconscious or can no longer fight," Sky answered, his eyes hardening. "Restrain her if you must and whatever you do, don't hold back."

"Hey, what are you doing?" Brandon asks alarmed. Sky ignore them as he touches the door. Graving his fingers across the smaller ones, he began to use the same process as last time, but this time he has to use his memory to unlock the door.

"Just give me a few minutes to do this. When I get it open, I can take her through it. Whatever is beyond this door, it's better she'll release all this raw magic."

"But what happens when you can't?"

"I know I can. Just buy me some time," Sky looked at his best friend in assurance that everything will go as plan. _I hope._


	27. Author Note1

**Hey guys, I'm so so so so so sorry for not updating in almost a year. I decided to rewrite this story and I already finish it. Since I finish it and was a little displease with some of the chapters, I went back and rewrote them more than 10 times. I felt things were moving too quickly for my taste. Since I rewrote those chapters, I had to rewrite the story to actually follow along with it. That ended up with another rewrite on itself entirely. Eventually, I got a beta-reader to read it for me. With her busy schedule, I'm getting a chapter back from her suggestions and corrections every other week. Rewrite those chapters too. Also, it's hard finding time to actually sit down and work on this being a sophomore in college with exams, art projects due every week, and papers almost every other day; as well working part time as an resident counselor for disabilities people. No, I'm not giving up on this story. This is my pride and joy! I want to thank everyone who had followed, faved, and reviewed, thank you so much! **


	28. Author Note2

**I'm going to keep this story but I'm going to post the new chapters in the rewritten version.**


End file.
